The Joy of the Hunt
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: There's a secret that only Jack knows- a secret that can ultimately alter the course of his life forever. Now the secret has unleashed events that will lead him on a wild chase for treasure, love and survival. WillElizabeth -JackAna
1. Debts Repaid

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEPà (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

The Joy of the Hunt

****

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival. 

---

Freedom. It was all any man, or woman for that matter, could ask for. And this… this was the safest place that could offer that freedom. Out in the open, with the wind, water and the birds. Out on the deck or the helm of a magnificent machine that offered nothing but, total freedom to any person who stood on its decks.

Crude as the _Black Pearl _looked from a civilian's standing point of view, the ship was all but that. To some, the vessel even appeared frightening and morbid. But to the ship's crew and her captain, she was everything. The _Black Pearl _was freedom.

---

__

We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs… drink up me 'earties, yo ho! The few lyrics twisted and replayed inside Captain Jack Sparrow's head as he lounged out on the deck of the_ Black Pearl, _his feet propped up against the side railing and his back against a crate. The barrel that served as his seat wobbled as he adjusted his position.

His hat was pulled down over his face to keep the merciless sun out of his bloodshot eyes. A short snort weaseled its way out as he subconsciously turned over off his barrel and landed upon the deck with a loud _thump. _There was a hint of feminine laughter as Jack struggled to his feet only to the avail of falling back flat on his face.

"Bloody hell!' he cursed as he fought to get his footing on the newly swabbed deck. 

The laughter came closer and through hints of giggles a voice called out, "Well well, Jack Sparrow… 'avin a bit of troubles, are ye?"

"It's _Captain! Captain _Jack Sparrow,' Jack growled as he tried righting himself once more and to his surprise successfully managed to stand up with the help of a strong hand and the boat side. Jack quickly regained his posture, pulled his coat from off his head back to it's resting position and blew the disarrayed hair from his face.

Anamaria stood close by laughing at the sight of Jack. He 'hmphed' and took a step forward and almost slipped on the wet deck once again. Anamaria's hand shot out and grabbed his arm breaking his fall. Once on his feet, Jack frowned, shook his head to the side and casually exclaimed, "Thanks."

Anamaria made a face as Jack headed towards the bridge of the ship and the wheel. As she turned to head back below deck, she heard a sharp curse and a sickening _crash _behind her. Knowing Jack had once again slipped and fallen flat on his backside, she did not bother to turn to look as she laughed all the way down to the brig.

Jack took up root behind the helm of his beloved ship. Gracefully steering the vessel, he allowed his mind to wander. A small smile tugged his lips upwards as he nodded his head slightly.

"Cap'n!"

Startled by the closeness of the voice, Jack jumped, his face heavily drawn in a frown. 

Gibbs- a longtime drunk and friend of Jack's- stood nearby, his drunken gaze on the man behind the wheel. "Cap'n, what be in your head that's got ye in such a good mood?"

Jack ran a finger along his mustache and offered a devil-may-care grin and answered, "Tortuga."

The expression on Gibbs' face said it all as he asked, "Tortuga?"

The lavish captain turned to the wayward man, a half empty bottle of rum grasped tightly in his jeweled hand. Without missing a beat he added, "Tortuga!"

Gibbs muttered something incoherent to which Jack replied to, "What were ye expectin' man? To dock at Port Royal? Never!' he paused and grinned wider, his head bobbing around. "Although I'd have to admit, Port Royal's taverns and women are just as good as any in Tortuga."

Gibbs uttered a strangled cry of frustration and poked Jack in the arm, bringing the Captain down from his cloud. Jack looked at Gibbs and asked, "What?"

The drunkard sailor shook his head. "Why we be dockin' in Tortuga so soon, Cap'n?"

Jack turned his attention back to the helm as his face lit up with a mischievous grin. "A debt to be repaid, Gibbs." His grin widened as he added, "And I always repay my debts."

---

****

Author's Corner: Ah, what a beautiful end to a wonderful chapter… or at least in high hopes of it being a wonderful chapter. Now… I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean 6 times, so I'm going to try and keep all characters in their respectable places and schtick. If they come off slightly uncharacteristic (or OOC- if you will, work with me here people, ok) then I'm terribly sorry, but you know, this is a 'fan'-fiction and all I can say is- If you don't like the story or where it's heading, then please… don't continue to read and just… hit the back button.

There are several good stories in ff.net's archives that could entertain you just as well as say… a ball of yarn or watching an inchworm regenerate itself. I strive for a story that I am happy with and readers will enjoy. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that and it's so simple, that I myself hold me in count to my own advice. If I don't like it, I hit the back button, nor do I leave a rude comment on their review board. In sense, if the story displeases me, I find another, what we are gaining from this is one less review the author will have on their review board, which is satisfiable enough for me. If you don't leave a review… I'm not going to cry over it, so please don't bother with the flames or innuendo. 

Also… to be forewarned, (if you haven't taken the directive to look at the story genre by now) this does contain some romance, I repeat, this story 'does contain some romance.' It also has hints of sensuality/sexuality situations, but they are very brief, as is the language. On that note, the language is more rude than vulgar in nature. It's more in rebellion than just having it up there for laughs or making the story look good. Blah, blah, blah… 

-Dragon Demon


	2. Rum, Women and Song

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

The Joy of the Hunt

****

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

Jack smiled a toothy grin as he gazed at the spit of land looming in front of him. _Tortuga_, he thought. _Ah, such a wonderful place._

Gibbs, Cotton and Anamaria stood on deck, their backs to Jack and their thoughts on the tiny island they would be docking in.

Finally Anamaria broke the silence. "Why Tortuga?"

Due to Cotton's ability to be unable to speak, the question fell to Gibbs to answer. He studied the woman intently before shrugging and shaking his head. "All the cap'n says is that he 'as a debt to repay. Now stop both'rn me, woman."

She scowled at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "All I'm saying is that it's only been a month since we last left Tortuga. We've barely sailed out of land's sight if ye haven't noticed, ye drunken fool."

Gibbs chortled. "Goes t' show that not only 'tis a woman bad luck, but she ain't smart either." 

Anger flashed in Anamaria's eyes as she stood straight. "Oh really? Then tell me, why 'ave we been circling Tortuga for three days now?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to retort but stopped, his jaw hanging open. He made a passing glance at a nearby cove; it's mouth full of jutted rocks. Come to think of it, he had indeed seen this tiny cove numerous times, but each time, he felt it was naught but his mind playing tricks on him due to the excessive drinking he had been doing. 

Cotton just stood by, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

Anamaria smirked seeing the look on Gibbs face. _Looks like a codfish 'e does, _she thought with amusement.

"Ana! Gibbs! Stop that! You're scaring the crew,' Jack yelled down to the both of them. "Not to mention, meself! It's unnerving the way ye two are starin' at each other."

The shout brought Anamaria out of her reverie and she turned to the source of the noise. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath no one but herself could hear. Gibbs still stood with a bemused expression on his face and Anamaria decided that saying anything to the man would be no better than talking to a wall.

Carefully planning her words, she climbed the steps to the helm. Jack stood close by, his kohl-rimmed eyes fervently studying the fast approaching island. "Jack."

Upon hearing the name, her captain cast a sideways glance that would have made any man cringe. Fortunately for Anamaria, she was no man; she pressed on, her words carefully thought out and her tone firm. "Jack, why 'ave you been circling Tortuga? Why not just dock and get this 'debt' out of the way. Why wait a month? Jack? Jack, are ye listening to me?"

The overly calm captain furrowed his brow but said nothing. Anamaria finally gave in with an annoyed sigh and stormed away down to the lower deck. Jack just silently watched as she began to bark out orders among the other crew, her frustration being taken out on the men. 

Gibbs defiantly barked back at her causing the woman's anger to double. She yelled something to him, something Jack didn't catch but he knew it was something he would never want to hear when he saw Gibbs jump then hurriedly run off to do as told. Jack smirked. _Such a fiery one, that Anamaria, _he plaintively told himself. The more he dwelled on the thought, the more he realized that, he had never really made himself clear about how he never meant to sink her boat. _Or have I? _he questioned himself. _Oh well, if not, then that's one more thing to add to my 'to do' list. _He chuckled at the thought, then proceeded to the lower deck where Anamaria was now destructively throwing punches in a nearby cabin wall.

He slinked around behind her ready to give her a jolly good scare and a quick reprimand about the way she was treating _his _ship. As Anamaria's fist connected with the wall, Jack spoke up firmly, "Stop punching me ship." 

Startled, Anamaria gasped and turned, her fist accidentally connecting with Jack's face. Jack's body jerked from the force, but his feet held steadfast to the place they rested. His face never faltered. A growing red color began to rise on his left cheek. His eyes never left her's. 

Anamaria's jaw dropped as she fought for the words to say. Seeing Jack make no move against her, she frowned. "Next time, don't sneak up on me an' it won't happen.' She finally lashed out.

Jack's head tilted slightly as he asked, "Are ye quite done now, love?"

Anamaria's eyes went wide as her mouth twisted to form words. Her hand balled into a fist as she tried to slake her anger without landing another blow to his face. She sighed in exasperation and tore herself away from Jack; her frustration rising as she walked off.

Jack just smiled his toothy grin and returned his attention to the small town they would soon be docking in.

---

Gibbs and Cotton silently dropped anchor, a rather large splash breaking the silence. Gibbs glanced at Cotton who just shrugged. Gibbs shrugged in return and took a step back. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Jack, his arms crossed, his chin up and his eyes trained on something invisible behind Gibbs and Cotton. Looking behind him, Gibbs saw two other men and Anamaria tying down the riggings. He shrugged once more, pulled out a flask hidden deep within his vest and took a long swig. 

Eventually Jack came forth from the helm. Giving a slight nod, he announced, "Men, to the docks!"

The crew cheered and scrambled for the docks. Anamaria; her arms firmly crossed over her chest, took in the scene. Pushing herself away from the railing, she headed in the direction of the docks. Two burly men pushed past her and she stumbled backwards bumping into something hard.

She felt a hand on her back giving her a slight push forward. "Careful love, wouldn't want ye to get trampled, now would we?"

Snapping her head around, she saw Jack, his face contorted in one of his signature smiles. Uttering a cry of disgust, she headed for the docks all the while muttering, "Despicable! Unbelievable! Of all the pig headed, stubborn, obnoxious- just who does he think he is?!" Her voice trailed off as she headed into Tortuga leaving Jack still standing on the boat, a smile on his face.

---

"Gibbs! Gibbs, where are you mate?!" A swaggering Jack called out into the crowd that bustled in the tavern; the Faithful Bride. 

A small hoard of women parted and an equally drunk Gibbs sat up. His eyes half closed he hiccuped and called out, "Aye?"

Jack waved his arms around in a friendly gesture, the bottle of rum sloshing out with the actions. "Gibbs! Ye old blighter you, where ye been hidin'? I've been lookin' all over for ye!" He sat down heavily upon the bench of the table Gibbs occupied.

"Why… I've been right 'ere, Jack, with all..' he paused and hiccuped again before continuing. "All 'hese booty-ful women."

Jack gazed around him and saw several beautiful women indeed standing over him and Gibbs. He let out a seemingly innocent laugh, "Why Gibbs! I didn't know ye 'ad it in ye, you scoundrel." He leaned over and promptly gave Gibbs what could only be described as a noogie. 

There was music, laughter, women and most of all… rum. A whole lot of rum! Jack was a happy man indeed as he sat there in the tiny tavern spitting out slurred verses of songs he didn't know. Gibbs was too enthralled with the pleasurable company he had found in the women who clung to him. Somewhere across the room, Cotton was laughing and drinking to his heart's content, his parrot faithfully perched upon his shoulder screeching out things that made no sense.

"Cotton, 'as your bird been drinkin'?" Jack yelled out. "I think ye should give 'im a litle more rum, I think he's broken!"

Hours later, after the crew had gotten good and drunk, they slowly went their ways back to the ship. Gibbs and Jack, arms linked, bottles of rum in their hands, made their way down to the docks, loudly blurting out the lines to Jack's favorite song.

Jack toasted his bottle to no one in particular and piped up, "And REALLY bad eggs!" 

Gibbs fell into a fit of laughter as he added, "And really bad rum!"

The two stopped as Jack turned to his friend and stated, "Really bad rum? Nonsense mate, thet's just pure nonsense."

Gibbs nodded stupidly, his mind not grasping the concept of the situation as they continued their way back to the boat. As they came to the docks, Jack stopped and cocked his head. Trying his best to act sober he asked in a slurred voice, "Do ye remember where you anchored the boat?"

---

Anamaria leaned against the railing as she watched the two drunken men stumble down the docks looking for the ship. She heard Jack yell out, "Ye lost the ship!"

She shook her head in annoyance and sighed. When she had stormed off the boat earlier she had just wandered around town. She didn't stay long, just long enough to stop in and buy a bottle of rum, a bottle in which she was sure she wouldn't drink in all one night. 

Holding the bottle in her hand, she gave it a slight shake, feeling the weight of the contents inside. Sensing how light the bottle had become in contrast to how heavy it had been when she bought it, she knew she had drank more than intended. 

Down below she heard Jack shouting out curses to the air. Looking, she now saw the body of Gibbs lying face first on the docks and Jack idly kicking him in the leg demanding, "Get up, ye bloody drunk. We're gonna miss t' boat."

As amusing as it was, Anamaria knew there was no way the great Captain Jack Sparrow would sleep anywhere other than on his beloved _Pearl. _Placing the rum bottle on a nearby barrel she turned to head down to the dock when she heard a loud _thump _below. Leaning over the railing, she saw the form of a now passed out Jack sprawled awkwardly on the dock. 

Laughing to herself, she took her time heading down to the two passed out men. After all, there was no real hurry.

---

****

Author's Corner: Ok… I hope this chapter was a bit longer for those people who enjoy the long chapter stories. (wink wink) This chapter gives a bit of insight on how Tortuga affects the crew. It's light, airy, it's funny. Even in the most crucial times, humor is abound. In the next chapter, we'll delve more into 'why' Jack has returned and just what his 'debt to be repaid' is.

For those of you wondering, yes! Anamaria has a "huge" role in this story. As do the others. Perhaps I'll make Mr. Cotton's parrot have a larger role than Gibbs. (grins evilly) I do plan on bringing in the ever so… um, practical Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. (Does anyone really even know if her name is spelled with one N or two? This is just preposterous!) I'm not sure when they will come in, if at all. The same goes for the dastardly Norrington and his men. 

There will be slight cameos from other characters not related to Pirates of the Caribbean. Seeing as, Barbossa died and his crew locked away for all eternity in the first movie, I need a villain. (rubs hands together) So I might just have to make one. As for who Jack is going to see in Tortuga, I think I'm gonna have to make that one up too, even though I really hate having to make these character's up because it takes away from the essence of the real character's. 

And no… sadly being the bearer of bad news, this fic has nothing to do with Bootstrap Bill, even though he may have a slight mentioning. Seeing as, I have naught a clue to how he would have survived those 10 years underwater, or how he would have escaped, or died for that matter, I won't bother to go into that subject. It would all be assumptions, and I make it a point to never have any familiarity with assumptions… Yada, yada, yada.

-Dragon Demon


	3. Visitation

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)____________________

The Joy of the Hunt

****

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival. 

---

The noon sun beat heavily upon two stilled figures lying haphazardly on the docks as sailors came to and from their boats. The dock bustled with activity as men yelled back and forth to each other.

Something warm and sickeningly wet wavered on Jack's face as he snored away. Drops of liquid landed on his closed eyes and jerked him awake. There were sharp curses as he scrambled to sit up to come face to face with a mangy dog, his tongue hanging out. 

Captain Jack Sparrow made a noise and ran a sleeved arm across his face. "Yech! Get outta here ye filthy, mangy fleabag!" he ranted as he jiggled his foot in a kicking motion to shoo the animal away.

"I'm glad to see ye finally decided to wake!" Anamaria exclaimed with a chuckle as she neared him, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun. "I was beginning to wonder if I was gonna 'ave to drag your sorry carcass back onto the boat."

Jack sneered at her and pulled the blanket he clung to up under his chin. _Hmm, wait a minute,_ he thought as he stared at the blanket. Looking over, he saw a similar blanket overlaying the still snoring Gibbs. 

Anamaria saw the questioning look in his eyes and spoke up, "Well, whad'ya expect? For me just to leave ye, drunk and passed out without any blankets on the dock?"

Jack shot her a look to which she answered, "Don't tempt me, Jack Sparrow."

"It's _Captain! Captain!_' he corrected her with emphasis as he climbed to his feet. "How come ye insist on callin' me anything but Captain?"

Anamaria huffed. "I'll start callin' ye Captain when ye start acting like one, Jack Sparrow!" She turned on her heels and headed up the plank to the ship.

Jack followed her, his blanket flailing out behind him like a cape as he thrust an arm into the air, his right pointer finger standing straight up. "Now wait just a bloody minute, love. What do ye mean by 'start acting like one?' I am one! I'm Captain Jack Spar-" his sentence ended into a crash as he tripped over the trailing blanket and landed face first on the deck of his ship.

Stifling her laughter Anamaria claimed, "Well, for one thing, a true captain _never _trips over his own feet. Maybe ye should just stick with the basics first Jack. Then maybe eventually ye can earn the right to be called Captain." With that, she turned and headed below deck to start the day's chores as she did everyday. 

---

The evening found everyone aboard the ship in good spirits, including Gibbs who had the worst hangover this side of Tortuga had ever seen. 

After herself and the crew had done the chores, Anamaria found herself sitting among the others, laughing and having a good time. Jack sat nearby, a perplexed look upon his face. Anamaria had constantly tried prying any details of their stay in Tortuga from him, but he said nothing. She figured he was still sore about their quarrel from that morning but didn't let her accusation stop her.

Once again, she found herself pestering him for answers, this time, armed with a backup plan. She casually waltzed towards him, her arms hidden behind her back. Coming to a rest beside the quiet man, she frowned. Jack looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he questioned all but merrily.

She held her hand out to him. Jack eyed her suspiciously, then eyed the would be rum bottle in her hand. Annoyed she inquired, "Well do ye want it or not?"

Jack tilted his head in amusement. "And if I don't?"

Anamaria growled. "Then I'll be takin' it back to the stash." She stood there a while longer before adding, "Would ye hurry up already! Me arm feels like it's gonna fall off."

Reaching out a hand, Jack kept an eye on the wary woman while rubbing his fingers together. He could taste the rum in his mouth already as he gingerly tried to pluck it from her grasp. Just as his fingers were about to wrap around the bottle, she pulled back.

Jack's eyes went wide as he saw his precious rum dangle out of his reach. "Blast."

Anamaria shook a finger at him. "Calm down ye rapscallion. Ye can have yer rum, but there's a catch."

There was silence then a nasal sigh, "I'm listenin'."

"Tell me what business is it in Tortuga that ye have to tend to." She answered.

Jack cringed. "I can't do that love."

Anamaria tucked the bottle back into her jacket. "Pity. I guess I'll just 'ave to put this _last,' _she emphasized the word 'last' and continued. "Back in the cabinet where Gibbs will probably fin-" a tug at her shirt sleeve made her stop.

Jack roughly pulled her down into a sitting position on the deck beside him. She watched him for several seconds before speaking. "Jack?"

Shaking his head with hesitation he started, "A while back I left something in the care of a dear friend o' mine. Family heirloom. That was before I was marooned by that traitor, Barbossa and left to die on that island. Well, now I want me treasure back, love, simple as that."

"And the debt to be repaid…?" she slowly asked as she handed him the bottle of rum. He opened the bottle and took a drink.

Scratching his goatee he stated, "As for the debt to be repaid… there really is no debt to be repaid. I just thought it was dashing while the moment lasted. It really added charm to the whole mess of things!"

There was an exasperated cry as Jack just barely missed the landing blow of Anamaria's hand. "Ooh, why you… ugh! You empiric rogue!" She raised to her feet, her eyes watching the man before her.

Jack grinned. "Sticks and stones love," he proclaimed as he took another swig from his bottle.

Anamaria retreated back to the corners of the ship leaving Jack to his rum.

---

"Ok men… now I won' be long in Tortuga. Ye all know what to do." Jack was instructing the crew before his departure into the town to retrieve his prize. He nodded swiftly to someone in the crowd. "I'm leaving 'er in charge."

"I'm coming with you." Anamaria quickly retorted as he nodded her way. 

Shaking his head, Jack said, "No yer not."

"Yes, I am." 

"No yer not."

"Yes, I am." Seethed a now frustrated Anamaria.

"No.. yer.. not! Savvy?" Jack implied rashly.

"Yes! I am,' she exclaimed pulling something from her pocket.

Jack swelled up about to out do her once again when his eyes landed on the item she held. He flinched, brought his hand up, a single finger extended as he made a face unable to find his words. 

She smiled knowing she had won. She dangled something in front of him as she asked, "Savvy?"

---

Slight curses and grumbling came from a cloaked person as they walked down the lane next to another person. "Would ye stop yer belly-achin' already. It's drivin' me mad!"

The person doing the grumbling stopped and stared at their partner. "Oh, it's drivin' ye mad, now is it? Well how do ye think it's makin' me feel? Knowin' I lost to a bloody wo-' they stopped suddenly.

Jack cringed. "Oh Ana, I-' he was rudely cut off as Anamaria taunted, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with, ok."

The rest of the walk was in silence as Jack led them to an old run down shack on the edge of the town. Anamaria's eye twitched. "Ye left a precious family heirloom in a dump like this?"

Offering her one of his toothy grins, he explained, "Well, one last place a pirate would look for precious treasure, now ain't it?"

Jack knocked on the door three times and waited. Anamaria stood nearby seemingly to be more interested in her nails when the door creaked open.

A face appeared in the crack and Jack gave a goofy wave and pointed to himself. "Jack!" The door swung open and an old man stood in its thresh-hold. "Why… I thought ye done got yeself killed, it's been so long." He moved aside and allowed the two visitors passage through the door.

"No chance for that, now is there?" Jack gestured as he ushered Anamaria inside.

The old man closed the door and led the two into a scantily clad room. He took up rest in an old rickety chair as he cleaned his spectacles. Placing them back on the bridge of his nose he asked, "So what can I do fer ye?"

Jack's head titled slightly, a smile on his face as he answered, "I've come for me treasure."

---

****

Author's Corner: Wow… time sure does fly, yes? Any how… end scene of chapter three. Who's the old man in which Jack trusted his treasure with? What's really going on in Anamaria's mind? Did Gibbs' hangover subside? And what is that annoying little thing that keeps crawling all over the computer screen?

All these questions plus some answered in the next chapter! Whoo-hoo! 

(evil laugh) Ok now on to the real author's note. Third chapter is seemingly underway and yes. Yes, I know, it's a bit on the sluggish slide. But trust me when I say, there is tons of action later on in the plot. Juicy gossip, sword fights and… rum! 

Chapter four is being written as you read this; so rest assured. More answers will be revealed, but not all of them. Just not yet. But in due time… etc. etc. etc.

****

Review Thanks (yay, I have reviews!)

Welcome to the Caribbean: Thanks for the kind words. As small a part as Anamaria had in the movie, I felt she was unfairly placed and her small role did not do her justice. But alas! She has a chance here in our stories to go on to do great things. Also, I don't see myself as a skilled writer in the least, I'm just here having fun and putting down my opinions in words, but the compliment is greatly appreciated.

Jackfan2: Thanks! (laughs) As for the talking like a pirate part, it's understandable. Of the people I work with, I have taken 2 with me along with my room mate's little brother, my little brother and his friend. We all talk that way! I've dissected the story a bit more and in order to carry the story a little longer, I will bring in Will and Elizabeth. Expect them around chapters 6-7. ^_~

Ames: Well… I'm leaning towards yes… and as it were, thanks a lot!

Cal: Yes, Jack and sensual can go hand in hand. However, this story will not get that far out of hand, if you catch my drift. As by sensual I mean, scenes leading up to where it could go a little farther. 

Mak4: I do plan to keep going and I thank you for your inspiration and faith. True, she wasn't in the movie much, but we can fix that lil' problem, now can't we. (grins) 

FYI: Zoë Saldana kicks pirate booty! 

-Dragon Demon


	4. Crossed Blades and Apologies

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEPà (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

The Joy of the Hunt

****

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

"I've come for me treasure."

The sentence was clear, plain and demanding. Jack stood rigidly, his eyes never leaving the old man.

The old man fidgeted in his chair. "Treasure? W- what… treasure?"

Anamaria looked on in earnest contempt. _This ought to be good,_ she thought inwardly to herself as Jack pressed the matter of his missing treasure.

"Ye know what treasure I'm talkin' about, dun play dumb wit' me now."

As if on cue, a glint returned to the man's eyes as his face lit up. "Oh. Y-ye mean th-that treasure?" 

"Aye, _that_ treasure." Jack assured.

The old man changed his position in his chair. "Well, ye see… after so long, Jack, I didn't think ye was comin' back. There be rumors that ye had gotten yeself killed. I waited only so long, then I finally… that is, I mean-"

"Spit it out ye old fool!" Jack all but bellowed.

Cowering the old man said, "I-I sold it Jack. I had no idea ye was comin' back fer it, I swear."

Jack dropped his gaze. "Ye sold me treasure?"

"Jack, I'm terribly sorry, but I-" he was cut off at Jack's insistence.

Jack paced the floor. "Who did ye sell it to?"

The old man thought long and hard before answering, "It's in Port Antonio, Jack. The Gov'nor was in port for some days for supplies. 'e bought it then, he did. Paid a big sum o' money for it to."

Jack looked perplexed as he rubbed his chin. "Port Antonio, eh? As in Dragon Bay?"

The old man nodded quickly. "Aye, that be t' one."

"And the Governor… what be his name?" Jack asked somberly.

Pausing to think, the old man stuttered, "Ga-Garrison."

Jack smiled as a glint of familiarity passed over his features. Anamaria titled her head as the roguish captain rubbed his chin and said, "That's interesting."

"Jack, what are ye planning to do?" the once quiet woman spoke up as she moved from her spot in a nearby corner.

"We, love, are going to Port Antonio and get me treasure back," he replied cheerfully. 

Jack quickly headed for the door. "For wha' it's worth, Jack, I'm terribly sorry fer selling ye're family heirloom," the old man offered as he waddled behind the two pirates.

"Yeah, well not as sorry as I am for havin' left it with ye." Jack growled in response as he slammed the door to the old shack behind him.

---

It had been hours since Jack and Anamaria had returned to the ship. Guessing from the location of where the sun was when they returned- to its position now, Anamaria figured it had been at least 3 hours since their return. Upon returning, Jack had gone straight to his cabin without a word or orders for his crew.

When questioned by Gibbs of the captain's strange behavior, Anamaria promptly replied, "None of ye business ye scoundrel," and deftly walked away to her own cabin below deck.

It wasn't long before she emerged from below to find the crew bustling with activity. _From the looks_, she held her nose in mid-thought, _and the smell, I'd say they are drunk._

Sure enough, as she rounded a crate to the forecastle, she saw most of the men passed out on the deck while others still drank. A select few had even banded together and were singing, their voices screeching and morbidly off key. Anamaria cringed as one man hit a high note in soprano, his other mates laughing and nodding.

Looking towards the helm she saw a lone figure leaning against the railing staring down at the over-drunk crew. Sighing, she headed for the person.

The sight that greeted her made a twinge of guilt pass through briefly. Very briefly. Putting a fake grin on her face she stepped forward announcing, "Ye know, ye can keep staring at that bottle an' it's never gonna fill back up."

She was prepared to say more when the captain, who was desolately starring at an empty rum bottle, turned to her and quipped "Ye know love, ye are quite the bright one."

Anamaria frowned at his comment and changed the subject. "Jack, I know you're mad about what happened with that old man, but sitting here feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help ye get your family heirloom back."

Jack's head swiveled around as he glared at her. "Don't you think I know this?" he asked with a slight edge of anger on his voice as he picked up the empty rum bottle and tossed it out into the water. 

"Jack."

Finally the flare in the man's eyes died down as he said to no one in particular, "I need a drink," and made his way past Anamaria, his drunken crew and back into Tortuga.

---

The moon was high above when a figure came swaggering down the docks towards the _Black Pearl._ As the person stumbled over the side of the boat, he heard laughing, swearing and singing. Righting himself, he heard a loud shout of, "What about the captain?" An equally loud feminine voice rose over the swell of masculine voices saying, "He's a filthy two-timing pirate. What would he know about love?"

"Aye, that he is, Anamaria, but still, surely the Captain knows a thing or two about love, after all, he does know how to keep the ladies happy." A drunken Gibbs came to the captain's defense.

There was a snort and a sharp retort, "I wouldn't count on it, Mr. Gibbs. Jack wouldn't know love iffen' it came up an' bit him on the as-" A loud crash made her stop as a shadowed figure stumbled over the side of the boat.

Anamaria jumped up from her spot on a crate in the middle of the guys and made her way to him, "Jack, where've ye been?"

Jack blinked and studied her. "Consorting with the ladies at the tavern. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have to set sail for Port Antonio," he all but answered happily as he made his way to the helm.

"Port Antonio?" Gibbs asked the woman standing there with a confused look upon her face. "Why-" he never finished his sentence as she turned around and ordered, "Ok, ye heard him, let's get moving. Well don't jus' stand there, move your sorry tails and get goin'." 

The crew, what had not passed out on the deck, quickly dispersed and soon the _Black Pearl _was gliding over the moonlit waters, it's destination weighing heavily on every one's mind.

---

"Jack?" The voice was soft yet firm.

The eccentric captain never lifted his head in acknowledgement as a lithe figure stepped up beside him. Jack leaned heavily against a railing, his gaze locked on the dark horizon. 

The shadowed figure leaned against the railing as well, their eyes on the silent man. Jack turned without a word and placed his back to the person. There was a hollow sigh and then, "Jack? Jack why won't ye talk to me?"

The man then tilted his head slightly and shot a small glare at the person. 

"Fine, if ye won't say anythin' to me, then fine. It's not like I care anyway."

The person stepped away from the railing and turned to go when Jack spoke up, "Sorry love, it's just… me back hurts a bit. It feels like someone is shovin' a bloody knife in it."

"What?"

"Ye heard me." Jack retorted. "Back-stabbin' I believe it feels like."

The person whirled around quickly and stared at Jack. A shocked look passed over the features as they whispered, "Back-stab- oh god! Jack ye heard us didn't you?"

Jack smirked. "Did more than just hear, Anamaria." he spat out.

Anamaria hung her head as she once again leaned against the railing beside her captain. "Jack, I didn't mean any of those things I said. I was- I had too much to drink Jack. I got carried away and I'm sorry. I honestly, don't know what came over me."

Jack looked at her and for a second his frown had vanished and he knew she was sincere in her words. The words floated back to him, _He's a filthy two-timing pirate. What would he know about love? _Again the frown grew on his face as he turned away from the woman.

Finally he spoke. "Well sorry or not, what's been done can't be taken back. Ye don't know a thing about me, love, and therefore, have no right in sayin' I'm a cheat and that I don't know how to love. In fact of sayin' so, I think it's ye who doesn't know what love is. Always arrogant, self-centered, and never lettin' a man get close to ye.' He turned to her then and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you was afraid to be loved, probably cause ye don't know how to love back."

It was Anamaria's turn to be angry as the fire flashed in her eyes. "And tellin' every wench ye come across ye love them, feeding them lies, makes you capable of loving? Ye use them, and then when you are done with them, ye drop them faster than you can drink. If that's you're version of love, then I'd hate to see the woman who truly falls for ye in the end."

Jack spun on his heels and looked at her. "Now that was a might below the belt love. And a painful blow it was too." He said sarcastically.

The woman's head snapped up then as she pointed a thin finger in Jack's face. "Pain?" she asked loudly not caring who heard her. "Let me tell ye about pain, Jack Sparrow. Pain is the result of losing something you care for so badly.' She paused and glared at him before screaming, "Pain is the result of losing the one you love. You have no idea what pain is!" Taking a deep breath she continued with a shaky voice, "Pain was… a young man whom loved life, loved adventure, loved… me. He was so eager to discover the world and with me by his side. We were madly in love, Jack. He held so much anticipation for his.. no _our _future. He was going to be great in whatever he did. And I- I was going to be there, right by his side, sharing his newfound love for life with him. It was all we ever wanted. Each other and a life together. It was all we… needed." She stopped, tears threatening to rush from her eyes.

She dragged a hand over her face; the sleeve soaking up any tears that had already been shed. She roughly pulled a chain from around her neck and held it up in show to where Jack could see it clearly. Looking at him she saw that all his anger was gone and where mere hatred once rested on his features was now a sad smile and a wistful expression. 

Turning her attention back to the chain she gestured at a tiny silver band looped around the necklace. "We.. were to be married. We both were excited and being so young and in love, nothin' else mattered to us. Nothin' at all."

Jack, unable to hide his sadness, turned from her. Anamaria looked dejected at his action, but said nothing. A long silence hovered above them before Jack broke it. "Did I know him?"

"No."

"So why didn't ye two get hitched like ye had planned? Ye said you both were madly in love, what happened?"

Anamaria closed her eyes as the memories flooded back to her. "He died," she whispered. "Died protecting our families, our home. Died protecting… me. It was during the winter, a week before we were to be wed. It was that week that pirates invaded our home, Port Maria, and slaughtered everyone, burned everythin' to the ground and stole what they could. It was that week that my world was turned upside down. I lost a family and a lover all in one night. I… I didn't know what to do or where to go. That was until I landed myself in Tortuga." Here she stopped as she thought for her next words. "Then I met you… and that's when my bad had gone to worse.' 

She heard Jack give a soft chuckle at this and she saw him nod out of the corner of her eye. "So, ye aren't from Tortuga?" he asked surprised.

Anamaria shook her head and offered a forced smile. "No."

Jack straightened himself out and turned towards her, looking at her fully for the first time that night. "I had no idea you had gone through that, love, and I'm sorry."

"No, Jack. I'm sorry. Sorry for having held that in for so long. Sorry for having been a bitter old bag. Sorry for havin' run you in the dirt, even though, half the time I think that's exactly where ye belong. I might not always sound sincere, but I am sorry."

"And ye should be." Jack almost laughed out as he responded. "Look love, no offense, but ye can be the meanest creature on legs at times, and when ye get like that, I'm downright afraid to be around ye. Afraid you'll gouge my eyes out and feed 'em to Cotton's bird."

Anamaria chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Aye."

A glint in the moonlight caught Jack's attention as he felt the press of cold metal upon his chin. "Why be afraid of me, Jack Sparrow. After all, I am just a _woman._" She emphasized the last words to get her point across.

Jack grinned as he drew his own sword from his side. "Do ye think it's wise crossing blades with a pirate, love?"

"And do ye think it's wise crossing words with a woman?" Anamaria scoffed.

Jack's face scrunched up in thought before he replied, "Aye. I guess there be only one way to find out." He gave her a wide toothed grin and added, "Ladies first."

---

****

Author's Corner: Heh, well… I'm not very impressed with this chapter. It didn't go where I wanted it to, but it'll have to do for now. I might get back later after I have had time to think this part over and revise it. So keep a sharp eye on it.

This chapter may seem even, uncharacteristically not having anything to do with the story, but hey, it's a starting point for something beautiful. Geez, even the best novels have their slow points. Aye?

Ok… ok… I'm starting on the next chapter, just, keep your hats on. I hope that this chapter didn't scare anyone away, but believe me… this isn't as good as it's gonna get.

-Dragon Demon


	5. Proving Her Worth

**Disclaimer**: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival

---

Anamaria instinctively took the defense as Jack moved towards her. "Ladies first." He purred as he unsheathed his sword. Anamaria tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade before loosening it and stepping sideways. Jack moved in the same sense keeping a distance from her. 

After circling several times, Anamaria offered a lop-sided grin and asked, "Well? What are ye waitin' for? Ye did say ladies first."

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at her in disbelief. It was a split second reaction; but that split second cost him. A stinging sensation in his left arm snapped him back to his senses. Jack stumbled back bringing his sword up to parry a second attack. 

Anamaria ducked as the captain's blade made a deathly swipe towards her head, the tip of the sword barely catching a lock of hair. Rolling out of harm's way, she brought her weapon up blocking another series of slashes. Sensing entrapment, she quickly kicked out with her leg, the action striking Jack in the thigh and bringing him to his knee. 

He glared at her and she offered a smile in return. Making use of Jack's unfortunate state, Anamaria made haste to retreat behind a nearby crate while Jack regained his bearings. 

"That was a luck shot, Anamaria." he replied as he advanced around the deck looking for his prey. There was a noise behind him and his lips tugged into a grin as he turned around. Anamaria stepped out from her hiding spot to see Jack facing her, his sword posed in mid-air ready for her to make another move. 

There was a soft _clang _of metal as she ran her blade the length of his, her eyes never leaving his. Without warning, Jack stepped forward and brought his blade around swiftly only to be stopped. With quick reactions, both pirates were face to face, their blades being blocked by the others. Anamaria smiled mischievously as she lunged forward catching Jack off balance as her small frame rammed into him. 

Jack caught his footing just in time to swing his blade down parrying a blow that would have surely severed his leg from his thigh. "Not bad." He grunted with a hint of fatigue in his voice.

"But, how's your footwork?" he once again questioned. "I step here,' he stepped to the left and Anamaria followed suit, her dark eyes burning into his. "Now I step here,' he stated as he slowly shuffled to the right. Anamaria took a side step as Jack studied her face carefully. As if on cue, he made a slight jump forward hoping to catch the woman off guard.

Anamaria quickly went down to one knee as she spun halfway around and rammed the hilt of her sword into Jack's midsection. There was a loud _oof_ as he doubled over, his breathing labored. He glanced down where he saw his opponent still kneeling, her back to him. Jack never had been a man to take advantage of his advesary in a fight, especially when their back was to him. He smirked. However, he didn't see Anamaria as big a threat as he probably would have someone like Will.

He smiled at the though of the blacksmith and he remembered their first meeting and that fateful sword fight that day in the forge at Port Royal. He raised his sword and flicked his wrist in a smooth blow that in any other fight would have been fatal. A glint of silver caught Jack's eye as Anamaria's blade came up over her head, once again to meet Jack's.

There was a slight curse from the lavish captain as Anamaria scrambled to her feet. It was at that unfortunate moment that the ship decided to lurch forward as it hit a small wave in the water causing Anamaria to loose her footing. From her position, she saw Jack's blade above her head and it's swift decent towards her face. 

Jack's frown faded as his blade came to a stop inches above his head. Looking down he saw Anamaria- tired, sweaty and breathing hard- blocking his blow, her sword matching his in the air. Without notice, Jack brought his sword straight down, thus catching the woman off guard and causing her to drop her blade. She stumbled backwards until she felt herself being stopped by the wooden wall of the quarterdeck.

Jack's blade rested gently across her neck and collarbone, a devious grin upon his face. 

Anamaria's breath came in short gasps as her heart raced from the adrenaline of the sparring, a look of defeat upon her face. Her hair was tangled, a small wisp of it hanging in her face from where it had encounter Jack's sword moments before. Her face glistened with the sweat of the vigorous fighting and her shirt was wrinkled and had been torn.

Jack cocked his head at the sight of her pinned like a helpless animal and smiled. "How come ye never told me ye knew how to handle a sword?"

"'Cause ye never asked you empiric-" she was rudely cut off as Jack said simply, "Ah, don't start that again love. It's late and your name callin' can go on for hours."

Anamaria gave him a ghastly look as he continued, "I must admit, ye fight quite well. And ye never told me,' he paused and then placed his left hand over his heart and said in a mocking voice, "I'm hurt."

Anamaria rolled her eyes and went to push past him seeing as their squabble was over but instead found that Jack refused to let her go. "Jack." She whispered as she tapped his arm that held the sword. "Do ye mind..?"

He watched her for a moment more and then carelessly lifted a finger and twirled it in the small wisp of hair that hung in her face. "Ye know something, love, we're alike, you and I."

"Oh please, don't even start."

"No, no- really." He stated quite matter-of-factly. "Ye see… we're both lovers of the sea. Neither bein' tied down or held in lock and key. We're free, the two of us. Free out here, on the Pearl, on the waves. Free to go where ever the wind takes us."

Anamaria stiffened under the intense gaze of the man, his words floating in her head. She briefly looked away from him as she tried to slow her heartbeat down from the fight, from the defeat, from his closeness. From his touch. 

After a long silence, she looked up only to see his kohl-rimmed eyes still held their gaze with hers. His face was mere inches from hers and she closed her eyes, afraid it was nothing but a dream. She could feel his breath upon her neck as her mind was screaming with a voice of reason to stop.

There was a loud squawkfrom above on the mast that broke the moment. Anamaria's eyes snapped open and she felt the pressure of the captain's blade upon her neck fade as he stepped back allowing her movement from her trapped position. 

Jack sheathed his sword as Anamaria retrieved hers looking it over. Jack cleared his throat as he said, "Well… it seems it is late, perhaps we should be retirin' for the evening. There's a pillow and a bottle of rum callin' me name and I best not keep 'em waitin'. 

He gave a nod to his first mate and made his way to his cabin leaving Anamaria all alone on the deck pondering just what had happened between them.

---

"Cap'n?"

The voice was loud enough to jolt any man from his thoughts, yet it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

"Cap'n?" The person called a bit louder this time placing an old weathered hand on the captain's shoulder. 

Jack jumped out of his daze and turned to see Gibbs standing there. He raised an eyebrow at the older man- his sign for Gibbs to state his reason for seeing him.

"Cap'n, why is it, we be setting sail for Port Antonio?"

Rubbing his chin he answered, "Unfinished business Gibbs."

Gibbs frowned, his eyes still filled confusion. "Aye, sir, but what business it be that requires us t' go out th't way?"

Jack glanced at him, a look that made Gibbs swallow hard. "Because, my good friend, it be my unfinished business and I aim on finishin' it."

Gibbs stood in silence. Finally it was broken by Jack. "It seems the Governor there has something that belongs to me. And I won't stop 'til I get back, savvy?"

There was a nod from beside Jack and he smiled. Gibbs opened his mouth to say something more when something from behind Jack caught his attention causing him to glower. Muttering something about bad luck and nosey women, he turned leaving Jack to ponder his thoughts alone.

---

****

Author's Corner: Well well… heh, boring chapter and quite pointless. But aw, the tender moments. Granted, think what you will, but this chapter was nothing but fluff so to speak. It wasn't intended to move the story along, but merely to add another state of puzzlement to those on board as well another state of relationships/friendships. 

Sorry, but I just couldn't resist myself in throwing this in there. A glimpse of the dear Anamaria's past as well as her skills and cunningness and… dun dun… feelings and/or emotions. Mwuhaha… my perturbing chapter if there ever was one. 

Also, if you are going to review/flame and complain about how this chapter wasn't going anywhere or had anything to do with the story, don't bother. I already 'know!' Yes! Amazing, isn't it, I already know about how it has nothing to do with the plot of the story. But sheesh, all good romances had to start some where, savvy?

In the next chapter, our favorite captain and crew are going to get a slight shock as they finally make dock at Port Antonio. What awaits Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs and the rest of the crew at the Port? And exactly… where did Anamaria learn to fight like that? All this and more as you stay tuned.

****

Review Thanks: Yay, I got more reviews, go me!

Jackfan2- Hello again! And thank you! I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Well, here are the winning results of the fight. Not a surprise, huh? I mean, imagine Jack's pride if her were beat by Anamaria, who is, regardless of her façade, a woman! I'd never hear the end of that one. 

Cal- Greetings once more friend. I appreciate your review and the antic inside it. (laughs) Jack does strike as some sort of virginal girl, eh? Except the virginal thing. We can leave, the woman, yes. 


	6. Of Trees and Plans

**Disclaimer**: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival

---

The sun was just beginning to set when a swift knock sounded on the cabin door. Gibbs stuck his head inside to see Jack sitting at his desk staring at a paper in his hands. "Cap'n, we're comin' up to port within the hour."

Jack never looked up as he answered, "Thank you Gibbs. Make sure all hands are ready to make dock." 

"Aye, cap'n." Gibbs replied as he turned to leave. Just before the door closed Jack called out, "Oh and Gibbs.."

Gibbs poked his head back inside and looked at him. "Tell Anamaria to dock a ways out from port. I don't want to give our arrival away, savvy?"

Gibbs furrowed his brow at this but agreed all the same. He stole a last glance at his captain and vaguely wondered what could possibly be on the paper that held the man's attention. Shrugging, he went about his business and began to prepare the crew and ship for docking.

---

Anamaria gave a final tug on the rigging as they lowered a sail to be repaired. It had a slight rip in it from a storm they had come through during the journey. As she began to remove the sail from the spars, she felt something brush against her shoulder.

Not looking back she asked, "What do ye want?"

"Aww, come now, love, is that any way to greet your favorite Captain?"

Anamaria smirked. "It wouldn't be, if ye were me favorite Captain. But you're not."

There was a sigh with a hint of fake disappointment as the person spoke again. "Ye wound me, Anamaria. You've been avoiding me all day long. Why?"

Anamaria continued to unhook the sail and fold it all but neatly in her arms. "Probably 'cause ye have been drunk and passed out in your cabin all day, Jack."

Jack looked perplexed but smiled all the more. "Then that would explain that bloody bump on me head." He absently rubbed a spot on his forehead as he spoke.

Anamaria sighed. "Ye are a class act, Jack Sparrow."

Jack frowned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "That's _Captain _to you, love." 

Shooting him a glare she retorted, "You'll be anythin' but a Captain, if ye don't get your hand off my ass."

Jack leisurely removed his hand from where it had been resting just below her waist. "Touchy tonight, aren't we?"

Anamaria spun around and held back the urge to slap the man with full force. "You're despicable. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." She removed his arm from around her shoulders and pushed past him.

"Stop right there." Jack yelled after her in what he hoped was an intimidating tone. Anamaria knew her rights and her place on the ship, and she knew she had gotten away with a lot more than she should have, but she also knew better than to cross the Captain.

Jack tilted his head surprised to see the woman stop. Stuttering he said, "I- I was hopin' you'd accompany me into town."

"Hoping?" Anamaria echoed. "Since when does the all mighty Jack Sparrow hope?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he began to get frustrated. "Think what you want, love, but I'm only askin' 'cause I might need you to slip in and get me treasure back." He paused and grinned. "You'd make a great scapegoat." 

Anamaria's eyes glowed with fury. "Well you will just have to find yourself another _scapegoat_, 'cause I'm not doin' it." She once again headed for her quarters below deck to fix the sail when Jack grabbed her arm.

"You will go and that's an order- from your Captain. Savvy?" 

Yanking her arm from his grip she seethed, "Fine."

Jack's anger faded as he smiled and exclaimed, "Oh good! Then we best be goin' or we're gonna miss all the fun." He gently took her arm this time and led her towards a nearby boat. Letting her go, he started to lower the boat to the waters below, humming as he went.

Anamaria scowled at him. Allowing her better half to win, she set the sail down and began to help lower the boat. Jack looked over at her and smiled. "Finally decided to help, eh?"

"I'm only helpin' 'cause I want to get this over with, you mangy sea dog. The sooner we get that trinket back, the sooner we can be on our way."

A chuckle rewarded her as Jack stated, "Right, right. And then everythin' will be jolly good, eh, love?"

Anamaria pulled on a rope and muttered, "Whatever," as the boat landed on the water with a resounding _smack._

Jack gave her a lopsided grin and quickly disappeared over the edge of the ship and to the small boat below.

---

"Exactly where are we goin'?" Anamaria asked as she walked beside Jack through the town. She assumed they were some where in the market place, seeing as most of the surrounding buildings were small merchant shops. Every now and then, a large shop would be outlandishly on the edge of the inner shops, as if to be kept from view of the people walking through the streets.

There wasn't a single window aglow with candlelight as they passed through and Anamaria shuddered from the cold vibes the place gave off. _This place is like a ghost town_, she told herself as they continued their journey.

"Why, we are goin' to the Governor's mansion, o' course!" Jack implied while gesturing. 

Anamaria rolled her eyes. "I know that! But _where _is it?"

Jack placed a hand on her arm causing her to stop. He pointed to a small drive leading off the main road, and Anamaria could see numerous carriages lined along the lane. A large mansion met the drive at the end, and she could see that every window was lit with a soft yellow glow. Music, voices and laughter wafted through the air to her ears and she could tell they were having a high turn and fancy to do.

"There." Jack told her with a nod of his head. 

Lost in thought, Anamaria studied the building. It was large and like most other manors, it was a pristine white with columns and brick accents. To her, it was the loveliest place she had ever seen, but given the chance, she didn't think she'd want to be the one to live there. A rich noble's life was what it was, and that just wasn't a life she'd want to bear. Unable to goof off, always having to be the role model to the town's people. And no freedom. At least on the _Black Pearl,_ she had her freedom to be herself.

"… and then we'll make our get away. They'll ne'er know what hit 'em." Jack rambled. He looked at Anamaria and frowned. Tapping her shoulder, she jumped and turned to face him as he asked, "Did ye hear anythin' I said?"

"What? I- uh, no." she fumbled. "Sorry."

Jack shrugged and once again began to state his plan to her. "… and then we'll make our get away. They'll ne'er know what hit 'em." Anamaria nodded. "But do ye really think we can pull it off?"

The man gazed at her in disbelief. "Love, I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow._ I can pull anything off. Now come on, let's get a move on." He said as he hurriedly led her down the lane to the large estate.

Anamaria raised an eyebrow as they passed a sign on the way in. Laughing she said, "Sunny Dale? Who would name their place Sunny Dale?"

They stopped in front of a large oak tree and Jack replied, "Now is not the time to jest, love. Up ye go." 

Anamaria's laughter died as she looked between Jack and the tree. His hands were knitted together as a step hold as he waited for her to climb up. "Ye want me to go up there?" she pointed from herself to the tree.

He nodded. "How else do ye suppose we're gonna get inside? Knock?"

"Ugh! You're unbelievable, Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed as she placed her foot in his hands. Grabbing hold of the nearest branch, she lifted herself up with the help of Jack all the while muttering, "First he expects me to forgive 'im for sinking me boat. Now he wants me to climb a tree like some loco cat."

Jack soon followed and rested in the crook of a branch near the tree trunk. Anamaria glowered at him. "You're daft, Jack. Ye know that?"

"Heard it all before, love." He answered with a grin. He spotted a window and pointed saying, "There. That's where we need to get."

Anamaria did a double take as her eyes rested upon the window. "Are ye mad? We can't get across that from here! It's too far!"

Bobbing his head around in annoyance, Jack asked her, "Do ye ever try to even succeed in somethin'?"

"Do ye ever shut-up?" she snapped back. Making her way towards the window, she looked down. "If we some how survive this, Jack, I'm goin' to kill ye."

"Would ye just climb?" he pestered as he gave her a slight push.

Anamaria slapped his hand away as she continued to make her way through the branches. She finally came to a stop, mere feet from the window. Jack came up beside her and said, "Well, that don't look so bad, now does it?"

"What do ye mean it doesn't look so bad? That's at least a four foot jump from here, ye idiot!" Anamaria yelled.

Jack clasped a hand over her mouth. "Keep it down. We don't want to give ourselves away, now do we?"

Prying his hand from her face, Anamaria slid out on the branch as far as she could go. Taking a deep breath, she leapt for the window, her hands coming in contact with the sill and her fingers gripping down to hold herself up. Pulling herself up, she eventually managed to climb through the window. Once inside, she leaned back out and extended her hand towards Jack who graciously accepted it and made his way from the branch to the house. 

Anamaria gripped the sill as she held onto Jack's arm and heaved him through the window. Jack tumbled forward causing Anamaria to trip and fall as Jack landed on top of her. Catching his breath, Jack retrieved his hat from the floor and placed it on his head. 

"Get off of me!" Anamaria demanded as Jack looked around.

He glanced down at her with a sly grin. "I don't know about you, love, but I'm quite comfy where I am, thank you."

Struggling, Anamaria freed an arm and brought it up to place a well deserved slap upon Jack when something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Jack, oblivious to this, joked, "Calm down, Anamaria. It's not like anyone has to kno-" he trailed off as a blade came to rest on his neck.

Looking up, he saw a young woman frowning at him, a sword in her hand. Jack held up his hands and slowly rose to his feet, freeing the once pinned Anamaria who followed suit. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my father's house?" 

Jack stepped forward but stopped as the tip of the blade dug into his skin. "I asked you a question, now answer it." She told him as she held her ground.

"The name's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, love, now who might ye be?"

The girl dropped her blade and allowed it to rest by her side. "Jack Sparrow?" she asked as Jack implied, "_Captain!"_

She ignored him and looked thoughtfully at the wall. "_The _Jack Sparrow who sailed the _Black Pearl_?"

Jack took off his hat and gave a slight bow. "Aye, that would be me, love." He regarded the girl with a grin and asked, "You look familiar, have I threatened you before?"

Anamaria rolled her eyes and elbowed the man in the ribs. "Jack, stop goofing off."

"To be honest, yes you have." The girl answered. She walked across the room and placed the sword back in its scabbard. "It was several years ago, though. Back before you were betrayed by your crew and left for dead on that forsaken island."

"How do ye know about that?" Jack asked in a low voice.

The girl stared at him. "I know all sorts of things about you, Jack Sparrow." She opened a cabinet and set the sheathed sword inside as she continued, "I know about you, your ship, how you got off that island- by the way, does everyone honestly believe that you roped two sea turtles together using hair from your back to escape?"

Anamaria glared at her Captain and quipped, "No, but he would like to think everyone does."

The girl laughed as she turned back to face them. "Well then, it seems that not much has changed about him, now has it?"

Jack looked shocked. "Why don't ye tell me who ye are and how ye know all about me."

Leaning against a wall, the girl said, "My name is Vera. My father is the Governor of Port Antonio."

Jack's eyes opened wide as he raised a hand. "Well I'll be! Vera Garrison! Hardly didn't recognize ye now that ye have gone and grown up!"

Anamaria walked around the room looking at the numerous pictures on the walls. She stopped in front of a large painting of a ship and smiled. _Looks like the Black Pearl,_ she thought demurely.

Behind her she could hear Jack raving about how wonderful Vera looks since he last saw her. Frowning she continued to pace around studying all the items on the walls and shelves. _I guess Jack and Vera had a thing back then_, she told herself sadly. 

"…. Don't be silly, Jack! I've had lots of suitors- in fact, I was just married two years ago." Anamaria paused at this and listened with earnest. 

"Well who is the lucky bloke? I feel awful sorry for him!" Jack teased.

Vera shot him a look. "His name is Thomas. He was the Lieutenant of Port Antonio's guard before he was injured in a boat accident last May."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jack said sadly. Looking up, he caught Anamaria's gaze and nodded. Placing an arm around Vera's shoulders he said, "Vera, love, perhaps ye can help me with something."

"Like what?"

"Well see it's like this…" Jack started as he told his story.

"And you think my father has it?" Vera asked after listening to Jack's tale.

Jack nodded. "It's what I'm told."

Vera sighed. "He did make a trip to Tortuga, some years ago. He was en route to a colony down that way when he made the stop over. If I remember correctly, he had come home with something he said was valuable. But he refused to let me see it."

"Do ye know where it is now?" Anamaria questioned from her spot on the other side of the room.

"No. But if he still has it, it would be in his library some where." Vera suggested.

Jack scratched his chin. "Is there a chance ye could slip in and find it?"

Vera shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to." She looked between Jack and Anamaria. "But you might."

This caught Jack's attention. 'How so?"

Vera smiled and began to tell him of a plan that might work. Jack nodded and grinned, "That might work."

Anamaria remained silent, unhappy of what she was hearing. When Jack looked over at her she said indignantly, "No, I'm not doin' it."

"Come on now, Anamaria. It's not like it's goin' to kill ye." Jack stated.

"And it might be your only chance," Vera added. "It won't be for long, just a couple of hours at the most."

"I don't care! I'm not doin' it." Anamaria told them as she turned away. "I don't like the idea. And I'm not goin' to be a part of it."

Jack swaggered up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anamaria, please. Vera's right, this is our only chance. Think of it, the sooner you agree to help, the sooner we can be on our way. Won't you reconsider? Do it for me, Anamaria, please."

Anamaria tilted her head and looked at him. "Jack, ye know I'd do anythin' for ye cause you are my captain. But this is out of the question." With that said, she turned from Jack and headed back to the window.

---

****

Author's Corner: Whoo… another day, another chapter. I wonder what the plan could be? Why is Anamaria so reluctant to do it? Do people even read these author notes?

Ok, so chapter 6 is up. Not much as to the plot, but we are getting there. The next chapter will reveal a lot more, I promise. It also promises a rendezvous with Will and Elizabeth. (yay!) And if you are wondering about the small attitude problem(s) between Jack and Anamaria, well let's just say love is blind. And ignorant. 

Also, I'm sure most of you are wondering why Anamaria is acting childish about climbing the tree when she climbs the rigging all the time. (shrugs) Trees and riggings are different, I suppose. Besides, it's not every day you have some one telling you to climb a tree when you could just as easily use the door, eh? 

Any way, this A/N is going to be short, because I haven't much information to display for the insight of this chapter. Mainly because I hope it's somewhat self-explanatory. Savvy? If not, then feel free to email me and ask. 

Ok, now onward to the next chapter! Dun dun dun….

****

Review Thanks- (To my two faithful reviewers!)

Cal- (laughs) Pointing out the obvious is a must for us. We enjoy it, whether we are the author or the reviewer. The realization might not be as soon as you'd like, but it'll be there. For bettering of the chapter's to make them juicy. (hint hint) Thanks so much!

Jackfan2- Most definitely! They might hook up, but I some times get the feeling he isn't a one-woman man. Jack and monogamy- don't go hand in hand. But we can change that. I'm glad you enjoyed the duel. It wasn't as real as I hoped it would be, but I was aiming for a surprise in Jack's sense. Mainly, that he did underestimate her because he never really has gotten to know her. Again, I thank you for the review, it makes it all worth while.

-Dragon Demon


	7. A Night At Sunny Dale

****

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival

---

Anamaria headed for the window when Jack gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her. "Anamaria, I can't do this without your help. That trinket means a lot to me, almost as much as the _Pearl_."

Anamaria adverted her gaze. "I know Jack. Nothin' means more to ye than that ship." She shook her head, "And I'm not goin' to go along with this plan. I won't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because Jack, this plan involves me wearing a dress!" Anamaria huffed. "And I'm not wearing no dress!"

Vera stepped in then and said, "But Anamaria. It's not like anyone is going to know but Jack-"

Anamaria cut her off. "And that's part of me problem, Vera! Ye don't know Jack like I do." She glared at him. "He'd waste no time in tellin' the rest of the crew about this."

Jack looked hurt. "I would ne'er do somethin' like that, love."

Anamaria stepped back. "Ye are a lyin', no good, boat stealin' scoundrel and if ye think for one minute I'd believe ye, Jack Sparrow, then ye are mistaken."

Jack frowned having been caught but instead of making a come back he shrugged. "I won't tell anyone, not if ye help me."

"And if I don't?"

Jack turned from her. "Then ye don't. And if ye don't, then I'll get some one else to help me and if I have to get some one else to help me, well then… I'll know who not to ask when I need a hand." He paused and then continued, "And I'll also tell Gibbs who broke his favorite flask by usin' it to scrub barnacles off the ship."

Anamaria gasped and spun around. "Fine, Jack Sparrow. If that's the way ye are gonna be." She marched up to Vera and stated, "I'll do it."

Vera nodded and told her, "Don't worry. It won't be for long. Just long enough for Jack to get the key's to my father's study." She smiled as she led Anamaria out the door and down the hall.

---

Jack looked in the mirror and straightened out his jacket. As per the plan, he too had agreed to play the part and wear a suit. Downstairs he could hear music and voices from the ball the Governor was having.

He tapped his foot to the music and continued to straighten out the jacket and the pants. Finally the door opened and an older man stepped in. "Sir, Lady Vera is finished and waiting for you in the foyer."

"Ah, wonderful!" Jack exclaimed as he looked in the mirror one last time and then followed the man. In his mind, Jack was grumbling just as much as Anamaria had been, but it was a plan and one that would work, he hoped. And with his treasure on the line, he'd gladly do what it took to get it back without being caught and thrown in jail.

He had had enough of jails; that he was sure of.

When they arrived downstairs to the foyer, Jack saw Vera standing there, idly chewing on her thumbnail. Her back was to him as she impatiently waited for his arrival. 

"Impatient, are we?" Jack jested as he stood beside her.

Vera jumped in surprise and turned to him, the shock evident on her face. "Jack… you look so.. so different! Almost handsome in a sort of- vile, roguish way."

Jack bowed. "Why thank ye." He looked around. "Where's Anamaria?"

Vera gestured to a door behind her. "In there… she didn't feel like waiting out here for you. Said that if you couldn't be on time, she sure wouldn't be."

Jack chuckled. "That's my Anamaria." As if on cue, the door opened and a maid stepped out, her back towards Jack and Vera. It was clear to the two that she was trying her best to pull something out from inside the confines of the room.

"C'mon miss. You're gonna be late and Mrs. Vera doesn't like it when people are tardy." The maid was saying as she struggled at the door.

From inside there was a sharp curse and, "Hey, don't push! Stop pullin' me! Hey, Let Go!"

Vera rushed to the door and said in a hushed tone, "Now, Miss. Anamaria. Come on, Jack's waiting for you. You can't keep him waiting all night long."

"Wanna bet?" Anamaria retorted.

By some stroke of luck or perhaps a hefty push from the maid inside, Anamaria soon found herself standing in the hallway with several pairs of eyes on her. The one she felt the most were the eyes of Jack. She fidgeted under the scrutiny before asking rather loudly, "What are you lookin' at?"

Everyone but Vera and Jack stopped staring and even then, Vera found it hard to not advert her gaze, afraid she was embarrassing the poor woman more.

Jack stood still as his eyes traveled over Anamaria. Her long dark hair had been pinned up with loose curls tumbling out of the hold and around her face. Vera had said she had a natural beauty about her, and therefore, didn't bother with rouge. 

Jack noted her brown eyes stood out in contrast to the light blue dress she wore. It was long and billowed out, with a diamond cut bodice and a square neckline. The sleeves were short, allowing Anamaria to move her arms freely and a small necklace rested carefully around her neck.

All in all, Jack had to give Vera credit for making Anamaria look every part a woman. Anamaria squirmed under the close observation of the man before talking.

"Jack, stop starin' at me." She demanded softly as she looked away.

The question brought him back to realization as he said, "I'm sorry. It's just… ye look so- so…" he couldn't find the right words and Anamaria filled them in for him. "Different." She stated. In her mind she was screaming at him, _Just say it ye old fool! I look ugly. Ugly and refined. I hate you, Jack Sparrow!_

"…lovely." Jack whispered as he found the word he was looking for.

Anamaria's head snapped up. " W-what?" she stared at him. "Are ye drunk? Or maybe it's because you're daft. And blind." She could have gone on all night long but Jack finally silenced her by saying, "You look fine, love. Now let's go get that key so I can get me treasure and we can get out of here."

"No arguments there," Anamaria agreed as Jack took her arm and led her out of the foyer.

---

"Ok Jack." Vera was talking. "That's my father, over there. To his right is Commodore Malone. To his left, is Lieutenant Cromwell. The man beside Cromwell is my husband, Thomas. My father usually keeps the keys in his right inside pocket. However, I don't think that particular jacket has inside pockets, but they will be on the right, regardless."

Jack nodded as he listened carefully. "Once you get the keys, head through those doors there," she pointed at a door that was open to the guests that lead to a hallway. "From there, go up the stairs, hang a right and it's the door at the end of the hall. Understand?"

"Got it," Jack answered as Anamaria nodded. 

Vera nodded her own acknowledgment before adding, "And remember… where there's a will, there's a way. I must go now before my father and Thomas get worried about me." With that, she quickly disappeared through the throng of people. 

Jack turned to Anamaria who still seemed uncomfortable and asked, "How ye doin'?"

She glared at him and answered, "Just peachy. Considerin' I'm wearin' a dress and am standin' here with you while you play Mr. Noble."

"Great!" Jack replied, "Now where's the rum?"

Anamaria rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Jack. Maybe ye should forget the rum and just focus on getting those keys."

"Not without my rum," Jack mumbled as he left her side to find where they kept the vile drink.

Anamaria suddenly felt even more out of place standing in the middle of the room, alone, among people she didn't know. Couples pushed past her as others danced around her. She stepped out of the way and tried to hide among the people just milling around but didn't have much luck. 

She stomped her foot impatiently as she muttered, "Jack, you filthy bastard, where'd ye go?" She tried standing on her tiptoes to see over the heads of the people standing in front of her, but was unable to do so with the shoes she wore.

It was most unfortunate that she lost her balance, due to the traitorous shoes she wore, and stumbled forward to the ground. She felt two arms grab her, breaking her fall, and began to say, "It's about time you came back! Where have ye-" she stopped when she noticed it wasn't Jack who stood there.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought you were some one else," she apologized.

A young man stood there, his arms around her. "My apologies, Miss."

Anamaria faltered. His brown eyes held hers in a locked gaze as she stammered her own apology once again. He wasn't bad looking, for a noble, she thought. His brown hair was tied back and his tanned skin and suit made his eyes stand out.

She nodded, too dumbfounded to speak. Anamaria's eye caught sight of someone behind the young man and frowned. _Jack,_ she wondered. It was indeed Jack, but before the pirate could get to her, a young woman came up to the man.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked, as she saw the young man's arms around Anamaria. 

The man jumped and pulled his arms back. "It's not what it looks like, darling. I promise."

"He's right. I stumbled and he was kind enough to help me." Anamaria piped up. 

The woman was about to say something else, when a hand grabbed the young man's shoulder and spun him around. "Hey you, get your hands off of her!" Anamaria moved around the man and took hold of Jack's arm trying to get him to release the lad.

The young woman suddenly cried out, "Jack!"

Jack looked up at the young woman. "Elizabeth!"

The young man tilted his head as Jack released him. "Jack!"

Jack faced the man. "Will!"

Will and Elizabeth stared at the woman who stood beside Jack. After what seemed like an eternity, it dawned on Will who she was. "Anamaria?"

Anamaria cringed. "Hello Turner." She said with sarcasm. She looked past him and scrunched her nose. In a last ditch effort to get the three pairs of eyes off of her, she said, "Norrington!"

Jack, Elizabeth and Will turned in the direction Anamaria was looking and asked, "Norrington?" 

"I don't see him." Will stated as he looked around.

Anamaria smirked. Jack looked at her and she made show of sighing with relief. "It must have been me imagination." She quickly added trying to elude Jack.

Jack scowled at her and gave her a playful smack on the hind end to which she abruptly countered with a punch to his arm.

Jack jumped back and regarded her with mirth in his eyes as he said, "Oww, love that hurts." Anamaria uttered a cry of frustration and walked off grumbling leaving the three friends to catch up.

---

"You look very nice this evening, Anamaria." Will commented to the young woman as she leaned against a table on the edge of the room. When he got no answer from her he said, "Normally, one says 'thank you' when they are given a compliment."

Anamaria tilted her head and cast a glance at him. "Thanks," she mumbled as she slowly took a sip of the drink in her hand.

Will raised an eyebrow and asked, "Care to dance?"

The young woman's head snapped up as she looked at the man beside her. "What about your fiancée?" 

"You mean my wife?" Will corrected with amusement.

Anamaria murmured an apology and nodded. "Take a look for yourself." Will told her as he gestured out at the dance floor where Jack and Elizabeth were dancing.

Will caught a shadow flicker across Anamaria's face before she finally agreed and allowed Will to lead her out on the floor.

"So why are ye two here?" Anamaria asked as Will led her around the floor. 

Will frowned. "Oh, it was Elizabeth's father's idea. He thought it would be good if the two of us got out and since Governor Swann and Governor Garrison are long time friends, we were invited to join the festivities this year. Unfortunately the Governor was unable to make it due to important business." Will rolled his eyes. "Frankly, I believe he just didn't want to come and I can't say I don't blame him."

Anamaria laughed as she agreed. "Aye, that's understandable. I envy the bloke for havin' been able to escape this torture." 

Will chuckled as they continued to dance, other couples, passing or occasionally bumping into them as they went.

It wasn't long before they bumped into Jack and Elizabeth and Anamaria soon found herself being whisked away by Jack as he and Will traded partners. As they took a turn around the floor Jack spoke, "It's getting late. We should retrieve that key and get out of here before the party ends."

"No arguments here," Anamaria quipped as she frowned. "My feet are startin' to kill me."

Jack grinned slyly at her. "See, now you're startin' to sound like a lady."

Anamaria punched him playfully as she grumbled with exasperation. As the song ended, Jack quickly led her across the room to where the Governor stood with his entourage. Jack made his way through the throng of nobles before coming to a stop outside the small circle around Garrison.

Picking up on the topic at hand, Jack idly added, "Come now, Lieutenant Cromwell. We all know that your plan of defense will fail when the first wave of a raid comes through those gates."

Several pairs of eyes swept to Jack and Anamaria in questioning as the two stepped forward. Anamaria stiffened and quickly spotted Vera standing to the side of her husband. 

"And who, pray tell, might you be, sir? I don't think I recall your name." Cromwell replied with an edge of bitterness.

Jack gave a slight nod and bowed as he exclaimed, "My name is Jackson Curtis. And this is my wife, Ana." 

Anamaria nearly choked as the words came from Jack's mouth. _What in the name of Hades…_ she wondered as he was introduced to the others.

Garrison pointed at the people and named them off, until he finally came to Vera. "And this is my eldest daughter, Vera and her husband Thomas. Behind her," he paused and gestured to a figure behind Vera. "Is my youngest daughter, Laurel."

Jack took her hand and kissed it as she said hello. "So you are the new teller at the bank, am I correct?" Laurel asked flirtatiously. 

Jack answered with a smile and said, "That I am, Madame."

"I look forward to doing business with you, Mr. Curtis."

Laurel smiled sweetly before being ushered away by her father. After what seemed an eternity, Jack finally excused himself and Ana from the group, but not before shaking hands with the Governor and embracing the man in a friendly manner.

When they were out of earshot and view, Jack reached into his pocket and withdrew something shiny that clung to his finger. Anamaria's face lit up as he jingled the keys in front of her. Grabbing them she said, "Finally! Now I can get out of these bloody shoes."

Keeping from view of other guests, the two pirates quickly made their way up the stairs and to the study. Jack stealthily unlocked the door and slipped inside. Anamaria closed the door noiselessly behind her and turned to look at Jack.

"Jack… those things ye told the Governor," she trailed off.

The pirate captain stopped his search for the treasure. "Vera told me to tell her father those things, Anamaria. She said it would be the perfect cover-up considerin' that the real Mr. Curtis is out of town. Luckily for us, they have no clue as to anythin' but their last names and Mr. Curtis' occupation. Now stop standin' there like a school girl and help me."

Anamaria shook her head in disgust and went about the room searching for any sign of what would resemble a treasure Jack would own. After an hour or so, Anamaria huffed with frustration and leaned against the desk, her signal that she was through searching. Jack continued to comb through the numerous books lined on the shelves on the walls.

"Jack, ye might as well give up. We've been searchin' for an hour or more and we still haven't found anythin'." 

A quick glare and a curse rewarded her as Jack made his way to another shelf. "I'm not leavin' until I have me treasure back where it belongs, savvy?"

"Aye," Anamaria answered tiredly as she began another search through the desk drawers. Convinced nothing was there, she moved on to another cabinet which she had previously unlocked using the keys Jack had 'borrowed without permission.' Sifting through papers and knick-knacks alike, Anamaria slammed the door shut as the search came up empty handed.

"Quite love, we don't want them to know we're up here while they are down there." Jack scolded gently as he walked about. 

Anamaria huffed. "There's no way we're gonna find that treasure, Jack, in such a small amount of time!"

"Now what was it that Vera was saying about a way…" Jack pondered out loud. As if some one had smacked him, he exclaimed, "Oh yes! Where there's a will, there's a way."

Scowling at her captain, Anamaria scoffed, "Yeah, well my _will_ to stay here, in this dress and these shoes any longer, has faded." She turned to head for the door. "And there's no _way_ I'm stayin' here to continue this little treasure hunt o-" she suddenly stopped as her eyes rested on something that hung upon the wall above the desk.

Cocking her head slightly she smiled. "Jack."

"Not now, love, I'm busy."

"Jack!" 

Jack sighed loudly, clearly annoyed that he had to stop his searching for only gods knew what as Anamaria insisted he look at her. "What?"

Anamaria pointed at the object that held her gaze. "Look."

Jack came up beside her and eyed the object. "So what, it's an old wagon wheel. What's so bloody fascinating about an old wagon wheel?!"

Instead of slapping him like she so wanted to, Anamaria gently took hold of his arm and whispered, "It's right where Vera said it would be."

"What are you talkin' about?" Jack questioned. "How much did ye have to drink tonight, Anamaria."

"Would ye just shut up for one minute and listen for once!" Anamaria snapped at him. "Look! Vera said that where there's a _wheel_, there's a way."

Like a boot crashing down on his head, Jack realized what Anamaria meant. "So it is!" He quickly scrambled over behind the desk and studied the wagon wheel on the wall. Carefully he removed the antique from the wall as Anamaria gasped.

"Is that..?" Anamaria started.

Jack grinned. "Aye love. We've hit the jackpot!"

---

****

Author's Corner- Alas, an end to such rubbish. Ok, this chapter delves more into the story plot, as you can well see. It actually takes you inside the small town of Port Antonio where Jack gets the chance to search for his treasure among the Governor's manor. It's not much, I know, but it's an insight and a little more depth as to how they get inside, what they find and of course, a small cameo appearance by Will and Elizabeth.

I know this chapter was kind of sucky, but I had to throw it in for the sake of getting Will and Elizabeth in there some where. They don't much fit into the beginning of the story, but they do appear near the end, once again, so rest assured. I also used this chapter to play around with Jack and Anamaria's characters a bit. Just a smidgen, though. Jack of course, is still… Jack. I'm sure those few hints of the old Captain shone through just when you thought he was getting out of whack.

Of course, the characters, Vera and Laurel Garrison, will probably be obsolete after chapter 8, because they were just stepping-stones. I'm thinking of bringing in Port Antonio's Commodore and Lieutenant later on in the story, as well as Norrington. That has yet to be decided.

Ok, I think that about wraps it up for this chapter. I've hoped you enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you all next chapter.

****

Review Thanks- 

Cal- Hello once again friend! And once again, thanks for the wonderful review. The knocking off of Jack's block comes much later. Much, much later. I hope your theory was right, or close to. If not, email me what your theory is, and I'll see if I can fit it in some where, ok? Always welcome to any and all hints or suggestions, if it'll make the story more interesting to the reader. Hope to hear from you soon!

-Dragon Demon


	8. An Unexpected Twist

****

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival

---

"We've hit the jackpot." Jack exclaimed as he set the wagon wheel on the floor. 

A small metal door stuck out like a sore thumb in the wall revealing a safe compartment.

Anamaria found it hard to contain her excitement and soon stood beside Jack as he took the keys and unlocked the small safe in the wall that had been hidden behind the wheel.

"Finally, after all these years." Jack murmured as the safe door swung open with a light jingling of the keys.

Anamaria placed a hand on Jack's arm. "Seems things are lookin' up for ye, Captain."

A small smile graced Jack's lips at the title as he carefully withdrew several items- a velvet pouch containing doubloon's, several pieces of parchment consisting of a will and a picture- from the confines of the safe and set them aside. 

The last item Jack withdrew was a small leather-bound book old with age and dust. Anamaria frowned. Jack had placed every thing inside the safe aside on the desk, she of course, had gone through everything set aside as well.

"Jack, where's your treasure?" she asked at last, a look of confusion on her face.

The pirate had stood silently nearby the book still gripped firmly in his hands. "Right here." he whispered.

Anamaria furrowed her brow before her face contorted with fury. "A book?!" she asked in an irritated tone. "Ye drug me all the way out here for a- for a BOOK!" Her voice rose as did her hand.

Jack turned to look at her but instead was met by her fist. He stumbled back and tripped over a chair, the book dropping to the ground and opening to show that several of the pages had been cut to form a tiny compartment within.

Anamaria knelt, picked up the book and began flipping through the pages. "Jack, all the pages have a hole in them."

Jack, rubbing the sore spot on his chin where Anamaria had decked him answered, "I know love." He sat up and flexed his jaw a bit before adding, "I'm the one who cut the hole out."

"But-- why?"

Taking the book from her, he looked it over. A look Anamaria couldn't place flickered across his features as he inspected the book front to back. He shook his head muttering something but before Anamaria could ask what was wrong he stated, "It's gone."

"What's gone, Jack?"

Jack stood up and looked around the room. "Me treasure." He said. Anamaria rose to her feet and tried taking the book but before she could get her hands on it Jack yelled, "The treasure is Gone!" and threw the book across the room where it knocked a vase off a table causing it to shatter on the floor.

Anamaria cringed inwardly as the sound of the shattering vase and turned back to Jack. "I thought that book was your treasure."

Jack laughed sardonically. "No! The book wasn't me treasure! It was what was inside the book that I was after."

"What was inside the book?" Anamaria asked as she began to place everything back inside the safe. Instead of answering her, Jack began to pick up anything he could and hurl it across the room knocking books off the shelves, lamps off the tables and pictures off the walls. Anamaria ran over to him and stopped him from throwing the flower vase he held in his hands. 

"Jack! What was inside the book?" she asked again with a firm tone and a strong grip on his hand. Jack staggered back until he landed softly in an armchair. Anamaria shuffled her way across the littered room and kneeled in front of him. "Jack, tell me what was inside that book of yours."

Jack hung his head and finally began to speak in a muffled voice. Anamaria had to lean close to even catch the words. "It was… a key."

"A key?" Anamaria echoed with curiosity. 

"Yes. A key." Jack gestured with his hands as he sat back. "Two years before I was marooned by Barbossa, my crew and I stopped over in this port, some where in between here and Tortuga. We had run into a nasty storm, one that not even I was daft enough to sail through, so we docked for the night." He paused and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. 

"It was strange, by any means. A port I had never 'eard of or seen before, just out there in the middle of nowhere. So me and ole Bootstrap went ashore to have a look see. There wasn't a body in sight; the place was deserted. No lights on anywhere, not even at the cantina. We thought it was odd, no lights, no people, not even a wench. We had decided to return to the _Pearl _and leave dock as soon as possible. Something wasn't right about that little town, and we knew it." Jack sighed, his hand pressed firmly to his forehead.

"It was then that we saw the old man. He was limping through the street, his body covered in blood. Bill reached 'im first as the man collapsed." Jack trailed off a bit and took a deep breath. It was then that Anamaria noticed he was shaking. Shaking as if he were afraid of something. She touched his shoulder and Jack went on with his story. 

"He had something in his hand, clutching it close to him and he was mumblin' things we couldn't understand. Something about his family and his daughter being killed. Finally he pushed what he had been holdin' into Bill's hand. Told 'im to take it and use it to return what had been stolen, unless we wanted to die and take the world with us. Neither Bill nor I knew what this man was talking about, thought he was delirious. He was rantin' and ravin' about a cursed island that was protected by a spirit that kept their town safe. And that on this island was a treasure so damned by the devil, that the spirit itself was afraid of it. That man died there that night, in Bill's arms. Against our better judgments, we buried him, then made for the ship. We weren't the same after that."

Anamaria pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Meanin'…?:

"Meanin', everyone thinks I went mad on that island I was marooned on. But honestly, I think I went mad that night in that town. After that, things began happenin'. Most of me crew fell ill, some died. I started havin' dreams and visions. Visions of what happened that night on that island. Several ports and towns were being raided, the people slaughtered, everythin' burned to the ground." Jack glanced up at Anamaria and frowned. "Port Maria was one of these."

Anamaria's eyes widened with shock and disbelief as she looked away from her captain. She rose to her feet and turned from Jack, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes or the tears that had begun to form. "What happened after that?" she choked out.

Jack sat back. "I don't know. As quick as it started, it ended. It didn't take Bill and I long to realize that whoever was doing the raidin' was lookin' for somethin'. The somethin' that that old man gave Bill that night. It was a key to the island, to the treasure. In exchange for protection of the village, the village protected the island. Shortly after that, we learned of the treasure on Isla de Muerta. I'd 'eard of the curse it bore, but didn't pay much mind to it. But the story that old man told us, did spark some worry."

"Was it the same island that the old man spoke of?" Anamaria questioned as she wiped her face off with the back of her hand before facing Jack.

"No. It wasn't. We never did find that island, thankfully. Bill gave me the key and told me to get rid of it. But for some reason, every time I tried, I couldn't. So I hid it and left it in Tortuga. Shortly afterwards, my crew turned on me and I was marooned. When I escaped from there, I went in search of me ship. That's when I came across the stories of an island that didn't exist, not even to those who knew where it was. But there was a map. I saw it with me own eye, I did. And I memorized it, and wrote it down." 

He pointed behind Anamaria. "In that book. But it's gone too."

Anamaria seemed confused as she asked, "Why do ye need the key and map, Jack?"

"Because love, I made a promise. When I learned of Bill's death, I promised him that I'd get revenge and that I'd find that island. I got me revenge. But findin' that island has proved to be difficult." Jack told her calmly.

"But why? Why find the island Jack when it was responsible for the deaths of all the people in that town?" Anamaria snapped at him. She was confused and worried, and she wasn't sure what Jack was up to, and in her opinion, that was always a bad thing.

"To stop whatever it was that was killin' all those people, Anamaria! Bill and I saw it with our own eyes, the death, the blood. It wasn't natural the way those people died. And, I promised to find that island and return what had been taken." Jack stated with a look of determination. "If I didn't, whatever is killin' all those people will continue doin' so."

Anamaria sighed in exasperation. "But how do ye know what was taken from that island? Or who even has it!"

Jack grinned for the first time since discovering that his book was empty. "Simple love. I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow. I can do anythin'."

Anamaria shot him a look as he quickly commented, "Plus, I had what was taken. The old man had it that night. Seems they had gotten it back, but never got to return it."

"So why didn't ye return it that same night?"

Giving her his trademark grin he shrugged and said, "We didn't know where it was. No map."

Anamaria growled in frustration. "Ok, but you found the map and copied it. Why didn't ye return it then?"

There was another grin, as he answered, "I didn't have a ship."

"Well ye had mine!" Anamaria spat out angrily.

Jack rubbed his chin. "True, I did. But see, I only had yours _after _I returned that treasure."

Anamaria stopped pacing the floor and looked at him. "So, ye did return the treasure?"

"Aye- a long time ago, love. I kept me promise to return it. But I kept the key and map to keep it from fallin' in the wrong hands." Jack said in a low voice.

Anamaria grabbed the nearest thing she could find, being a pillow from a sofa, and threw it at Jack yelling, "Ye filthy rat! Ye had me believin' your story about still havin' that cursed treasure!"

He caught it and placed it on the floor as he spoke, "But now someone has the key and the map to this island. Meanin' if they find the island and take somethin' from it-"

Anamaria finished his sentence. "That the curse of this island is goin' to continue killin' until it gets what was taken from it."

Jack nodded and was about to say something else when they both heard shouts coming from outside in the hallway. Anamaria's head snapped up as the doors jolted and buckled under the weight of the guards outside ramming into it. The doors finally gave in as they swung open to reveal several armed soldiers and the Governor.

"Seize her!" the Governor ordered.

Anamaria looked to Jack only to see he was gone. She turned back to the guards, trapped and unarmed. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention causing her to turn. The guard in front of her suddenly hit the ground, the remains of a broken vase scattered around his body.

"Jack!" Anamaria yelled with surprise as the pirate stood behind the fallen guard. He grabbed her by the arm with his free hand, a sword in the other and started to clear a path through the guards. 

"Don't let him escape men!" The Governor ordered as he stayed out of the way. 

Jack pushed Anamaria out the door into the hallway as soon as he was able. "Run." He instructed her as he blocked a blow from a guard.

Anamaria nodded with hesitation and made her way down the hallway only to come to an abrupt stop as several more guards including the Commodore came barreling up the stairs blocking her exit. 

"Desist!" Commodore Malone hollered as Anamaria turned around and ran the other way. On her way, she grabbed Jack who was locked in a stare down with a guard and yelled, "Jack! Now is not the time!"

"Where are we headin' love?" Jack asked as he kept pace beside her.

Anamaria pointed to a rope that had been carelessly tied on a hook at the end of the balcony leading to the dance floor below. Jack smiled knowingly and ran ahead to have the rope untied before Anamaria reached him.

Anamaria paused and knocked over a statue in the hallway behind her to slow the guards down. Jack got the rope untied and turned to tell Anamaria to hurry when the sound of a pistol went off echoing through the hall. There were screams below as numerous couples hit the floor. A guard stood feet behind the statue, a pistol in his hands aimed at the fleeing woman. Anamaria stumbled and fell forward, a scream escaping her lips. 

---

****

Author's Corner- (drum roll in background) Dun dun dun… Got you interested yet? How about hanging onto the edge of your seats? Yes! A cliff-hanger. I hate them, but there isn't anyway to get around them, sadly. 

Ok, for those of you out there, a _cantina _is a bar that serves liquor. I figured being, a different place, perhaps they don't call it a tavern. Why not try for something a bit… not out of the obvious.

Also, I guess I should tell you, since fanfiction.net wouldn't allow me a third genre, this does contain some angst/drama. Most fics do, you'll get over it. I hope. (gulps) As for the whole cursed island thing- that wasn't exactly planned when I started writing this. But the entire Barbossa/Isla de Muerta plot has been done numerous times. And while yes (I'm going to ruin it for you all) Barbossa does show up in this story some where along the way, it has nothing to do with Isla de Muerta! And Barbossa isn't exactly the enemy, he is only one of many. (hint hint)

And the enemy isn't an OC either, by the way! Turns out, I didn't have to make my own character. But the Governor Garrison is an OC, but blarg on him because he isn't important. (kicks Garrison) 

This wraps up my A/N, I believe. I'm sure you are dying to read chapter 9… and funny enough, I have it right here (holds it up) but I am not posting it yet. (evil laughter) This is like a sitcom, and I, I am like… a chocolate crazed dust-bunny, just waiting to strike. Make you sweat a bit, perhaps make theories of what is to happen. Or to come. So just sit tight… and, um… don't break anything. Yeah… definitely, don't break anything.

****

Review Thanks- 

Jackfan2- Hehe, no Will and Elizabeth won't reappear again for a couple more chapters. Perhaps not until towards the end. They do play a big part though, even if they aren't flitting around the story that much. As for the more intimate moments between Jack and Ana, well… let's just say, that depends on Jack. O.o 

Wren- Ok, I don't believe I mentioned you on round 5, so here is for 5 and 7. Thank you! Yes yes, Norrington is on the hunt for Sparrow, or so we would think. (Does anyone really believe that Norrington went after Jack at the end of the movie? He does seem a bit skeptical.) But he will be here, for a brief moment, but here all the same. He finds something that Jack cherishes and brings it back to him. How kind of him! As to when that'll be, I have no idea. So just keep on checking back with me on this, and we'll go from there. 

Cal- Cruel and unfair, but needing to be done. I have read several stories where Anamaria is in a dress, but it's usually because someone begged her to and not because it was imperative that she wear it for the sake of the story. But all the same, she wore one. (Congrats to those authors who managed to get that wildcat into a dress) And as for the climbing the tree in the gown- of course not! I wouldn't dream of making her climb down the tree in the gown, especially seeing as, Jack would probably climb down ahead of her, and we all know how Jack can be when it comes to women. A regular peeing Tom he is! 

-Dragon Demon


	9. What I Know Now

****

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival

(**Quick A/N**: In tradition with reviews, it seems I have 2 faithful reviewers whom I'd like to dedicate this chapter to. Jackfan2 and Cal, you guys are the _greatest!_ Thanks for all of your support and encouragement! Now, on with the show!)

---

__

(Don't let go of the things you believe in)   
You give me something that I can believe in   
_(Don't let go of this moment in time)_   
Go of this moment in time   
_(Don't let go of the things that you're feeling)_   
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling   
_(Don't let go)_   
No, I won't let go 

--Bryan Adams

---

The sound of a pistol going off echoed through the hallway. Jack's head came up just as he saw Anamaria stumble and fall forward screaming.

"Anamaria!" Jack let go of the rope and ran to her side. The guard who fired fumbled to reload his pistol when Jack's fist sent him backwards knocking the pistol out of his hand and over the balcony.

Jack ran over to the fallen woman and crouched beside her. Blood had begun to seep through the dress from where the bullet had found its mark. Jack gingerly reached down and laid a hand over the wound when suddenly another hand shot out and grabbed his.

  
"Touch it again, and I'll kill ye."

Startled Jack jumped back falling onto his bottom. "Ana- Anamaria! You're not dead!"

Anamaria pushed herself up, the pain showing in her eyes. "Seems that way. Looks like you're stuck with me, Sparrow. Now help me up."

Jack dusted himself off and carefully helped Anamaria up only to have her fall into his arms. She seethed in pain as she reached down and took her shoes off. Cursing, she tossed them aside and tried to stand up but to no avail.

"I thought…"

Anamaria cut him off by saying, "It'll take more than that to kill me, Jack Sparrow. Ye should know that by now. Let's get out of here."

"How did ye… dodge that bullet?" Jack asked her as she hobbled down the hall. 

Anamaria smirked. "I didn't. I twisted my ankle and fell. Stupid shoes. That's the last time I listen to ye Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, but they saved your life." Jack teased. 

Anamaria was ready to knock him into yesterday when shouts from behind them drew her attention away. Jack broke into a run, forgetting the injured women who clung to him, until she tumbled forward. Jack slowed down and tightened his grip on her keeping her from falling face first onto the floor.

A certain pain crossed Anamaria's eyes as she realized that she was dead weight on Jack's hands and that they would both be caught if he continued the slow pace for her sake. "Jack, just leave me. Go and find that key. Thousands of lives depend on ye; mine is only one. Go. "

Jack's face-hardened at the words as he said, "I won't leave ye behind. You're part of me crew, and I don't turn me back on me crew."

Anamaria glared at him in anger. "Don't be stupid Jack! If they catch ye, then what about the rest of your crew? They will catch them too, and hang them along side us! Is that what ye want?"

Jack didn't answer as he ducked to avoid a bullet that whizzed through the air. The shouts were closer now. _Guess that statue didn't slow 'em down much, _Jack thought bitterly. He knew what he had to do. He knew Anamaria was right. They would catch them, and then they would catch the crew. And they would all be hanged- together.

But Jack couldn't… no he _wouldn't_ leave Anamaria behind. She was an asset to his crew, to himself. She was a friend. He wouldn't betray her and leave her to die alone at the hands of Governor Garrison and his men. 

Jack was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Anamaria screaming at him, telling him to save himself. Nor did he hear her scream his name or that they had come to a dead end. Jack snapped out of his reverie just in time to see that they were quickly running out of hallway in which to run. _The rope,_ he pondered. _No, I can't- not with Anamaria injured like this. We wouldn't make it out._

Another thought struck Jack's mind as he stared ahead. Without another word, he scooped Anamaria up in his arms- her shouts and kicking doing nothing to help matters- and broke into a run. His only words were, "Hold on."

Anamaria's face paled when she saw what he was planning on doing. "Jack! No! Don't!"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Jack crashed through the window at the end of the hall. 

Anamaria screwed her eyes shut as her grip on Jack tightened. She felt her stomach flutter and her heart raced with terror. _What was he thinking? _She thought as she held on- there wasn't much else she could do. Burying her face in Jack's neck she whispered, "Don't let go."

---

It felt like he was flying. The feeling of falling through the air felt like freedom. But Jack was scared. _No,_ he thought. _Not scared. Terrified. _He felt Anamaria's arms tighten their hold on him as they fell downwards- to what, he didn't know. He wasn't sure why he had gone through the window- perhaps there was some odd chance (should he not die first) that he could escape back to the _Pearl_ without being caught.

It was risky. But wasn't his entire life about risk taking? _Of course not!_ He told himself. There was rum, the _Black Pearl,_ revenge, his freedom, his friends-- his thoughts stalled out on him as one name came to mind. _Anamaria._

She had been with him from the start. He had stolen her boat, yet she joined his crew when he needed one. She had also had the _Pearl _in her possession, when he was due to hang for his crimes, yet she came back.

He never would understand why she stuck around, but now more than ever, he was glad she had. She had always been there when he needed her. He trusted her. _No_, he told himself. _I won't forsake her, not when she had many a chance to leave me, and didn't. _

He felt her in his arms, knowing that, for as long as they were in the air, she was safe. But he wasn't sure of what would await either of them once they hit the ground. He couldn't promise her the future, but he knew he could promise her the present. Safety, a spot on his crew and his friendship. 

His love--?

Was it possible that Jack even felt a twinge of love for this woman? Could it be possible that she had a place in his heart? Or maybe had even stolen it without him knowing. He wasn't sure. 

He felt her bury her face into his neck and he heard her soft and scared whisper, "Don't let go."

There were many things Captain Jack Sparrow was unsure of. But the one thing he was sure of… was he wouldn't ever let her go. 

Holding her close, protecting her, trying to comfort her, he told her reassuringly, "I won't."

No, there were many things Captain Jack Sparrow was unsure of. And the one thing he knew was… that he loved this woman.

---

Anamaria screamed as she felt a wave of coldness wash over her. She felt Jack's arms loosen their grip on her and she struggled to stay in their grasp. Her chest felt constricted, she couldn't breathe, and the sudden thought that she was going to die claimed her mind.

She felt something pull her up, to where she had no idea. She couldn't see as a blanket of darkness draped over her. Just as she felt like giving in, she felt a strong tug on her arm bringing her back from the brink.

Anamaria surfaced the water with a loud gasp as she inhaled deeply. She coughed to remove the water that had built in her lungs, thankful that she was still alive. She was cold and soaked. Her body was numb, and she found it hard to stay afloat as the weight of the waterlogged dress drug her down. But she wasn't sinking. Something was keeping her above the water.

Her endeavor was short lived as she felt someone pulling her, trying to catch her attention.

Craning her neck back, she saw Jack, struggling with the attempt of pulling her from the water. Shouts from above distracted her and she looked to see Garrison's guards rushing outside. 

"Search the perimeter! Don't let them escape!"

Anamaria ignored the shouts as she used her good arm to help wade through the water. Jack crested the small shore and helped her to her feet.

"Ye alright?" Jack questioned as he pulled off his soaked jacket. 

Anamaria, still in shock over what had happened, deftly nodded. The shock soon passed as she slapped Jack across the face and hissed, "Don't ye ever do that again, Jack Sparrow! We could have been killed!"

Jack didn't budge, but instead looked away. _Better to die trying to escape than not being able to escape at all. _He thought with a tinge of aggravation.

Anamaria unsteadily stood up, her injured ankle flaring with pain. Choking down the scream, she followed Jack through the trees as they made their way back to the docks.

Several times she and Jack had to stop on account of Anamaria's pleas to slow down so she could catch her breath. Finally they reached the docks and Jack pulled her into the shadows of a building as a group of guards rushed by. When the coast was clear, Jack and Anamaria made a run for the ship, both hoping and praying that someone wouldn't see them.

---

Jack stood on deck, a bottle of rum in his hands. His mind thought back to the earlier events at Sunny Dale. His treasure in which he had painstakingly kept hidden had been stolen. The past was, undoubtedly repeating itself. And Anamaria had been injured. 

Jack was at least thankful that her injuries weren't severe; he knew he wouldn't have been able to finish the task ahead had they been. 

Anamaria had been furious with Jack at the stunt he had pulled, and she was sure to let him know. He gingerly traced a hand over the now forming bruise on his cheek. He never would understand that woman, and frankly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Still, maybe she was right. Perhaps leaping out a two-story building window wasn't the way out he was looking for, but it was the best he could do on such short notice. He remembered how she had looked when they finally boarded the _Pearl. _It was a sight he knew he wouldn't soon forget either.

__

Flashback

Jack clambered onto the _Pearl _and turned to help Anamaria up. The sound of feet sounded on the deck and Jack could see the woman tense at the noise. It was Gibbs'; his face flushed, his shirt wrinkled and what appeared to be a fish in his hand. His arm was raised above his head as if he were ready to strike when his eyes fell upon Jack.

"Jack! Ye bloody scared the 'ell outta me ye did. Though' some'ne was sneakin' aboard." Gibbs said all at once.

Jack cast a curious glance at the man. "And what would ye have done Gibbs had it been just that? Pummel them with a flounder?" he asked as he gestured to the fish in Gibbs hand.

Gibbs was obviously drunk because he blinked in confusion and stared at the fish. Shrugging he absently tossed the fish overboard as if it never had happened. Gibbs shuffled towards Jack when he stopped and yelled, "Mary Mother of God! Anamaria! Why are ye dressed like that?"

Anamaria scowled at him and tried to give him what for only to find herself barely kissing the deck. "Careful love, the deck may be your friend, but let's try to keep the feelings to a minimum, savvy?"  
  
The anger once again rose in Anamaria's eyes as she put the rest of her strength in a punch that totally caught Jack off guard. He staggered back, his face emanating an immense pain of the likes he had never known. 

Anamaria glowered at him as she asked, "How could ye?"

It wasn't long before more of the crew had come up on deck to see what the commotion was. They found a drunken Gibbs, a dazed captain and a soaked Anamaria in, what appeared to be to them, a dress. One of the men whistled out and yelled, "Hey darlin'! I got an extra bunk if ye wan' to use it!" From somewhere else in the crowd someone stated, "Man! I'd like to swab her deck!" There was a round of laughter but they were soon silenced with a dangerous glare from Jack.

Jack saw the pain in his first mates eyes at the rude comments and immediately felt sorry for having dragged her into this. Anamaria, desperately trying to remain strong and look unfazed by the remarks, fled from the deck to her cabin below.

"Hey, was that Anamaria?" a guy asked from the back as she ran past him.

One of the guys who had made one of the remarks cringed as he said, "Oh crap."

After Anamaria had left the deck and the humiliating stares of her crew mates, Jack gave the crew their 'oh crap', a lecture that even the devil himself would fear.

---

Jack rapped softly on Anamaria's door. He heard her shuffle around inside as something fell to the floor. "Ana--? Are ye all right? Open the door."

The silence hung in the air as the door separated them. But reason finally won out and the door creaked open. Jack stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Anamaria sat in a chair on the far side of the small room, her back facing him.

Jack could see that she had taken the liberty to rid herself of the dress and put on something dry. The wet dress lay bunched in a pile on the floor; it's fabric still dripping. 

Anamaria was hunched over, her wet hair falling over her shoulders and soaking the back of her white shirt. She was gently massaging her right ankle, quite aware that Jack stood behind her watching.

From where he stood he could see the small splotch of red seeping through her shirt. "Anamaria?"

The woman ignored him as she continued to rub her ankle. Jack felt his irritation grow, but knew that he had no right to be mad. Instead of lashing out at her, he sat on her bed and stared at her.

"You're bleedin'." He mentioned softly.

Anamaria looked up then and glanced at him. Sighing she said, "I know. It won't stop."

Jack could see that she had already tried to bandage it, but at the angle it was at, she apparently had had some difficulty in tending to it. "'ere, let me help you." He said as he picked up a bottle from the floor and a bandage.

"No!" Anamaria refused as she backed away. She almost looked ashamed as she corrected herself. "I mean, no- thank you. I'm fine, Jack. Please, just… " her voice faded as he neared her. 

He frowned at her. "Now, if me memory serves right, ye never let me turn down your help when I was wounded. Why would now be any diff'rent? Is it 'cause you're proud and afraid to admit ye need help? Or is it 'cause you're a woman and think your job is to take care o' us?"

"None of the above." She replied. A certain look passed her features at the thought of Jack helping her; a look Jack knew all to well.

"If it's 'cause ye might have t' take off your shirt, don't worry, it's not like it's anythin' I haven't seen before." Jack offered with a sly grin.

Anamaria managed a strangled cry of disgust (and what Jack could tell, a slight smile) as she muttered, "Pervert."

"Just tryin' to help, love." 

When he saw Anamaria was still refusing his help he added, "Ye know, Ana, ye are a strong woman. Determined. Proud. Caring. Ye expect others to lean on ye 'cause they have for as long as ye can 'member. But I'm tellin' ye now, even the proud and strong need someone to lean on at times." He paused and hoped to see some cooperation.

When there was none he continued, "Take it from me, I know. See, I was and still am a proud man, to my word and me death. That was 'till I met a certain woman who made me realize that even the proud fall and need a hand. She taught me to swallow me pride, because in the end, pride gets ye no where. To this day, I still find that hand helping me up when I stumble. I also know that without her, I wouldn't be here today."

There was a sigh and a nod as Anamaria slipped her arm from her shirt; her head turned to the wall. Her mind was swarming with thoughts at her situation. _Ironic_, she said silently. Her line of concentration was broken by Jack's voice.

"Ye were lucky the bullet just grazed your arm." He assured. Sensing the silence once again he told her, "And I'm sorry about what happened on deck with the crew, Anamaria. I don't think you'll be havin' any more problems out o' that lot."

"Don't worry about it, Jack." Anamaria lied. "It's not like ye planned for it to happen."

She hissed in pain as he dabbed a cloth covered in rum onto her shoulder, the burn spreading through her arm. "Sorry," he whispered.

After some time, Anamaria got up the courage to ask, "Why didn't ye tell me?"

Jack looked at her, confused at what she was asking. He eventually nodded acknowledging her question. "I didn't think it mattered."

"Well it did!" Anamaria snapped. "It does."

Jack remained silent and began to wrap a new bandage around the pirate's arm. "Jack, we are your crew. Your friends. Ye should have told us. Not kept it hidden like it was some child's secret."

"Well I'm bloody sorry for tryin' to keep it from getting around. It's not like I had intended for this to happen! It's the last thing I want to be happenin' right now. That's why I kept the key hidden and the secret just that! A secret!" Jack retorted.

Anamaria closed her eyes and looked away from Jack. She knew she had crossed the line she had told herself to never cross. But he had not told anyone. Not even her. She felt almost betrayed knowing that this wasn't the only thing he was keeping from her. She thought she was his friend, that he could trust her with anything. _I guess I thought wrong._

Jack was angry with himself for having let the tension get the better of him. He knew he had upset Anamaria. He could see it just in the way she sat. She had turned away from him. "Ana… look at me."

When she refused to listen, he gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt or dying. Includin' you. Just please, trust me. And promise me that no matter what, you'll stay out of this and let me take care of it. I can't-- I don't want to lose you. Just promise me, ok?" 

Anamaria numbly nodded her agreement to his request. Jack forced a smile. "Ok. Why don't ye get some rest, I know ye must be exhausted." He observed as he stood up. He placed the bottle of rum on a table, his back to Anamaria.

She stood up and fixed her shirt. "I'm sorry, Jack. For getting mad at ye." She apologized as she finished buttoning her blouse.

"Forgiven." Jack reassured. "Now into bed wit' ye." As he turned to leave he looked back, "I'll be down later to check on you."

He was answered with a nod and he closed the door silently behind him.

Now he stood alone at the bow of the boat, his mind a maze of jumbled thoughts. He had indeed been down to check on her just as he promised. Several times in fact. He was relieved to see that she was sleeping soundlessly despite what she had been through.

Swishing the contents around in the bottle, his mind went back to Governor Garrison. It was possible that the Governor could know of the whereabouts of the key, since he did have the book in his possession for the past 10 or so years.

__

Yes, he thought demurely as he noiselessly found a rowboat and made his way to shore. _It's time to pay Garrison a lil' visit._

---

****

Author's Corner- Mwuhaha! How about that for 'romantic moments?' Hehe, I don't know how, but this chapter just, seemingly found it's way to the story. Talk about ironic. Ok, this will probably be only one of few scenes with Jack and Anamaria in rare form, such as they were here. 

Now, tell me, does anyone else disagree with the fact that, even though Anamaria seems able to fend for herself, that perhaps, some men of the crew harass her? Just curious. 

As for the chapter, strange I know, and I played Jack's cards just as I figured he would. Not completely letting his guard down, yet, being compassionate enough to show he has feelings as well. Jack really is a softie. Can I get an 'aye!' 

Meaning, I don't want to see any insults (a.k.a) flames, on the review board. Please, to open your options, if you as a reader/reviewer have something to say about how you do NOT like the story, then by all means, use my email address. I mean, seriously! The review board is for constructive criticism, (i.e.- a chance to tell me that I need to work on my character detail, my format or even to backtrack my plot to see where this all makes sense and meets together!) and I suppose good news. 

People don't want to read a review board only to find derogative and meaningless gibberish scrolled across the screen. (You SUCK!) I mean, jeez, at least offer a little bit of encouragement (You Suck!) So, in short, if you as a reader/reviewer can't respect a simple request such as emailing me if you want to flame, your review (a.k.a. flame) will be made fun of, emailed back to you with a short flame of my own and deleted from my board.

Ok, on to the next chapter, and don't worry… it won't be… all fluff. Blah, blah, blah.

****

Review Thanks- (Wow, what does a girl gotta do around here to get more reviews? If anyone knows, hey, let me in on the secret!)

Sillyfangirlwith2muchfree(time?)- Wow, a first time reviewer. Thanks so much! Yes, cliff hangers are evil, but heh, what's a body to do when the story threatens to steal away all your red gummy-bears if you don't place the cliffhanger somewhere? I guess now we know. I am glad you enjoyed this little tidbit of nonsense, and hope you stick around for more!

Jackfan2- (sighs) It seems ff.net has become an enemy as of late, with it's numerous server problems and the likes. But hey, who can complain! It's one of few places who allows us to rip off such great titles as 'Pirates of the Caribbean!' I'm also sorry to hear that your POS system had some temporary memory problems on behalf of reviews. Allow me to let you borrow me Ugly Stick, it comes in handy! Also, the 'trinket' referred to is the key in which Jack had stored in the book. Ok, so it's not really a trinket of sorts, but it'll work. Right? I'm sure that this chapter was confusing, and so offered to you (and anyone else who may be confused, please feel free to email or IM me and I will explain!) But rest assured, there will be another 'trinket' later on, one in which Jack is very fond and proud of. (hint hint)

Cal- You have a wonderful observation on things! The whole kiss and make better thing, wow, I'd have to say two thumbs up for you on that one! I'd have never dreamed of looking at it that way, and then again, we may never know why she treats him as such. Although, I have heard that when someone likes you, they tend to pick on you or such to cover up their feelings. Of course, I wouldn't know. Also, do you mind if I sorta use your theory of Ana's actions on Jack for a later story bit? 

-Dragon Demon


	10. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer**: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

Gliding. It was what you became accustomed to after having been on the ocean as long as she had been. It was the gliding that she savored; the feeling that she had wings that allowed her to soar. Soaring high above all that was below; but then the dream would fade and reality would be there waiting.

It was the gliding that gave her a taste of freedom, not the ship. And it was the gliding that jolted her awake, the gentle rocking proving to be harsh upon her injured arm.

Anamaria sat upright, her right hand slightly hovering over the bandage on her left shoulder. She flexed her ankle that had previously taken a beating from running in the shoes the night before finding that the once searing pain had now become a dull discomfort. 

She pushed herself from her bed carefully testing the ankle under her weight. Assured that the aching joint would hold, she made her way to the deck above. As she loitered through the grimy holds of the ship, she paused, feeling a certain uneasiness under her feet. _Moving?_ She thought cautiously.

After leaning against a wall to catch her breath, she trekked the rest of the way to the deck of the ship without another thought. She ascended to the deck and took in her surroundings. _We ARE moving!_ She told herself alarmingly. Glancing about wildly, she finally found the object of her turmoil and made a b-line straight for the helm.

"Jack!" she blatted as she stood looking up at him. "Why are we movin'?"

The captain raised an eyebrow at her and answered, "Because I set sail. Why else would we be movin'?"

Anamaria shot him a cold glare as she clambered up the small deck. "Why did ye set sail?"

Jack never took his eyes off the horizon as she waited for a response. He could feel Anamaria's eyes bore into the side of his head as she stood watching him. "We set sail, 'cause I am the Captain. And if I want to bloody set sail on me own ship, then I'll bloody set sail." He told her with a blasé tone.

"Where are we goin'?"

The pirate captain's eyes roved across the open sea before they slid over to look at Anamaria. "A tiny island off the coast of Tobago called Anse Erasme."

There was a short gasp beside him as Anamaria stared wide-eyed at him. A soft whisper escaped her lips, "Bloody Bay."

Jack's keen ears picked up the whisper and turned to her, "Ye know of it?"

"I've 'eard of it," Anamaria stated with a shake of her head. "It's said that the blood o' a thousand people stains the bay's waters."

"So it does." 

Anamaria noticed the melancholy tone to Jack's voice and frowned. Jack straightened himself out and stared out at the endless horizon. "Fourteen years ago, a ship set sail from Britain headed for Jamaica. On the way, this said ship met up with another said ship, in the whereabouts of Anse Erasme. On one hand, there was a privateer. On the other, a British Admiral. And amidst these two forces, a cove refuging a small village."

There was a slight pause as Jack allowed the past to flow back to his mind. "There were many stories about a treasure hidden in a grotto on a island in that vicinity. The privateer, after havin' 'eard o' such said fortune, happened upon the village one night. Many people died before the village's councilman gave up the bearin's for the island on assumption, 'h could save 'is village. But the privateer showed no mercy and he was slain. The island was found, and treasure and gold alike were taken. _But_-" Jack emphasized with a gesture of his hand.

"The privateer ne'er got a chance to escape. 'is ship was intercepted by the British Fleet and a battle ensued. The privateer and the Admiral fought valiantly and soon the privateer and 'is crew began to dwindle in size. The crew left what treasure they 'ad and split. The village was a battleground as they raced to put the treasure back in the grotto. The battle intensified, but soon the privateer took 'is loses and pulled out. Before he could, the British fired upon the other ship and the privateer is said to 'ave been crushed in the path of a cannonball."

Anamaria's face twisted into a scowl of disgust at the story. Jack scratched his chin. "The British Fleet counted their loses and the village- there was nothing left of it. The number o' dead was nigh on a hundred. And only one survivor, that the Fleet over looked." The captain's eyes took on a glazed look as he said, "Only one- an old man."

The woman beside him took a step back. "T-the village- is it--?" 

There was nod. "Aye, 'tis the same village." Jack turned and faced Anamaria, a look of perpetual guilt on his face. "The same village that was destroyed that me and me crew came upon."

"But, the privateer, if he died, then who was destroyin' all the other ports?"

"I suppose it be 'is crew. They lost the treasure and they lost the battle, they wanted revenge. Findin' the key was the perfect way to it. And what they did to those ports, was the perfect way t' find the key." Jack proclaimed solemnly. 

Anamaria stood by quietly, her mind digesting the information she had just heard. Another piece of the story had been revealed, and Anamaria could tell already, she didn't like where this adventure was heading. She sensed the silence to be the end of Jack's story, at least for now.

Unsure of how to react to the tale, she gently placed a hand on Jack's arm in hopes of offering some kind of comfort to the man. Jack tensed and stared at her, a look crossing his features, as if he was just recognizing Anamaria for the first time that morning.

"Jack."

The captain proffered a smile in response. "It'll all be okay, love. Ye just wait an' see."

She nodded a reply and then watched with amusement as Jack pulled something from within his overcoat. He held his hand out to her and asked, "Peach?"

Anamaria quirked an eyebrow and looked skeptically at the peach that Jack held out. "Where'd ye get it?"

Jack grinned then, an expression so unlike the sad one Anamaria had witnessed just moments ago. "Let's jus' say, I had me a nice lit'le visit with Governor Garrison last night. Thought I'd make handy o' the nice bounty upon 'is table."

"You wouldn't?" Anamaria questioned with a chuckle. Jack's whole face lit up with his grin as he pushed the peach into the woman's hand as she exclaimed, "You would!"

Jack turned back to the horizon as Anamaria accepted the fruit with whispered thanks. She started for the lower deck to begin her day, taking a small bite of the fuzzy produce. 

Jack was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as a voice screeched to his ears. 

"UGH! It's _ROTTEN_!"

Anamaria was hanging over the side of the boat gagging. Jack furrowed his brow as the woman glared at him, her face sending him the 'You did that on purpose' look. Leaving the helm, he made his way to her. Anamaria tossed the rest of the rotten peach into the water and narrowed her eyes at Jack, who pleaded innocent.

"Why was it rotten, Jack?" Anamaria asked as she tried to push the putrid taste from her mouth.

"I don't know, love." He replied as he pulled another peach from his coat. Taking his knife, he cut the fruit in half to reveal a healthy pink flesh inside. Anamaria glowered. Jack rubbed his finger over the half cut peach. Upon the touch, the once healthy flesh turned black with decay in his hands. 

"That's interesting." He murmured as he dumped the peach over the railing.

A breeze wafted over the two, a slight mist of spray accompanying it. Jack looked to the sky in the horizon as he whispered, "An' so it begins."

---

****

Author's Corner- Ok, chapter 10 is, undeniably short and perplex, I know. But have no fear! The answers are soon to come. 

This chapter also offers a bit more insight as to the small island that Jack mentioned earlier in chapter 8. And before I go any further, let me say that, Jack's story has A LOT of truth in it.

Some of the smaller things it dealt with are as fictional as the sun is bright. For instance, the village, that doesn't exist except in this story. There is such a place called Anse Erasme, or better known today as 'Bloody Bay.' It's a small cove in the Cayman Islands located just off of Tobago. 

The privateer- whose name I shall keep secret for it is not ready to be revealed yet, did in fact exist. The British Admiral- a one Sir John Harman- who encountered the Holland and France fleets in Bloody Bay (The fact that he faced this certain privateer is also fictional, but both men have a reserved spot in History, as little as it may be.) also existed in the 17th Century.

It's said that the British met a victory and that the spilled blood of those involved turned the water a red hue in the sunlight, hence the name Bloody Bay. Of course, there is another story on how this place got its name, but I much better like the first reason.

This battle also took place in the year 1666- when Harman defeated the French and Dutch fleets. Jack's tale begins 14 years before this chapter happened, meaning that this story takes place in 1680. (I know it's a tad bit off the assumed 1629 setting for the movie, but there was no real evidence of the actual year in Pirates of the Caribbean.) The 14-year (s) time line is as follows.

~*~

Sir John Harman's battle at Bloody Bay, 1666.

Jack and crew find the village in the same year- 1666- 2 years before the movie takes place. (2 years before he was marooned.)

Jack is marooned in year 1668- where for ten years he Port hops and goes after the _Black Pearl. _

In the year 1678, Jack meets Will and Elizabeth, takes revenge on Barbossa and gets the _Black Pearl_ back.

2 years after the movie ends, year 1680, our story takes place.

~*~

For more information on Bloody Bay and Sir John Harman, here is the following site in which I found that explains the history behind Bloody Bay. www.tobago.hm/folk/bloo-h.htm

It is a very interesting site with, not a lot, but sufficient information on this place.

Ok, if there was any confusion left that I overlooked, please let me know so that I can resolve the problem. I think I covered the basics, except who the privateer was, and his name will be released at a later date or as needed.

****

Review Thanks- 

Jackfan2- Wow, a LONG review! I enjoyed reading that! I'm glad you feel the story is in pace enough to react with the characters as they deal with things. I don't want to go all 'jumpy-jump' straight into a romance thing. I want it to pan out, just like a true relationship. 

While I don't think I have 'true genius writing talent' I'm thankful all the same for the compliment. As stated before (I think) writing was never my thing, and it still isn't to an extent. But I try. 

Usually I don't read stories I'm not interested in either. I do though, skim a chapter or two of a story to see if maybe I am judging the book by the cover. If I think it's of interest, I read it. If not, I hit the back button. But I do know that there are people out there, who flame out of spite. I think it's childish. If someone wants to bash my story, I'd hope they'd do so in email, ya know, be a mite courageous and not just flaming the review board.

I am an only girl of 5, so I am familiar with the feeling. Hence, I can come off quite emotionless sometimes, void of all emotions even. And then other times, I am the most emotional person I have ever known. Anamaria being one of not just 5, but nigh on 20, must be so much worse. The shock of her feelings/injury can cause a state of emotional distress for anybody, and that was what I was aiming for.

Cal- Yay! Another LONG review. I'm beginning to like this! Ok, so it's not fluff fluff, but slight fluff in a manner that both Jack and Anamaria, were not themselves. But more on an emotional level with each other, something that was not shown in the movie, save for Anamaria's staunch disdain towards Jack for having stolen her boat. 

I'm hoping to go a bit fluffier, in a fluffy kind of way, later on, but I shall let you be the judge of that. I'm trying to develop the relationship, slowly, instead of plunging them headlong into something they both have no clue on how to handle.

And wow, you teared up? That's awesome! Was the story that emotional and moving? Of course, the blood was from just the bullet grazing her arm, a huge discomfort, but nothing major or life threatening. Just something to add a little twist there to Jack's mental capacity. 

I guess his thoughts there towards the end were much the same as his life flashing before his eyes. A lot of thoughts happen in a split second stunt, but the mind comprehends so much in our last moments that it is hard to keep track of them all. 

The sailor, if a member of Jack's crew, was obviously drunk, seeing as there is no real threat to them in needing them to be sober, albeit, Norrington, whom, is a pansy! (grins) He is also daft, remember Will saying that Jack had proven that crew to be mad? It's all good! ^^

His going off to see Garrison, was of business and not having anything to do with the party crash or the incident involving Anamaria. I purposely left out the meeting between the two (Garrison and Jack) because it was miniscule. All that happens is Jack threatens him, as to who has the key, but I will reveal the meeting as a flashback later on. Ok.

Again, thank you, both for the kind words.

-Dragon Demon

P.S. It is in planning, but my author nick will probably change here soon with the upcoming chapters. Unsure as to what yet, but just a note to expect it when it does.


	11. Ship on the Horizon

****

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

"_An' so it begins_."

The words had long since passed and their meaning almost lost to the wind. The silence had lingered among the crew, each knowing that something wrong was in the air.

Jack had returned to the helm and began to let his mind wander when a voice broke through to him. 

"Cap'n," a deep voice spoke softly. "Cotton says we be comin' up on shore, sir."

Gibbs stood there uncertainly watching the captain, awaiting any orders he might have. Jack nodded. "Thank ye Gibbs. Tell all hands to prepare to dock."

The quartermaster eyed him but acknowledged the order with an, "Aye," and then quickly disappeared. 

"Now where be me compass-?" Jack asked himself as he began to search his pockets.

---

"CAP'N!" A swabbie came bustling into Jack's cabin where the eccentric pirate was rummaging through his desk looking for his compass.

Jack's head came up at the shout, the quick movement causing him to fall out of his seat. "Bloody 'ell! Can't anyone knock 'round here!"

The swabbie offered an apology before launching into the reason of his appearance. "Cap'n, sir! We've a situation on deck that requires your attention!"

Jack regarded him cautiously. "What kind o' situation?"

The swabbie looked nerve racked before replying, "Ship on th' horizon."

The captain wasted no time in getting to the helm where Gibbs stood warily. "Cap'n," he greeted Jack as he walked by.

"What do we have, Gibbs?"

The older man frowned. "Hard t' say, Jack. It sails no flag friendly t' us or the bloody redcoats."

"Interesting." Jack mumbled as he took the spyglass and watched the ship with curiosity. His lips drew together into a thin line as his eyes narrowed. "Make no mistake, mate. That there ship be no friend o' ours. Have the crew prepare the cannons, Gibbs and tell them to be ready to attack or defend, which ever comes first."

Gibbs' face fell. "Jack, do ye think it be wise to do this now?"

The stare Jack gave Gibbs chilled him to the bone and he nodded without another word and scurried off to do as he was told. 

---

Anamaria was idly sprawled out on her bunk below deck thinking of what Jack had told her that morning. She had been given specific orders to rest and was excused from the daily chores she usually tended to. She had protested, but Jack had reassured her that as soon as she was back in tiptop shape, she'd make up for her slack.

She had finally consented, all but happily and retired to her cabin. In her hand she fondled a glass marble; it's smooth surface kissing her skin as she flipped it through her fingers. 

It was a small token of something- she wasn't sure what- from Jack on a previous raid. It wasn't much, but it was a lovely little trinket in which Anamaria had come to find soothing for when she was frustrated. 

What intrigued her most about it was, when moved it produced a soft tinkling noise that was both comforting and relaxing. She often found herself gently rolling it in her hands, especially when she had had a rough day. And this past week had been full of nothing but rough days.

Sighing, she held the marble up in the path of a thin ray of sunshine filtering through the tiny window in her cabin watching it sparkle.

Anamaria eased herself onto her side, her back to the window. She glanced around her cabin and smiled. It was small in comparison to the captain's quarters, but larger in comparison to the other few cabins onboard.

Being a woman had its advantages.

She allowed her arm to drop to the bed as she closed her eyes. Her mind raged with thoughts keeping her from the sleep she wanted. Just as she felt herself drift off, she heard the sounds of numerous feet pounding on the floor outside accompanied by shouts.

There was a sudden knock on her door as some one shouted, "ALL HANDS TOPSIDE!"

Anamaria flung herself out of her bed, threw some boots on and quickly headed up with the other crewmembers.

Several men rushed past her and she had to hug the wall to keep from being knocked down. As she exited the holds, she saw the crew pulling in the rigging while others ran back below deck to man the cannons.

Jack stood at the helm yelling out orders as the men scurried back and forth. Anamaria made her way through the hustle and marched up to Jack.

"Jack! What's goin on?" She asked as she pushed her way to the captain only to bump into someone on the way.

Jack turned just in time to stop Anamaria from tripping and steadied her on her feet. He watched her momentarily before looking away. 

"What's goin' on?" Anamaria questioned again as she used Jack as a leaning post.

He tilted his head to the bow of the ship. "Unmarked ship headin' this way. And it ain't a friendly one at that."

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted from nearby. "They be turnin'."

Jack and Anamaria gazed on in wonder as the approaching ship turned briefly, their hull slanted en route to the _Black Pearl. _Anamaria's eyes snapped open as she pointed to the ship. "Jack! They're goin' to ram us!"

The captain steered the ship to avoid the impact, his kohl-rimmed eyes never leaving the opposing vessel. "Gibbs! Ready the cannons on my mark!"

Jack twisted around to meet Anamaria as she stood by quietly, her eyes narrow slits. "Ana! I want ye to go to me cabin and stay there. I don't care what ye have to do, but no one gets in and ye don't come out, savvy?"

The woman stared at him with disbelief. "I won't sit by an' hide while the crew fights."

"You're already injured, ye won't last five minutes out here, now go! That's an order." Jack reprimanded. 

Anamaria defiantly took a step back. She refused to allow him to order her around this way, especially when the lives of the crew- and the captain himself- were on the line. She wasn't a coward and she had never run from a fight before; and she wasn't going to start now.

She would fight along side her crew- her captain. If the ship went down, she knew deep down that Jack would probably go as well and if that were the case, she was going to go down with it too. 

The _Pearl _had served as her home for the past two years- the crew, her family- and she wasn't going to stand by and watch it all be destroyed. She had already witnessed the destruction of one home, and she watched in horror as her family was slaughtered before her eyes protecting her and their village.

She wasn't going to let that happen, not again. She wasn't going to hide; she was going to fight. And she wasn't going to let Jack die protecting her. 

Anamaria's face was bunched up as the internal conflict inside fought between her heart and her mind. Her mind told her to run, to obey, just as she had been taught to do. But her heart told her to stay. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

She glared at Jack and tried to turn from him when the captain's arm shot out and grabbed her from behind the neck. As rough as his action was, he gently pulled her close and spoke to her in a voice so low, that it frightened her. 

"Ana, don't make the mistake of not heedin' my order. I want ye in me cabin now, not out here in the line o' fire. I'm not askin' ye, I'm tellin' ye. Now get goin'."

Anamaria closed her eyes and gave a slight shake of her head. _No, I can't. I won't. I'm so sorry, Jack. But I won't do it, I won't let ye fight and die for me. I can't._

She looked up at him, her eyes cold as she whispered something to him and pulled from his grasp. She ran to the deck below leaving Jack behind, a look of shock, concern and disbelief on his face as the wind carried off her answer.

"_No!"_

---

"CAP'N!"

Jack brought his head around to see that during his argument with Anamaria that the other ship had successfully reached them, the cannons prepared to sink the _Pearl._

Before Jack could yell out, another voice broke through the confusion and yelling of the two ships and their crews.

"FIRE!"

He saw Anamaria, running to the front of the line, a sword in her hand as her voice rang out to the ears of everyone, "FIRE NOW!"

There was yelling, explosions and the sound of metal on metal as the two crews clashed. Without warning, the crew of the unmarked ship began to over-run the _Pearl_, fighting and killing.

Jack saw his crew bravely charge against the other, Gibbs and Anamaria at the front of the lines. An idea quickly caused Jack to sharply turn hard to port resulting in most of the opposing crew to teeter and fall backwards into the water. Leaving the helm, he unsheathed his sword and joined in the battle fighting his way to the front.

Having to duck and sidestep several blows, Jack soon found himself surrounded by three of what Jack considered to be- the ugliest men he'd ever seen in the Caribbean. One of the pirates smirked, his sword rusted and tipped red. Jack guessed by his position in front of the others that he was the leader of this ill-formed group.

Jack gave them a sly grin as he said "Well now gentlemen, it seems ye have the upper hand in this one, but no one impugns _Captain Jack Sparrow_ and gets away with it, savvy?"

"'fraid we dun Sparrow. We was giv'n orders t' bring ye 'board our boat wit' nay a scratch. But 'iffen ye put up a fight, we might 'ave to 'urt ye an' yer fancy lil' boat." The pirate boasted with a laugh.

"Uh-huhn, I see. And just who might I ask is inquiring me glorious presence over there?" Jack pondered.

"Dah Cap'n, thet's who!" The pirate insisted with a spray of spit.

A look of disgust crossed Jack's face as the spit landed mere inches from his boot. "Hasn't anyone ever told ye to 'say it, not spray it?"

This infuriated the pirate and he brought his sword down only to miss as Jack dodged the blow. He weaved his way past the man and came to a screeching halt as the other two pirates blocked his path. Jack turned around, anger in his eyes.

"Looks like ye got nowhere t' go, Sparrow." 

Jack rolled his eyes, "That's _Captain!_" He exclaimed as he swung his sword in the direction of the man.

The pirate fought back, the two dancing across the deck dangerously. Jack backed up precariously on the deck, his opponent following closely behind. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the carnage below, the many bodies, some belonging to his crew, some belonging to the other.

Jack spotted Gibbs near the bow of the ship fighting, an old sword in one hand and his flask in the other. Cotton stood on the quarterdeck holding his own as well as his parrot flew overhead screeching, "Cut 'em up! Shiver me timbers!"

__

Bloody bird, Jack thought briefly before stopping another blow from his assailant. Casting another glance around him, he searched the bloodied bodies and faces of the crews trying to see if he could spot Anamaria.

His eyes made several sweeps across the battlefield below; each time being met with disappointment as his mind began to fill with dread. 

Jack felt his foot teeter off the edge of the deck as he felt the pressure of the pirates weight against his chest as his sword quivered. Moving quickly to the side, Jack watched as the pirate he was fighting fell over the railing onto the deck below, his fall being broken by several of his comrades. 

Making his way towards Gibbs' Jack shouted, "Gibbs! Where's Anamaria?"

The old drunken sailor toppled over and grunted, "I don't know, Jack."

Skimming the crowded ship, Jack fought his way towards the back of the ship. He jumped over a body only to come crashing back down as something slammed into his chest. A sear of pain flared as Jack inhaled trying to catch his breath. He looked up to see one of the pirates who had surrounded him earlier, leering overhead.

Jack groped for his sword that he had lost during the fall. He withdrew his hand to find it empty and looked around to find something to defend himself with, only to find nothing. Jack stared at the man who had him cornered, helpless and unarmed.

The pirate laughed. "I'm gonna enjoy watchin' ye die, Sparrow."

He brought his sword down and Jack instinctively withered as he waited the blow, but one never came. Instead he was met with a loud _thud. _Opening one eye, Jack saw the body of the pirate lying on the deck, the hilt of small dagger protruding from his back. 

Cocking his head, Jack mumbled to himself, "Now that's interesting." He suddenly jumped back as a hand was shoved into his face, it's grip offering him help up from the ground.

Accepting it, Jack stood and looked at the person who had helped him. 

It was Anamaria. Her hair was a mess, her brow covered in sweat and her clothes stained with blood. She stood limply on one side putting all her weight onto her left foot. Her eyes held a tint of coldness to them and her face was etched with fatigue. Her sword hung idly by her side, its blade and hilt colored red.

Jack held back the urge to take her in his arms and protect her, but he knew that now was not the time. They were in the middle of a heated battle, both unsure of which side was, for the moment, winning.

Instead Jack grinned and retrieved his sword. Glancing at her, he nodded his head in the direction of the battle below as he said, "Anamaria."

Anamaria smiled. "Captain." She made her way past him and headed back down to help her crew, Jack tagging close behind.

"Sparrow!"

Jack turned at the call of his name and was about to correct the idiot who had yelled out that is was- _Captain_ Sparrow, when something caught him from behind causing his world to go black.

---

Cotton and Gibbs trudged through the bodies trying to find anyone still alive. Several of the crew who had invaded the _Pearl _was still aboard being held at bay by Anamaria and some others. 

"Gibbs! Get to the helm and get us out of here!" Anamaria shouted back to the quartermaster.

Gibbs didn't have to be told twice as he made for the helm with Cotton on his heels. Anamaria was quickly growing tired and her body ached. She had just disarmed a rather large pirate when a short member of Jack's crew called out catching her attention.

He pointed at the other ship as he said, "Look! They got Jack!"

Anamaria spotted the unconscious captain being drug onto the other ship by two burly men as another man barked out orders. Boiling with rage, Anamaria ran her captive through and headed for the other ship. On her way, she told the remaining crew "We take NO prisoners! Leave not a one alive!"

"And what are ye gonna do?" Someone else shouted out.

She cut a rigging rope and looked back. "I'm goin' after Jack."

---

****

Author's Corner- Hmm, ok, sorry to cut it off there. I was going to allow this chapter to go a bit farther, but I figured, I'd better stop while I was ahead. The next chapter is already under way and should be hitting fanfiction.net sometime within the day, possibly late Sunday evening.

Ok, I'm hoping this chapter was somewhat realistic, seeing as, I've never been in a battle before, especially one involving pirates. I tried to intensify the setting a bit, all the while trying to keep it at a smooth pace. 

I know the appearing of the enemy ship was a bit abrupt, but it was the best I could do without dragging the story out with boring and meaningless rubbish. There's not much to say about this chapter except that I hope that it has piqued your curiosity. Even more so knowing that things have just been taken up a notch. A lot more action to come now that things are starting to heat up! So stay tuned!

****

Review Thanks- 

Oh wow, a new review! Yippee! 

Jorja- Hi! And thank you! I'm happy you enjoyed my story and I hope that you will enjoy the rest to come. 


	12. Anamaria's Demise

****

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

Gibbs silently watched Anamaria board the enemy vessel, concern filled his mind. Despite the notion that he thought women were bad luck, he held so much respect for his fellow crewmate. Against his better judgement, he knew what had to be done and he didn't much care for the fact that it was left to him.

But he knew that if anyone could find Jack- _It be that lass._ He told himself as the _Pearl _began to make her getaway. _Hurry back lass, and God Speed._ He whispered mentally as the other ship began to get smaller and smaller in the distance.

---

Anamaria unceremoniously landed on the deck of the ship, her breath caught in her throat. Gaining a tight grip on her sword she quietly crept up to get a better view of what was going on around Jack.

Just as she was about to slip past the group to get closer, she heard a noise behind her and spun around. Anamaria's eyes widened in surprise as she tried to bring her sword up but wasn't quick enough and soon found herself crashing to the floor.

---

Jack cracked an eye and instantly regretted doing so. His head throbbed with pain and he could feel a knot the size of a goose egg forming near the nape of his neck. He groaned as he pushed himself up on one elbow to look around.

He frowned upon seeing where he was. The brig. The last thing he remembered was fighting the crew of that ship that attacked the _Pearl _and that someone had called his name when he was following Anamaria. 

Jack suddenly paled. _Anamaria. _he thought. _I wonder if she managed to make waves with the Pearl… or at least get everyone to safety._

A faint noise on the other side of the cell drew him from his thoughts. He squinted in the darkness allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. _Must be nightfall._ He assumed from the lack of light.

After his eyes adjusted, he could make a shadow wedged into the corner of the cell. To his eye it appeared to be a pile of some sort in a heap on the floor. He carefully observed it trying to make out what it was.

He was about to forget it and lay back down when something caught his attention. _Did it just move-?_ He thought he was going insane as he watched it again in hopes to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. 

But he wasn't disappointed as the heap on the floor did in fact move- barely, but surely. _There it is again!_ He screamed to himself as he scrambled to his feet.

He scurried across the cell floor and soon dropped to his knees beside the heap. Gingerly reaching out, Jack's hand fell across something smooth and slightly cool. He pulled his hand back as if there was a fear of something snapping at him. 

__

It's a person. Jack concluded after having reached out again and feeling an arm.

Jack bent over the figure and turned them to where he could see their face, or at least what little of it the dark brig allowed. He narrowed his eyes trying to capture what little light on the face that he could.

A loud banging noise startled him and he drew away from the person on the floor. Moments later, he could see the soft glow of a light making it's way to his cell. The light grew brighter and Jack had to force himself to watch the cell door instead of looking at the figure on the ground beside him.

His hand fell across something soft and yet course and he turned to catch a glimpse of what it was only to have his head snap back around as someone stopped at the cell door. A short and stocky man stood there, a lantern in his hand. Jack could see his face clearly and noted that the man was visibly aged with graying hair and a scraggly beard.

A single scar made it's way down his face; the start of it jutting above his right eyebrow and ending just under his eye. Jack noticed when he smiled that most of his teeth were considerably missing and that the few he had left were black with decay. 

The man glared at him and in a slurred voice stated, "Good, ye ar' awake. Th' cap'n will see ye as soon as the poppet comes to. Iffen I be ye, I'd be tryin' t' find some way t' wake th' wench up. Th' cap'n don't like t' be kept waitin'."

Jack titled his head in thought. _Poppet? Wench? _

As if noticing Jack's perplex stare, the man made a curt nod to the figure beside Jack. Turning, Jack saw that it was indeed a woman lying beside him. Her dark hair spilled across her face and the floor and for a brief moment Jack felt a sort of recognition pass over him. 

__

She almost looks like- Jack's train of thought came to a short end as he lunged forward at the man on the other side of the cell. The man easily eluded the pirate captain's hands and watched in amusement as Jack glared dangerously at him. 

Grinning the man hung the lantern on a peg nearby while saying, "Remember, t' cap'n don't like t' be kept waitin'," and left just as quickly as he had come. 

Jack yelled a string of curses after the man even well after the door to the brig closed. Angry and concerned, Jack spun on his heel and dropped back down beside the woman on the floor. 

He shook her lightly trying to get her to come around. "Ana! Wake up."

A soft moan escaped Anamaria as she rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Unable to focus clearly, she saw a figure before her and brought her arm up to defend herself. Jack swiftly dodged the blow as he pulled her into his arms. 

"Anamaria! Stop! Its me!" Jack soothed as she struggled in his arms.

The struggling ceased as Anamaria registered in her mind whom was holding her. "J-Jack?"

"Aye, its me." 

Anamaria relaxed in his grip as she mumbled, "Thank God. I was afraid ye were one of those cretin's."

Jack sighed. "Shhh now, Anamaria. It's only me." 

There was a moment of silence before it was broke by the shuffling noise of Anamaria as she moved out of Jack's grasp and leaned against the wall. She rested her elbows on her knees as she cradled her head in her hand, wincing slightly as she did so.

Jack studied her, a worried expression on his face as his eyes passed over. She was tired- that much he could tell just by the way she sat hunched over. Her black hair was tangled and hung loosely in her face. Her shirt- still covered in blood- was ripped in several places but Anamaria didn't care.

Her head pulsed with pain and her neck was stiff. She drew her knees closer to her as she huddled in the corner, a chill running down her spine.

"Are ye okay?" Jack finally asked after he had looked over her. 

Anamaria lifted her eyes to meet his. "Me head hurts."

Jack leaned forward and moved Anamaria's hand from her forehead to reveal a small gash near her hairline. "That would be why." He shifted and pulled something from his pocket. He scooted away and crouched near the wall of the cell and returned momentarily. In the dim light, Anamaria could make out a piece of damp cloth.

Jack grinned. "Seems th' old boat has a bit of a leak," he whispered gruffly as he pressed the cloth against Anamaria's head. She jerked back at the sudden sting but soon resisted as Jack cleaned the wound.

"Why are ye on this ship, Anamaria?" Jack eventually asked. He felt her tense up under his touch and raised an eyebrow in reaction.

Pushing her hair from her face, Anamaria murmured, "I came to get you."

Jack didn't answer but nodded instead. "And the _Pearl?"_

"The _Pearl _is fine. Gibbs has everythin' under control." 

There was another nod and Anamaria heard Jack mutter, "Good job, Gibbs."

__

Aye, a good job indeed. Anamaria thought sourly as she closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

---

Jack sat in the silence as he watched Anamaria dozing. He wandered when they both would be expected to _meet _with the Captain, but more importantly, he wondered exactly _who _the Captain was.

He scratched his chin in thought racking his brain for a reasonable explanation behind this all, but could find none. He rechecked his memory in hopes of finding something he overlooked, like perhaps, some thing he had done to anger or otherwise offend someone enough to cause them to ambush the _Pearl. _But still he could find no flaw or error in which would result in this.

His gaze fell on Anamaria who shivered from the cold air that seeped through the many cracks of the brig. Jack noiselessly slipped his jacket off and draped it around the woman's shoulders in a feeble attempt to keep her from getting chilled by the night air. 

Jack slid his arms through the cell bars and gazed at the brig door. _Where the bloody hell is that old man? _

After some time, Jack slid into a sitting position beside Anamaria and rested his head against the wall. He could hear his first mate's shallow breathing and sighed. Jack continued to listen to Anamaria's short breaths as he too fell into a light slumber.

---

A shudder from beneath the ship woke Anamaria from her dreamless sleep. Shifting her position, she pulled her form of cover tighter around her. A smile played on her lips as she thought, _Jack's jacket. _

Dropping her head forward, she looked over at Jack assuming that he was sleeping. She reached up and massaged her left shoulder and neck. 

"Arm botherin' ye?"

Anamaria jumped back in surprise at the question and smirked. "I thought ye were sleepin'."

"I was."

Anamaria's lips twisted into a frown. "Did I wake you?"

"No."

The woman nodded. "So what did?"

Jack leaned forward and looked up at the ceiling. "The storm."

Anamaria quirked an eyebrow. She followed Jack's gaze upward to see what was so intriguing, but only found molding wood. She was about to ask him what he was staring at when she heard it.

Rain drops.

Anamaria strained her ears to better hear as the rain pelted on the deck above. "It's really pourin' isn't it?"

"Aye." Jack answered gravely. 

Anamaria's dark eyes scrutinized Jack as he continued to stare at the ceiling of the brig. "Jack, why do ye think this ship attacked us?"

Jack finally pulled his gaze down and stared at her. "I have no idea, love. I've tried and tried to figure out who would attack us, but I can't come up with anyone. And those I could, I couldn't come up with any logical reason as to why."

"They weren't regular pirates just out for a raid, Jack! Those are savages just out for blood. All the fighting and killing, its pointless!" Anamaria interjected.

Jack scrunched his nose up. "Actually, I'd like to call it survival. The world is cruel, Anamaria and the sea is a harsh lady. Only the strong, smart and determined survive here."

"Being strong doesn't always mean you'll survive, Jack. Even strength can be a weakness." Anamaria said plaintively.

Jack smirked. "Aye, then I guess we'll have to rely on luck alone to survive, eh Anamaria?"

The woman scowled at him before lowering her gaze, her eyes full of what Jack could only describe as sadness, as she whispered, "Luck will only get you so far, Jack-- then it gets ye killed."

Jack contemplated her words while trying to think of something to say in response to her statement. As he opened his mouth to speak, the door to the brig opened at the same time.

Two men made their way to the cell that held Jack and Anamaria. Jack noticed that the man from earlier was one of the two, and the other was one of the men who had drug him aboard the ship to begin with.

Jack stood up and stared at the two before saying, "Its about bloody time ye got back. I was beginning to worry there for a minute, mate. Well I suppose its time to meet with the captain, eh gentlemen?"

The first man who had previously been down before retorted, "Shut yer mouth, whelp!"

Jack grinned deviously at the two as the cell door opened and the one man shuffled in clapping shackles onto Jack's wrists. Anamaria watched with confusion as they drug Jack from the cell. The second guy, a tall lanky fellow with a patch over one of his eyes, moved towards Anamaria.

"Get up wench!" he demanded as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her to her feet. Anamaria yelped in surprise as she stumbled forward; a pair of shackles bounding her hands together as well. The man pushed her out of the cell and up the stairs behind Jack.

The closer she got to the top, the more she could hear the rain beating relentlessly on the deck above. A chill ran through her as she was pushed out into the rain, the drops of water soaking her to the skin.

__

Jack, she thought. _I hope ye have a plan._

She watched as Jack was pushed to his knees in front of the helm. He turned his face skyward and closed his eyes. As if on cue, the rain slacked off and soon just a drizzle greeted those on deck.

Anamaria was roughly shoved to her knees beside her Captain, a slight hiss of pain rewarding the action. She looked around to see that it was only Jack, the two men and herself who occupied the deck. 

Jack noticed this too and impishly quipped, "Well it seems that we are here and accounted for, but no captain, boys. Perhaps ye can kindly tell your captain, that we _don't like to be kept waitin'._" 

The stocky man quickly delivered a blow to the back of Jack's head causing him to jerk back in pain and surprise. Anamaria cringed.

"Ye won't disrespect t' captain that way, or else I be makin' ye walk the plank, ye hear?"

Jack sneered at the man who answered with the raising of his hand once again. 

"That is enough!" a voice instructed from above the four. Jack and Anamaria looked up to see a dark figure shrouded in the darkness of the shadows. The shadowed figure chuckled, "Well well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it lad?"

There was a growl in the back of Jack's throat as he seethed, "_Captain _Jack Sparrow."

The figure grinned and nodded. "Aye, Captain Sparrow then. It is such an honor to have ye aboard me ship." 

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Well I'd normally say that the pleasure is all mine, but there's one problem mate."

"And what would that be?"

"It's not an honor to be here, especially when there was no invitation." Jack spat back.

The figure came out of the shadows and stood at the helm glaring down at Jack and Anamaria. "So it would seem." He started towards them as he said, "Well, allow me to introduce myself all the same. I'm Captain Flood."

As he stopped in front of him, Anamaria let out a short gasp as she glared at Flood. "It's you!" she seethed.

Flood looked at her with amusement. "Aye, what about me, lass?"

"You're the one who attacked Port Maria! You're the one who _killed _my parents!" Anamaria screamed at him.

Flood rubbed his chin and stated nonchalantly, "It seems then, that the raid was unsuccessful."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anamaria asked angrily. "You killed everybody and burnt every buildin' to the ground."

The captain grinned. "Well it seems it was a raid gone bad indeed." He stepped close to her and placed a dagger under her chin. "It seems to me, we left a survivor. A minor mistake, lass, and one that can be resolved quickly." He laughed as he traced Anamaria's neck with the small blade.

Anamaria held her chin high as she retorted, "I ain't afraid to die."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack tense up. _I just don't want to die alone_, she finished silently. She closed her eyes as Flood twisted the blade making her wince in pain as the dagger nicked her skin. A trickle of blood ran down her neck and Flood wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"I hope you've made your peace, lass, because this is the end of the line for ye." 

From beside her she saw a blur of movement as Flood was sent stumbling back. 

"Ye stay away from her, savvy?"

Jack stood between Flood and Anamaria, hatred in his eyes as the two captains's glared at each other. Flood smirked. "Well well, Captain Sparrow. It seems ye do have a heart after all." 

He pointedly gestured at Anamaria and said, "But she is just a woman, a _wench_. Is that why ye keep her around, Sparrow? Ye know what they say lad, women are only good as whor-" he was abruptly cut off as Jack used his bound hands to his advantage and slugged Flood across the chin.

Flood reared back in anger as the shackles caught him across the face busting his bottom lip. The captain wiped the blood from his face and glared at Jack. With a nod of his head, Jack soon found himself crashing to his knees as Flood's men roughly dragged him across the deck

Flood withdrew his sword and followed the two men who were dragging Jack. He pointed his blade at Jack and sneered when another voice rang out stopping Flood in his tracks.

"Now now Flood… that's no way to treat our guests of honor."

Anamaria and Jack turned with the others to see another person step out of the shadows. Anamaria choked back a scream as Jack stared in shock. Finally he bared his teeth and said, "You."

The person laughed and answered, "Aye, 'tis me."

---

"Barbossa."

Jack's face was drawn into a scowl as he glared at his ex-first mate. "Why aren't ye dead?"

Barbossa chuckled. "'Tis a secret Jack. A secret to which only I know." There was a pause and then, "And besides, mate, ye forget one very important thing. I'm _Captain Barbossa."_

Jack growled as Barbossa said this. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill ye again."

"Jack. Jack- didn't ye learn anythin' t' las' time?"

Jack cocked a grin and replied, "Only if ye did, mate."

Barbossa nodded. "Stubborn as always, Jack. Ye know why you're here, now don't ye?"

"I'm afraid I missed that Barbossa. Why am I here?"

"Because Jack! You're the missin' link, don't ye know." Barbossa exclaimed. 

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the man. "Am I now? That's news to me."

"Don't play dumb with me, Sparrow! Ye know well what I am talkin' about."

"That's where ye are wrong, mate. 'Cause see, I don't know what ye are talkin' about." Jack told him truthfully.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Then perhaps a lil' persuasion will help your memory, Jack." He looked from Jack to Anamaria and grinned slyly. "Ye got a name, missy?"

Anamaria shot him a look of disgust and said nothing. Someone grabbed her from behind and said, "Th' cap'n asked ye a question, whore, now answer it!"

"No."

Her answer was met with a sharp slap as the person said, "Answer th' captain, whore or else ye are gonna be walkin' the plank."

Anamaria's dark eyes flashed with anger as she defiantly stated, "I'm not answerin' anythin' and I'm not anyone's whore."

The man tightened his grip on her and dragged her to her feet. He roughly pushed her to the side of the ship, Anamaria fighting him the whole time. She managed to strike out with her feet causing the man to let go of her. The ship rocked back and forth in the choppy waters making it hard for Anamaria to stand up.

She suddenly felt something grab her foot and she hit the deck with a loud _thump. _Rolling over, she saw Barbossa standing over her with a malicious grin on his face. He grabbed her by the arms and stood her up, all the while never taking his eyes off her.

"Ye know missy, you're a fiery one. No wonder why ole' Jack likes ye." Barbossa looked at Jack. "I bet she's wild in bed, eh Jack?"

If looks had been able to kill, Barbossa would have never stood a chance as Jack stood there, his brown eyes burning with rage.

"So Jack, about that persuasion, I'm sure your lil' firecracker here, would love to walk the plank. Unless of course, ye tell me what I want to know." Barbossa proposed as he held Anamaria in front of him. She would be his leverage, and if Jack refused to tell Barbossa what he wanted to hear, Anamaria would be walking.

"And if ye help me, Jack, I promise t' not hurt your lass here. And jus' t' show how much of a nice guy I be, I'll even let 'er stay wit' me on th' ship. She be good entertainment for th' gents. Do we 'ave an accord?" Barbossa added.

Anamaria shifted uncomfortably as Barbossa's hand snaked its way across her chest. Jack cut his gaze to the floor before saying, "We 'ave an accord."

Barbossa smiled. "Marvelous!"

"Jack! No!" Anamaria protested as she struggled against her captor. Barbossa tossed her aside and nodded to Flood.

Flood shoved past Jack and yanked Anamaria up. "Get up wench. Ye have an appointment with the sharks and we best not keep them waiting."

"Barbossa ye lyin' bastard! What happened to our agreement?" Jack called after Barbossa.

"Ah, Jack. So naïve. Ye see I promised _I _wouldn't hurt 'er. But as for Flood's boys, well, they be on their own." Barbossa insisted. 

"Ye best be sayin' your prayers, Barbossa, cause if anythin' happens to her, I'll personally be escortin' ye to Hell." Jack hissed through clenched teeth.

Barbossa shook his head with a grin. Overhead a crack of lighting lit up the sky as the rain came in sheets, each drop stinging with the promise of death.

Jack frowned as the ship began to toss violently in the waves of the storm. Barbossa remained where he stood, his eyes never leaving Jack's.

With the crashing waves came a loud grunt as Anamaria elbowed Flood in an attempt to get free. One of hiss men rushed to the fallen captain as the other tackled Anamaria. The ship lurched fiercely causing the man to stumble taking Anamaria with him.

Jack pulled away from Barbossa and rushed to his first mate's side. As he bounded over the wet deck, a wave caught him off guard and sent his feet from under him. Jack slid across the deck as the ship leaned resulting in loosing several things into the water. Bracing his feet against the railing, Jack stopped himself from going over the side.

From behind him, there was a scream and Jack looked up just in time to see a man go over the side with Anamaria still in his grasp. Her eyes were wide as she watched Jack shrink above her as she fell into the swells below.

"No! Anamaria!" Jack leaned over the railing and reached out trying to catch her before she fell, but only grabbed air.

Jumping to his feet, Jack ran across the deck to where he could see Anamaria barely keeping her head above the waves. Something yanked him back and he turned to see Flood and Barbossa, both with a firm grip on him to keep from going after the woman.

Jack growled at Barbossa, "I'll kill ye Barbossa. And I won't let your soul rest until I find her."

"You'll ne'er find her Jack… not with the storm brewin'." Barbossa laughed. "She's as good as dead."

Jack was dragged back to the brig watching helplessly as Anamaria slowly disappeared in the distance.

---

****

Author's Corner- (catches her breath) Ok, and as we wrap Chapter 12 up, I will go and hide from the lynching mobs of reviewers. The story isn't over yet! 

I know that a lot of you are probably asking yourself questions like- Who is Captain Flood? What does Barbossa want from Jack? Will Jack escape? And is Anamaria still alive? Well, they do say that all good things must come to an end. To every beginning, there is an end.

But it doesn't mean that the story is over, oh no! It's far from it. Flood's origin and appearance will be answered in the next chapter as Jack gets closer to fate's end. Also, Barbossa's reasoning and returning will also be explained in the next chapter, so stick around!

I managed to get this chapter done a bit earlier than expected, so I figured I'd not keep you waiting. Hope you all enjoy it!

****

Review Thanks- (Wow, look, lots of new reviewers!)

Jorja- is it possible for someone to get something back only to lose something else? Heh, it is here. And again, thank you!

Mental and Knowing It- Hi! And thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Jackfan2- Ok, so instead I shall leave you with another cliffhanger, how about that? (hides) 

Jade- Ah, well here is the newest chapter, I hope it's to your liking! 

-J

****


	13. To Catch A Pirate

****

Disclaimer: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

Jack cradled his injured arm against him to keep any harsh movements from bumping it. Just from looking at it he could tell it was broken and the pain that seared through him was proof enough.

Jack wasn't sure how long he had been in the brig of Flood's ship- the _Shark_- or where they were. The only thing on his mind was escape. To escape, find the _Pearl,_ search for Anamaria. Jack wasn't even sure if she had made it. Deep down logic told him that there wasn't any way she could have survived the storm, not in her condition.

But deeper yet, his heart told him that Anamaria was a strong person. And she had brains! He knew that she could have survived. She just had to have.

Jack hissed in pain as his movements disturbed his broken arm. He closed his eyes. In the back of his mind, he kept hearing Anamaria's scream as she toppled over the side of the ship. And each time he dreamed, he dreamed of her, dreamed that scene over and over again. But each time, he'd lose her- he was never quick enough to catch her. And then as always, Jack would wake up. 

And as always, he was alone.

Jack knew he had to face it sooner or later. Anamaria was gone. And that was something he was going to have to square with, whether he liked it or not.

Leaning back against the wall, Jack let his mind wander again. He had refused to cooperate with Barbossa or Flood after that night. After he had lost Anamaria. Barbossa had broken the deal and therefore, it wasn't much incentive for Jack to keep up his end of the bargain.

But because he was uncooperative, Barbossa had allowed Flood and his crew to beat Jack in hopes of persuading the captain to talk. But Jack had flat out refused. He had taken out some of Flood's men as well, but in the end, Jack had lost the battle.

He had suffered several bruises and cuts. A busted lip, a black eye and numerous abrasions later, Jack found himself with a broken arm and some bruised ribs. At first he felt as if his insides were on fire every time he moved or breathed, but after what seemed like days, perhaps weeks, he found it easier and easier to move.

Now the only injury in which he suffered most from was his arm, something he was afraid to have heal improperly. He carefully shifted his spot on the floor to stare at the cell door. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps on the wooden floor coming towards his cell.

Jack sat up and watched intently as a tall and well-rounded guy opened the cell and shuffled inside. "C'mon Sparrow. Dah cap'n wants a word wit' ye." He said as he hefted Jack up.

The pirate captain allowed the man to drag him topside, all his strength having left him. Jack was tired. And he was starting to wonder if maybe he should tell Barbossa what he wanted to hear. But then, that would mean Jack was giving in. And he would eventually give up, and that was something Captain Jack Sparrow just never did.

He would never give up and he would never surrender.

Jack was roughly placed in a chair at a table inside Barbossa's quarters. Barbossa sat across from him and Flood was standing nearby, his cold eyes locked on Jack.

Jack smirked and leaned back in his chair. Turning his attention to Flood he asked, "Like what ye say, mate?"

Flood growled. "I'd like nothing more than to _see you_ walk the plank, Sparrow."

Jack nodded. "Uh-huhn, that's good, 'cause ye know, I don't swing that way. Ye know, with other men and all."

Flood muttered something under his breath and looked away as Barbossa tried holding back a smile. "Well Jack, it seems your spirit 'as returned. Now, care to change your mind and cooperate for a start?"

Jack leaned forward careful not jolt his bad arm against the table. "Oh, I don't know Barbossa. 'Cause the thing is, I see no profit in it for me."

Barbossa drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. "Freedom, perhaps, Jack. Iffen' ye tell me what I want to know."

"And what would that be, mate?"

"The secret of Bloody Bay."

Jack paled. "Aye, Bloody Bay. But see, that's funny Barbossa, 'cause if me memory serves correct, ye were there. Ye know the secret, just as I do."

Barbossa frowned. "Actually Jack, I'm afraid I don't. See, it's like this… there be a ship that sailed into jolly old Bloody Bay, straight to that cave of treasure. But there be one problem."

Jack sat back and studied Barbossa. A grin appeared on his lips as he mocked, "It wouldn't let ye in."

"No, Jack. It wouldn't let us in. Now why do ye suppose that was?"

Shrugging Jack said, "I don't know, mate. Personally, I've never been there, and wouldn't want to go anytime soon."

"Ah, see now Jack, now ye are lyin' to me." Barbossa pointed out. "I know ye were there, Jack. Ye had the key and the map. Only one reason for a man to 'ave those things. And that was iffen he had already been there once before."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I won't take ye, and that's that."

Barbossa snapped his fingers. As if on command, Flood stepped behind Jack and grabbed him by the broken arm. Jack cried out in agony as he jumped up from his chair trying to get out of Flood's grasp.

"Now Jack, be a good boy and tell me how to get inside that cave." Barbossa instructed.

Jack, clutching his arm, glared across the room at the man. "Go to hell, Barbossa."

"Hm, slight problem with that ye see. I was there but I was spat back out. Pity really," Barbossa joked. 

Jack's lips furled as he muttered, "I wonder why that was. Pity indeed."

Barbossa laughed. "It was 'cause I tried t' take over, Jack. Now sit down and tell me how to get to that cave."

Flood pushed Jack back into the seat as Barbossa waited for some kind of compliance. But Jack just sat there, his eyes filled with all the hatred he could muster. "Find it yourself, ye mutinous bastard."

Flood's hand gripped Jack's shoulder causing him to flinch. Barbossa tilted his head. "Now Jack, I really don't want t' make ye walk the plank again. Especially knowing that in some infernal way, you'll find some way to survive and like a bad smell, ye just keep comin' back."

Jack shot him a look. "Mate, not to be rude or anythin', but I think that smell is comin' from ye."

Barbossa sighed with exasperation as his face turned red with anger. "Jack, let's not be foolish here. If ye help me out, I'll help ye out, savvy?"

"Help me out, eh? Help as in what, Barbossa? Marooning me on some godforsaken island to die? 'Cause if that's your idea of helpin' me by puttin' me out of me misery, then I gladly decline." Jack spat back.

Barbossa slammed a fist into the table. "Jack. I'm getting tired of these games. One way or another, ye be goin' down. We can't both go down Jack, so jus' help me out."

Jack looked at him. "You're right, we can't both go down. That's why you'll be goin' down alone."

Barbossa curtly nodded to Flood who pulled Jack from the chair and threw into the wall. Jack sank to his knees, his arm throbbing with immense pain. Rage filled Jack and he lunged at Flood bringing him crashing down against the table.

Barbossa was quickly pulling Jack away from Flood as the two exchanged punches. Flood's fist connected with Jack knocking him back where Barbossa grabbed him and held him still.

Flood was up and holding his sword at Jack's chest as Barbossa tried once again to get Jack to cooperate. "Jack, won't ye reconsider me little offer here and I won't let Flood run ye through like a tomato."

"Let him." 

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Ye just don't give up, do ye Jack?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at the man. "After servin' under me as me first mate for nigh 6 years, did I ever once give up?"

Chuckling Barbossa said, "No. No Jack, ye didn't. Surprising, but ye never did give up."

"No, I didn't. So if your gonna run me through, ye might as well wait for the opportune moment." Jack responded slyly.

Flood pressed his blade to Jack's throat and asked, "And when would that be, Sparrow?"

"It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected with a grin. "And it would seem to me, that the opportune moment, would only be _after _I get ye inside that cave, savvy?"

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "It seems ye have a point, Jack."

"Of course! I always do." 

"Ok Jack. Ye get us inside that cave, and we'll run ye through jus' like I promised." Barbossa agreed.

Jack thanked him with a nod as he said, "Wonderful! Now let me go." He added as he tapped Barbossa's hands away. Barbossa let him go and Jack moved away and faced the table. Picking something up he spread out a piece of parchment on the surface.

With a glint in his eye, Jack began to tell Barbossa exactly what he wanted to know.

---

Gibbs looked towards the horizon hoping to see something. Cotton stood nearby, his eyes intently staring at Gibbs. 

From Cotton's shoulder, his parrot squawked, "Wind in the Sails. Smooth Sailing."

"Aye, not yet. We wait for the cap'n." Gibbs said plaintively.

"Blow the man down."

Gibbs glared at the parrot. "Jack's a many things, but he ain't dead. And we ain't goin' no where until he gets back."

Gibbs left Cotton and headed for the docks of Tortuga. After Anamaria had gone after Jack, Gibbs had taken the _Pearl _and her crew to Tortuga. Just like he was suppose to. It had been decided when Jack had reclaimed the ship that should he ever get separated from the crew, they were to go to Tortuga and wait for him there.

It had been six days already since they docked and Gibbs was beginning to doubt that Jack would show up. Yet he still hung onto hope because Anamaria had been with him. _She's a smart girl, that Anamaria. She'll know what to do and she and Jack will be back, _he kept telling himself when the two missing members had yet to show up. 

It had taken the _Pearl _nearly a week to return to Tortuga with all the damage. Along the way, Gibbs and the other counted the dead members on the decks. They finally concluded that it was somewhere around 70 and began to dump the bodies overboard. For their fellow crewmates they had stopped somewhere and gave them a proper burial. 'It was what Jack would have done', Gibbs had said to convince those who survived.

So here they were, waiting for some sign that Jack was alive, the patience of everyone growing thin. Gibbs watched the sun set and silently said a prayer hoping that somehow, somewhere, Jack was still alive and would soon return.

---

Jack stood motionless at the helm as Flood and Barbossa began to dock on a small deserted island that had been dubbed '_Devil's Island._' 

Memories flooded back to Jack as they passed the small port that he had accidentally happened upon that night so long ago. Closing his eyes, he offered silent homage to those who had died there protecting their home.

A rustling beside him drew his eyes open to see Barbossa heading for the deck below. Flood gave Jack a push indicating that he wanted him to follow Barbossa and Jack complied willingly. 

Jack ruefully looked at Flood and asked, "So tell me, mate, ye were the one who killed all these people, eh?"

Flood ignored him and kept walking. Jack smirked. A past thought came to his mind and he frowned. "Ye are also the one who attacked Port Maria. Ye killed everyone there searchin' for the key and map."

Jack noticed a slight twitch in Flood's face at the mention of Port Maria. "It was ye who ravaged all of them places, slaughtered all the people and burned everythin' to the ground. Killin' all them people made your search easier, did it? One less person to have what ye were lookin for. And burnin' the towns- just one less town for someone to hide in."

He spun around and stared Flood in the face. "Ye killed all them innocent people and _ye_ killed Anamaria. For that, you'll pay mate, trust me, ye will dearly pay."

Flood's anger broke through as he landed a blow to Jack's stomach, the pirate doubling over in pain. "I don't know why Barbossa let ye live, you are nothing but scum. And I will gladly enjoy finishing you off when the time comes."

Jack brought his eyes up and gave a short grunt. "That's only if I don't kill ye first."

Flood shoved Jack backwards and unsheathed his sword. "Tell me somethin' Flood." Jack gasped as he held his arm. "Ye knew all along where _Devil's Island _was, didn't ye? 'Cause ye were there, fourteen years ago when ye and your crew raided Bloody Bay."

"Shut up."

"So, if ye knew the location of the said island, why use Barbossa to get to me for directions? Ye have the map and ye have the key." Jack exclaimed.

If ye know what's best for ye, you'd shut that trap of yours." Flood growled.

Jack stood up. "You're settin' a trap for ole' Barbossa and I want in on it."

Flood looked him up and down. "Why?"

"'Cause, traitorous bastard mutinied me, stole me boat and crew and he tried to kill me." Jack stated with ease. "And now I want to return the favor, savvy?"

"No." Flood finally answered as he threw Jack back into the brig. "Ye be wise to know your place, lad, and it's not on me side. What I want with Barbossa is of no concern of yours."

Jack carelessly slumped to the ground. "Suit yourself mate. Just tryin' to help is all."

Flood cast one last glance at him before turning on his heel and leaving.

---

"Gibbs!"

"Aye?" Gibbs called back as he was heading down the dock back to the _Pearl._

A young man ran to the older, tired and out of breath. "Mr. Gibbs, sir. A ship- spotted on the horizon."

Gibbs wasted no time in getting to the helm where Cotton stood with a scope. Taking the scope Gibbs asked, "Any one we know?"

Cotton shook his head no. Gibbs nodded. "Friendly?"

Cotton gave him a certain look that Gibbs didn't understand. Suddenly the young man who had informed Gibbs spoke up. "British sails from the looks o' it, sir."

Gibbs swore under his breath. "Bloody British." He turned back to Cotton and instructed, "Get the sails down and bring in the riggin'. Best if they can't spot us. But 'member, that there be British colors, let's not assume they are here for a cup of tea and a chat."

The crew ran off under Gibbs' command and soon the sails were down and most of the crew was on deck cleaning, trying their best to look normal. It wasn't much longer that the British ship pulled into dock beside the now stripped _Black Pearl. _

Gibbs looked out at the offending ship and had to repress a chuckle. _The Old Reliable. Who in their right mind would name their ship, Old Reliable?_

Gibbs was about to ask the crew when a figure came out on the deck. _Norrington?_

Turning abruptly, Gibbs shouted, "All hands on deck! Raise the dead!" Almost immediately, white sails went up instead of black and Gibbs went to the helm. No sooner had the sails gone up and Gibbs gone to the helm, did someone shout out his name.

Gibbs searched the crew but saw none of the faces that had called him. Again someone called out to him and Gibbs turned slightly to see Norrington staring at him, one of the Commodore's hands in the air.

"Mister Gibbs!"

"Oh Mary Mother of-" Gibbs stopped his rambling as another person came to stand beside Norrington and waved.

"Mister Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked awestruck. "Miss Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth smiled at him and yelled, "Mister Gibbs! Please, we need to talk."

Shaking his head and muttering something about women being bad luck, Gibbs finally agreed and allowed Norrington and Elizabeth onboard.

---

Jack idly kicked the brig wall humming his favorite tune. After having hummed the same verse a few times, he finished with, "And really bad… pirates." His eyes gleamed with a plan as he continued to hum.

He knew what Flood was up to and he knew Barbossa had what was coming to him. But he still had himself to consider. Somehow he had to escape and get to Tortuga. Once in Tortuga, he'd find Gibbs and the _Pearl. _

Provided that Gibbs kept to his word and went back to Tortuga and not sailing off with me ship, Jack thought miserably.

Flood had been considerate enough not to clap him in shackles before putting him back into his cell and thus gave him more freedom in which to use to his expense in escaping. Even with one arm, Captain Jack Sparrow, would find a way.

---

"So what brings ye to Tortuga, Miss Turner?"

Elizabeth fidgeted under Gibbs stare as she said, "We're looking for Jack."

"And it seems that that pirate is not here." Norrington claimed as he came from below decks, his search for Jack ending where it began.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I told ye he wasn't here, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you are a pirate, Mister Gibbs and pirates have been known to lie." Norrington pointed out rudely.

Elizabeth hushed him and stated, "Mister Gibbs. Please be reasonable. It's important that we speak with Jack right away."

"Regardin' what exactly?" Gibbs questioned as he took a swig from his flask.

Norrington took the opportunity to speak. "We found something that… Sparrow may be interested in getting back."

"Like what?"

Elizabeth nodded to Norrington and they led Gibbs aboard the _Old Reliable. _Gibbs wasn't able to resist anymore when he asked, "Who be namin' this ship, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth glanced at him. "It's my father's ship, Mister Gibbs."

"Aye, ye father, how be he?"

"He is well. He's down below in the cabins actually with Will."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Young Will be here too?"

"That he is." Elizabeth said as she stopped in front of a cabin door. 

Unsure of what to expect, Gibbs stood feet behind Elizabeth and eyed the door nervously. "What be so important inside?"

Norrington smirked. "Perhaps once you see what is behind this door, Mister Gibbs, that you will willingly tell us where Sparrow is."

Gibbs snorted. "Depends on what's inside."

Elizabeth grimly smiled as she opened the door.

---

__

That's it, just a little farther, Jack was repeating to himself. He had his arm strung through the bars trying to pick the lock with a small bone. 

The sound of the brig door swinging open alerted Jack and he quickly dropped the bone and retreated to a corner.

Soon he was face to face with Barbossa, the older pirate smiling. "Rise an' shine, Jack. Time t' go and meet your maker."

"Oh, actually Barbossa, I kind of like it right where I am." Jack answered with a tilt of his head.

Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "Now don't be stingy, Jack. It wouldn't be right, without ye there to share in the glory of our finds."

"I don't want any part of it Barbossa, so ye can just take your treasure and shove it where the sun don't shine." 

Barbossa gutturally replied and soon Jack found himself alone in the brig once again. Jack slowly returned to the cell door and picked up the dropped bone and soon again was diligently picking the lock.

---

"Crew! We're headin' out! Hoist the mainsail!" Gibbs yelled out. 

Elizabeth ran to the _Pearl's _helm shouting, "Wait, Mister Gibbs!"

"What is it lass?"

"The _Pearl _can't go. Jack's life is on the line and the first thing they are going to do is fire on you. Besides, she's in no shape to go off blindly into a battle." Elizabeth countered.

Gibbs frowned. "And what do ye suppose we do then, lass?"

"Let us go. We're better equipped, in crew and weapons. We may not be as fast as the _Pearl, _but in this ship's present condition, I don't think our top speed will be a problem."

Will- who was standing by his wife quietly- agreed. "She's right, Gibbs. The _Pearl _can't make that trip again. You even said so yourself that it took you a week just to return to Tortuga. Let us go instead. Give us the bearings and we'll go find Jack."

Gibbs scratched his chin. As much as he hated to admit it, the Turner's were right. The _Pearl _was in no condition to make that trip and she certainly couldn't take another beating like she had- she'd be sunk. _And that wouldn't sit well wit' Jack at all. _Gibbs thought.

After some time he finally nodded in agreement and gave Norrington the bearings they had recorded on the way in to Tortuga. 

Before Norrington boarded the _Old Reliable, _he turned to Gibbs and asked, "The charge? Stays or goes?"

"Stays." Gibbs quickly answered. "Jack'd have me hide if he found out what was on that ship o' yours."

Norrington nodded and soon Gibbs watched the British ship sail off on the horizon.

---

****

Author's Corner- Ok, I hope that wasn't much of a cliffhanger for you all. I'm guessing, oh about 2-3 more chapters to this installment, and I already have plans for a sequel(s). 

I'm sure you are all wondering what Flood has planned for Barbossa or why he even needed Jack in the first place. Heh, well, if you are wondering, then that makes you and me both. For the most part, I know where the story is going and I have it mapped out, but then again, there are parts that I allow to play themselves out, and this seems to be one of them. But rest assured, I think I know of a direction in which to send this chapter. (Yay!)

All right, as promised, here is the information on Captain Flood. Born James Flood in Jamaica, he was one of the most notorious and most bloodthirsty of pirates. I know it says that his ship appeared in the early 18th century, but seeing as this story takes place in 1680, it was very likely that he was around in the Caribbean at this time, but possibly inactive to the eyes of the public. I do not know. 

If you'd like to know more about Captain James Flood, please email me and I will send you the link, seeing as, fanfiction.net won't let the tag pass through the uploading process. 

As for Devil's Island, yes! Yes! I stole the name! (mwuhaha) The place does exist though, but whether or not it was in existence in the 17th century, I have no clue. Located in the Caribbean (giving me perfect access to it) Devil's Island was a French penal colony after the 1850's, which was mainly used for political prisoners. 

I won't reveal just yet why Norrington, Will and Elizabeth are there, but I can assure you that it has nothing to do with the charges against Jack. I previously mentioned that Norrington had something that Jack would like to have back, and that's simply why he is there. But after having conversed with Gibbs, I'm sure you can see that he has decided to go after Jack himself- of course with the persuasion from Elizabeth. 

And as for the name of Governor Swann's ship, well, let's just say, it fits the old geezer if you ask me. The Governor's very own ship, treated, respected and named after him. (makes face)

I would also like to point out that, Cotton's parrot is a brilliant animal with a mind of his own, but just in case any of his phrases were… um, unjustified, here is a short guide to help you understand how I used the phrases.

Wind in the Sails- Of course, this phrase was used in the movie and should be self-explanatory, if not, it basically means, to sail. 

Smooth Sailing- Do I even need a translation up for this?

Blow the Man Down- Here I used this phrase to indicate Cotton/Cotton's Parrot in assumption that Jack had not survived. It kind of gives the impression of death anyhow if you ask me.

And of course, Gibb' phrase. Raise the Dead- If you noticed, when commanded to raise the dead, the crew raised white sails instead of black, assuming that the white sails were old sails. Old and retired, unless of course in a case of emergency.

(Hehe) Ok… that's all for this A/N and until next time, I bid you all a goodnight.

****

Review Thanks- 

Sillyfangirlwith2muchfreetime- (In response to a review on Chapter 10) I thank you for your review as it is greatly appreciated. And yes, I did some research, but not much. Trying to make a story as accurate as possible is a pet peeve for me so I try to adhere by it as best I can. 

Jackfan2- (laughs) I'm not sure I can stop the 'cliffers' that's really up to them, but I will ask for you, ok? I hope that this chapter was a small break from the cliffhangers from the past 2 chapters even if the break was short lived. 

As for Anamaria's fate, her character is on it's own. (Yes yes! I do quite admire her, really!) All I can say is, have a little faith. Who knows, maybe she'll have an aforementioned scene.

Trapped and Annoyed- First off let me say, I really like your pen name. And thank you for the review. Just a single word, but it speaks very loudly. 

Jadyn- Hehe, the mother of 'all' cliffhangers, you say? Is that possible? Either way, I'm glad you liked it, albeit a cliffhanger as it was. I'll try to update just as fast as my fingers can type, savvy?

-J

__


	14. Pressing Advantage

**Disclaimer**: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

Elizabeth impatiently paced the quarterdeck, her eyes on the setting sun. _I can't believe they left me behind! _She was silently complaining. Will and Norrington had refused to let her come along as they set out after Jack and she wasn't quite happy about it.

But she didn't argue knowing that the two hadn't refused simply because she was a woman, but because she was needed here on the _Pearl. _

She had been left in charge of the wounded crew and she was determined to do her best. All the injured members had been taken care of, their wounds cleaned, disinfected and wrapped. It had taken her most of the day to tend to those who needed care, but she felt good knowing that it had been done and that their wounds wouldn't be left to heal on their own with the chances of becoming infected.

The able-bodied members had seen to the repairs of the ship that didn't require the skills of a professional and the _Pearl _was slowly beginning to look like her old self. The sails had been mended- mostly by Elizabeth herself- and reattached to the rigging and spars. Gibbs and several men from Tortuga had patched the holes and the slightly damaged rudder had been replaced, on behalf of Governor Swann's pocket.

Elizabeth leaned against the railing and sighed. "Bored m'dear?"

She turned to see her father- who had also been left behind on account that, he would just be in the way- his clothes disheveled and his powdered wig crooked. Elizabeth cracked a smile at her father's appearance and tenderly fixed his wig. She placed a kiss on his cheek as she said, "Thank you."

Governor Swann looked a bit shocked as he asked, "For what, Elizabeth?"

"For helping." She waved a hand over the _Pearl's_ decks and added, "For what you did here, for them, today. You don't know how much it means to me."

Nodding, Swann just answered, "Anything for the man who helped save my daughter's life- and on more than one occasion."

Elizabeth grinned at him as she straightened his jacket lapels. "I better go and check on the men down below. Who knows what they are up to down there! Most are probably up or playing cards or even worse! Drinking!" She turned on her heel and headed for the cabins underneath the decks all the while grumbling about all the things the crew could be up to in her absence.

---

Jack watched the sun slowly sink in the horizon, his eyes filled with resentment. Leaning his head against the small port window, he allowed his mind to wander, something he had been doing an awful lot of lately.

After having gone back and recounted the previous events, he had concluded that he had been on the _Shark _for two weeks. He looked on as the sun finally disappeared behind the distant ocean wall and whispered to himself, "Fortnights."

It seemed to Jack that the fourteen days had passed by quickly, but perhaps only because he had lost track of the days as it were. 

His cuts had finally scabbed over, his bruises were gone, and the slight pain in his chest was slowly beginning to subside all together. His arm still throbbed immensely when moved, no matter how gentle the action. It hung at an odd angle due to the lack of being bandaged properly and from where Jack had had to reset the bone himself.

Jack had tried his best to form a makeshift sling for his arm out of his bandana but when that plan failed, he had resorted to using jacket. It was crude looking, but it would do until he could escape and get to Tortuga.

As the darkness set in around him, Jack slid down the wall and made himself comfy on the old musty wooden floor. He closed his eyes hoping for sleep to quickly overtake him so that the pain emanating from his arm would be unfelt. 

From somewhere in the distance, Jack thought he heard a yell above deck alerting Flood and Barbossa to something on the horizon, but Jack was to far gone to rest to pay attention or to even care.

---

"How much farther do you think this place is?" 

Norrington looked up from his desk, various maps, parchments and objects scattered on its surface. He frowned. "It depends on if this place even exist, Mr. Turner. It is possible that Gibbs gave us fake coordinates on purpose. So you tell me, do you think these bearings' are correct because I can't seem to find this island on the map anywhere."

It was Will's turn to frown but he quickly answered, "No, no. If Gibbs said those were the bearings' to where Jack is, then those are right. If it's one thing I know, it's that Jack's crew won't abandon him." He paused. "At least not this crew."

Norrington nodded hesitantly and said, "Very well then, Mr. Turner-"

"Will." Will corrected him. The Commodore looked at him, confusion on his face. "Call me Will, please."

"Very well then- Will. If you believe these bearings' are correct, despite the fact they don't exist on the map, then it's these bearings' we shall follow."

Will smiled. "Thank you, Commodore-"

"James."

The blacksmith offered the Commodore another smile and said, "James it is. Thank you, for helping us."

Norrington rose from his chair and placed his spectacles on the desk. "Although Sparrow has broken the law on several occasions, he is a privateer for the King's Navy and as much as I'd have liked to see him hanged, I know that he is innocent in all the port slayings from fourteen years ago."

"You do?" Will regarded him curiously. 

Norrington reached into his desk and pulled something out. Setting the object down, Will noticed it was a medal. "This medal was granted to me by the King, for the bravery and courage shown in battle," he paused. "Fourteen years ago, I sailed under Captain John Harman as Lieutenant. We were on our way to Jamaica from Britain. During our journey, we came across this small port under attack by pirates. We intercepted the pirate vessel as it was leaving and a bloody battle ensued."

Will watched the Commodore closely. Norrington's face was contorted with painful memories and Will could see the beginning beads of sweat appearing on his brow; his fists were tightly clenched by his side as he continued his story.

"The pirates had slaughtered all the villager's and burned everything to the ground. Not a soul was left alive, not a building left untouched. Our ground crew had conducted a search and from what we could tell, nothing was out of place in the town. Not a single thing had been taken. But yet, the pirates had bags upon bags of treasure. Most of the bags had been left on the docks, forgotten as the pirates decided to flee for their lives instead. They put up a wonderful fight, but we were victorious. So many lost their lives that night, so much blood had been spilled. By that evening, the water's in the port's coves were a crimson red."

Will furrowed his brow. "You mean, you were part of the battle that night in Bloody Bay?"

Norrington nodded. "I was. And it's something I have tried for so long to forget. The killing, Will, it never gets easier with each battle. And it never will. That night was the first time I had killed a man. His blood was on my hands, on my sword. And for years after that, I was tormented with the knowledge of that. The only good thing that came of that battle was, the pirate leading the raid had been dealt his punishment."

"Did he get caught?" Will found himself questioning out of wonder.

Norrington grinned. "No. Foolish pirate was caught in the path of a cannonball and crushed to death."

Will grimaced. "Must have been painful."

"I assume it was, but he had what was coming to him. Either way, the waters were free from his terror." Norrington concluded. "That was until a couple years later, several ports were raided and burned down. Every living being was murdered; no one survived. I know it wasn't Sparrow who did this. He-" Norrington trailed off and sighed. "He isn't the kind to murder, especially when it comes to the smaller ports. All those attacked had been burned, like that night at Bloody Bay. It wasn't Sparrow's handy work."

"But why burn them?" Will inquired from his spot across the cabin.

Rolling up the maps on the desk, Norrington stated, "It eliminates places for someone to hide. Who ever raided those ports, was after something. Searching for someone, or something. And I know exactly who to blame."

---

"Mr. Gibbs, sir."

Gibbs sighed with annoyance at the young man who interrupted his nap. "What is it lad?"

The young man stood nervously as he said, "Mrs. Turner says she needs to see ye below decks right away, sir."

"Blasted woman. Can' she see that I'm tryin' to sleep 'ere." Gibbs grumbled as he shuffled below deck.

Elizabeth was waiting for him in a small cabin at the end of the hall. A small bunk lay on one side, occupied by a stilled figure. The ever-present Elizabeth Turner sat in a chair beside the bed gently applying a cloth to the ill person's forehead.

Gibbs frowned and asked, "How is-?" he stopped and gestured towards the bed.

"It's hard to say with the fever. Comes to every now and then and seems to recognize the surroundings, but it doesn't last too long." Elizabeth whispered sadly.

Resting against a wall Gibbs said with a slight nod of his head, "A good pirate that one was. Good pirate indeed."

Elizabeth agreed with a short smile. "Mister Gibbs, are the repairs on the _Pearl _complete?"

"Aye, lass, they be done."

"Good." Elizabeth spoke softly. "I suspect you know what to do then?"

Gibbs grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "That I do, Mrs. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glanced at him. "Then I expect that we get to it. We haven't got all night and they have a half day's head start on us."

With a chuckle, Gibbs left the room murmuring, "Aye, that husband o' yours is surely gonna be fit to be tied."

---

A small lantern cut through the darkness allowing enough light for the few men traveling deep inside the cave. Barbossa led a small crew of men down the passageway with Flood bringing up the rear.

The walls glistened in the lamp light- proof that the grotto was indeed hoarding a great treasure deep within its confines.

Flood ran his hand across the wall his fingers feeling the small pieces of diamonds embedded in the rock. _This plunder will pay a good amount of booty- once I get rid of Barbossa. _

The pirate smirked. Barbossa had no idea what was coming to him and Flood hoped to keep it that way. _Still, that Sparrow character will have to be dealt with when I get back. He's proving to be far more troublesome than expected._

Flood growled. How Jack had discovered his little plan was beyond him, but even more so was that, Jack had asked Flood to let him in on it. While he knew Jack had his reasons for wanting to get even with Barbossa, Flood still refused to believe that Jack was sincere in his asking for being included.

__

I don't trust that pirate as far as I can throw him, Flood told himself. True, Jack was a cunning one, but it didn't justify as enough incentive to trust him. Flood would just have to wait for the right time to strike; Barbossa was his main target.

As they delved further into the grotto, Flood noticed that the treasure was considerably getting larger. His eyes glinted in the reflections of the diamonds in the walls as he skimmed the goods lying on the cave floor.

He smiled to himself. _Yes, this plunder will pay off nicely. And it's all thanks to Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. _

He was about to suggest to Barbossa that they split up when a voice rang out behind him. The entourage of pirates stopped and turned to see a middle-aged man running through the cave towards them.

"Captain Flood!"

Flood growled in aggravation as he asked, "What is it?"

The man was leaned over trying to catch his breath as he spoke through gasps, "Sir, a ship-- on the horizon-- due east." He looked up at Flood. "They're headed straight for us."

Flood swore under his breath as Barbossa pushed his way to him. "What colors do they fly, boy?"

The man looked quizzically at Barbossa before answering. "British."

"Blast!" Flood yelled out. Turning to Barbossa he insisted, "We'll have to come back later. It's too risky to take anything now. My crew can't handle a British ship as it is. We must go."

Barbossa was gazing past Flood at the entrance of the cave when a name suddenly came from his lips, "Jack Sparrow!"

Flood smacked a hand against his face and swore. "Damned to the depths with that Sparrow."

Barbossa looked back at Flood and his crew. "Gents, I believe it's time to pay Captain Jack Sparrow a lil' visit."

The crew gave a loud cheer as they rushed back to the _Shark_, intent on carrying out their orders. Flood followed behind, a frown on his face. _Curse ye Barbossa. 'Tis all your fault for bringing Jack Sparrow here. Now my plan has been foiled. And for that, ye will gravely pay._

---

"Commodore! There it is! Bloody Bay straight ahead!" 

Norrington rushed to the helm and took the scope. After a while he lowered it and said, "Well done Gillette. Tell all hands to prepare the long nines and have them hoist the mainsail."

Gillette complied and soon the _Old Reliable _was racing towards the _Shark,_ prepared for battle. Norrington and Will stood at the helm, both men staring at the ship before them.

It wasn't large in size, something to possibly worry about in maneuverability. It was old and it looked as if it had seen it's fair share of battles, victories and defeats both. The sails were tattered and the masts sagged slightly under the feather-light weight of the cloth. The ship shuddered violently, even on smooth waters and both Will and Norrington could tell that the ship had recently taken a severe beating- one from the _Pearl. _

Will and Norrington exchanged knowing glances, both with the acknowledgement that the _Shark _didn't stand much of a chance should they resist, and this greatly relieved the two men and the crew.

"They know we're here." Will said suddenly as he pointed at the distant ship. Norrington looked through the scope and sure enough, the _Shark _was turning, making a departure from the small island it had once docked at.

Norrington called down to his men as Will ran to the foredeck. Norrington soon followed, a sword in his hand and a pistol in his belt.

"Do you think it wise to attack at this time?" Norrington finally asked.

Will glanced at him and then at the horizon. The sun had set, yet faint streaks could still be seen as the moon shone above. There was just enough light to make things out in and without a second thought, Will nodded.

"Yes. We can't wait until morning. And we can't chase them all night; it might be too late by then. We must attack now or we might not get another chance." He looked back at the _Shark _and added, "Besides, the ship is in bad condition, she can't possibly hold up much longer. I say to go for it while we can."

Norrington grinned. "I like the way you think Turner," he commented as he turned to his men. "Men, it's now or never! Let's show those pirates what the King's Navy is made of!"

The crew cheered in agreement and soon the battle had started at the firing of a cannon.

---

****

Author's Note- I know this is a short chapter in comparison to my others, but it's best to just end it here or else, there won't be anything left to put in the next one. (Only because, as from the looks of it, only 2 more chapters to go.) Not as suspenseful as the others, I'm sure, and it does jump around a bit too. 

I also know that I jumped straight from the night Jack was captured, to pretty much the night he'll escape, we hope. I did have a reason behind this, even though, there are hints of what happened during that time. There just aren't a lot of them.

My reason for leaving out the fortnight (which is a length of fourteen days) will be revealed at the end of the story. So hence, in short, Jack has been on the _Shark _(which, yes that was Captain Flood's real ship) for 2 weeks, roughly. 

And it also seems the good Commodore Norrington is farther in this story than expected. I figured, why the heck not! Give the poor man a good part for doing something good. And yes, it is possible for Norrington to not be a horses' ass and help Jack out. Especially since Norrington knows Jack is innocent.

Hm, I don't think I have much else to say… so I'll just end it here. Toodles.

****

Review Thanks- 

Gryffindor-girl1- Thanks and here ya go!

Jorja- Knowing that someone really likes my fic, keeps me going! Hugs and rum to you!

Khepri- Whether a pathetic beginning or a good one, a review is a review, and it's greatly appreciated. I enjoyed Anamaria's character quite a bit (but then again, I'm big on Zoe Saldana as well.) I also read your story and I agree. If you enjoy my story, please GO READ HERS! (wink wink)

****

And now an extra long review thank you for Cal (who missed a couple of days worth of reading) 

Cal- Hey, glad you're back! I was beginning to wonder if I had scared you away with the cliffhangers! I hope you brought me back a souvenir. I'll reply to you according to reviews so it's as follows:

__

Chapter 10- I'm sure poor Anamaria got a good scare out of Jack's story, but you also have to remember, she lived part of that nightmare as well. I don't think there is much that can faze the female pirate, but I'm sure there is bound to be something. I'm on a quest to find out exactly what it is.

This chapter also applies 'Murphy's Law.' Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. That goes for the peach incident. The whole rotted peach was a representation of something, can you guess what it was? If not, it represented death, a form of oldness, and the scene of the peach going bad when Jack rubbed his finger across it represented the beginning of the curse. It's almost like the story of Midas and his golden touch. Except, in this case, it's actually presenting death and famine. (Even though, they don't really play into this story much.)

__

Chapter 11- Hehe, yes, she does keep up a dashing figure, huh? Without my help of course! I'm trying to fill in the blanks to Anamaria's persona. And that's hard to do since there wasn't much given about her in the movie. I do know this though, I skimmed through 'Pirates of the Caribbean- The Junior Novel' and while it's missing some excerpts that the movie had, it does indeed claim Anamaria as Jack's first mate. So that's one background piece I don't have to worry about.

__

Chapter 12- (blinks) I manage to do something, but what I don't exactly know. I just write, for all you lovely reviewers! It seems Anamaria would have more courage than a lot of men, simply because she has to constantly prove herself in a day to day basis. (laughs) And yes, an unshackled Jack and Anamaria is a force to reckon with- and those who did wrong will have to square with their sins, sooner or later. Jack will make sure they get what they deserve, trust me. One man has met his fate- and there are several more to go.

__

Chapter 13- Yes, kiss and make it better would help, if Anamaria were still around. If Jack has hope, it was unknown to me (laughs) but yes, a little hope if any. He's got a plan, can you tell? He also knows of Flood's secret- but what could it be? I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. 

As for what Norrington found, you'd be surprised at exactly what he has. Of course, then again, maybe you won't be. I know of what you think it is, but unfortunately, there is a slight twist. Ah, what is it? You'll have to keep reading! I have a thing for cliffhangers, but either way, Jack would greatly love to have this 'item' back. 

(grins) You'll just have to wait and see. ^_^

-J

__


	15. Battle At Bloody Bay

**Disclaimer**: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

"Men, it's now or never! Let's show those pirates what the King's Navy is made of!"

The crew cheered in agreement and soon the battle had started at the firing of a cannon.

---

There was a distant shout from above, but Jack could care less as he turned over trying to get comfortable.

__

Can't they bloody shut up for five minutes! He thought in annoyance as the shouting got louder. He could hear the thundering steps on the deck as- what seemed to be every man on board- bounded to the foredeck.

Pulling his hat over his eyes absently, Captain Jack Sparrow laid on the floor of the brig desperately trying to sleep. He raised a hand and massaged the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on from all the pounding above him.

There was a distinct cry that Jack very well heard, but it did not register in his mind of what the person had yelled. 

And thus, it was the warning in which the topside pirate had cried out, that Jack Sparrow soon found himself wishing he had heeded.

---

Will watched on in anxiety as the _Old Reliable _fired on the opposing ship. The first shot had been a miss- the heavy wrought iron cannonball landing feet from the _Shark _in the water with a massive splash.

__

Well, Will thought with sarcasm. _So much for a surprise attack. _

Even though the captain and the crew of the _Shark _had known of their presence long before Norrington fired, both the Commodore and Will had hoped to spring a surprise ambush which would have resulted in a quick victory.

But something or someone had spotted them. _Not like it wasn't easy_, Will told himself wryly. So the surprise attack had failed, but they still had managed to gain a lot of ground on the pirate vessel before they got too far ahead.

Several more shots were fired and before long, Will heard part of the crew cheer as one of the cannonballs hit it's target. 

Norrington came up beside him, a grin on his face. "Nothing like the direct approach, eh Turner?"

Will rolled his eyes as the _Shark_- now shuddering even more violently than before- quickly became closer and closer.

As the _Old Reliable _closed the gap between itself and the pirate ship, one thought lingered in Will's mind._ Hang on Jack, we're coming for you. Just hang on._

---

Jack didn't have much time to react as the _Shark _shook fiercely from under him, the action sending Jack forward headfirst. 

__

What in the name of- Jack's thought ended there as he heard a slight dripping noise from somewhere in the brig. Looking around, he finally spotted the source.

On the far side of the brig near the door, Jack could see a thin stream of water pouring onto the floor. "Bloody 'ell, we've sprung another leak."

Thinking nothing of it, Jack moved back to his corner when he suddenly found himself on his knees. He bit back a string of curses as he landed roughly on his broken arm. A loud _thump _drew his gaze upward in time to see a cannonball come flying through the ship's wall, the wrought iron weapon clanging loudly against the cell bars.

Jack raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Go figure, the bloody cell is more resistant than the ship." He looked around him at the old and decaying structure of the _Shark_. "They don't make them like they used to," he sighed.

The pirate captain made himself comfortable against the wall as the ship pretty much fell apart around him. With the sounds of more wood splitting, Jack found himself more and more antsy. His mind was concentrating on the things around him, not things as in the ship or his captors or his escaping. But the things that held a lot of meaning to him.

For the first time since Jack had been captured, he was seriously beginning to doubt that he was going to make it out alive.

---

"Will! We're catching up!" Norrington shouted over the noise. Will nodded and turned back to help load a cannon. Gillette was manning the cannon beside him, the Lieutenant shouting out orders to his retinue. 

__

It won't be long now, Will thought as a faint smile came to his lips.

---

Elizabeth stared out at the ocean watching the reflections of the moon waver in their wake. They were making fast progress according to Gibbs and should be in sight of the _Old Reliable _sometime around dawn.

She just hoped that they weren't too late. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure leaning precariously against a crate. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _Just as I expected!_ She fumed. _No sooner do I turn my back, do they get up and try to walk around. The injured never learn!_

"What are you doing out of bed? You know you should be resting up down below. Come on, you're just as bad as all the others." Elizabeth soothed as she led the wounded crewmember back to their cabin.

---

"James! Look!" Will yelled out above the exploding cannons.

Norrington looked up from his post to see the starboard side of the _Shark _directly in front of them. He instinctively ducked as one of the _Shark's _cannon's fired upon them, the cannonball being dead weight and landing in the water in front of the bow.

The moon shone overhead offering enough light to see by and Norrington could see at least thirty men standing on the starboard side, their swords ready and their teeth bared. Norrington looked at Will and nodded.

On command, Norrington's men raised their rifles and Will could see Flood's men do the same, but before he could realize what was happening, the pirates began firing. The British Navy- all save for one man- fired back.

Will stood motionless, his sword limp by his side. There was a shout and as Will looked up he saw a blur in his peripheral vision, the figure knocking him over. Looking up he saw Norrington; the Commodore crouched beside him peeking over the side of the railing. 

"Better watch out where you're standing, friend." Norrington said while taking a shot across the water at the pirates. Will poked his head up and studied the opposing ship. 

"How many?"

There was a shrug. "At least fifty."

"Fifty?!" Will echoed with shock. Norrington glanced at him, worry on his face- a look that said, 'Surely the poor boy doesn't think the odds are that bad!' But instead Will commented, "Is that all?"

"Yes, but I could be wrong. There is a chance that Flood is hiding some of his men below deck, like in the brig, waiting for us."

"An ambush?" Will asked amused. "How original."

"Indeed." 

Will turned around and sat against the hull of the ship. "I've got to find some way to get onto that ship."

"Let's not be rash, Turner. Rushing into these things will get you killed." Norrington advised. "Plus, Elizabeth chose you over me- you fought to hard to lose her now."

Will smiled and gave a slight nod. "You're right. Waiting for the opportune moment has always been best."

"So it seems."

"I still have to find a way to get onto Flood's ship." Will scratched his chin thoughtfully. Glancing up his eyes spotted the mast and the rigging. Norrington followed his gaze, a grim look on his features. 

"Turner, if you're thinking of what I think you're thinking then-" Norrington was cut off by Will.

"I know what I'm doing, Norrington! And right now, it's the only way, so don't go on telling me that what I am about to do is wrong and that you forbid it, because I don't care. I'm getting onto that ship." Will said pratingly.

Norrington cocked his head. "Actually, Will- I was going to say 'good luck.'" He nodded back at the rigging and offered Will a smile letting the blacksmith know that he would be covered.

Will didn't need to be told twice as he raced for the rigging with hopes that his plan would work.

---

Amidst all the chaos, the brig of the _Shark _was slowly beginning to fill with water- it's captive sitting idly on a crate watching the events play out. _How ironic,_ Jack muttered inwardly.

First he was captured, then he was beaten, locked up in the brig, which had, miraculously sprung a leak, seeing as, half of the hull was full of holes and now- _Now I'm gonna go down with the ship. But there is only one problem with that._

Jack rolled his eyes as he said out loud to no one, "It's not me ship I'm goin' down with!"

It seemed to Jack that, fate had dealt him his crappy hand and it obviously meant, game over. As determined as he was, Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't find a single reason to not surrender and just allow himself to go down with the _Shark._

His _Pearl _was long gone by now. Secretly Jack had hoped that Gibbs would come back for him, just as they had done when Jack was sentenced to hang in Port Royal. He thought the crew had abandoned him, but he was wrong. They had come back.

Except this time, it was different. Jack frowned. His crew was minus a few people- and a first mate. Anamaria wasn't there anymore. Jack hung his head as he said, "Why'd ye do it, Ana? Why'd ye have to come after me; it wasn't worth losin' your life over."

Jack shook his head. He missed his ship, but he missed Anamaria. _The Pearl's decks won't be the same without her. _No, the _Black Pearl _just wouldn't be the same without her first mate.

Anamaria had given her life for Jack's- and Jack knew he could never repay her for her sacrifice. _Ana, if only you were still here. I'd tell you- all the things you wanted to hear. I'd tell you I was sorry for sinking your boat. I'd tell you I was sorry for treating you the way I did- and I'd tell you, Ana, I'd tell you how much I care for you._

Lifting his face, Jack stared at the rotting ceiling of the brig trying to hold back emotions that threatened to spill. He reached into his pocket and withdrew something wrapped in a velvet pouch. Jack didn't open the small bundle as he fingered the soft velvet thinking of everything he had done wrong and all the things he could have done right.

__

Too late to think about that now, Sparrow. He muttered.

Just as Jack was about to place the pouch back into his pocket, he heard the brig door swing open and the falls of heavy footsteps coming towards him. He quickly tucked the pouch away just as Flood stopped in front of his cell.

"Captain Flood, so nice of ye to drop in on me lil' party." Jack jested.

Flood stared at him, his eyes flashing with anger. "Sparrow." He seethed as he unlocked the cell. 

Jack was viciously drug from the cell and pushed up the stairs to the deck. Flood held his blade at Jack's back- his reassurance that Jack moved willingly.

When they exited the holds of the brig, Jack stared in shock as he saw a British Navy ship, almost parallel with the _Shark. _He felt Flood jab the sword a bit harder in his back and he grimaced. "Easy mate."

"You did this!" Flood accused. "You alerted the Navy, Sparrow. I bet your crew was ordered to go and bring backup, is that it?"

Jack looked at Flood from over his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talkin' about Flood. I'm not exactly on Norrington's Favorite List at the moment, so why would I be bettin' on the British Navy for help?"

"Shut up Sparrow. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Flood threatened. 

Jack stood stiffly, his back to Flood's blade. "So then do it. Ye have the opportune moment, perfect shot, just take it, mate."

Flood gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and Jack flinched as the blade cut into his skin. After a while, Jack grinned slyly at Flood and pointed out, "What's the matter, Flood? Can' kill a pirate in the back? Or maybe it's because ye have no guts."

Jack whirled around and stared Flood in the eye. "You're as yellow as the day is long. And you're no more fit to be a pirate than Barbossa."

Enraged, Flood cut his sword in a sweeping motion across Jack's face leaving a thin trail of blood streaking down his cheek. Jack stepped back from the sudden attack and held his good hand over the wound. "You'll pay for scaring me face, mate."

Flood smirked. "You don't even have a weapon in which to defend yourself, Sparrow. How could you possibly make me pay when ye are unarmed and in no position to be making threats."

Jack flashed him one of his trademark grins before stepping sideways as the _Shark's _mast came crashing down between him and Flood. 

Flood growled in annoyance at the destruction of his ship and turned to look at Jack only to find himself face to face with a blade. "How about I make good on that threat now, savvy?" Jack proclaimed as he held the hilt of a sword at Flood's chest.

Flood brought his sword up and said, "When ever you're ready, Sparrow."

"It's _Captain _Sparrow and I will make ye remember that, if it's the last thing I do."

Scoffing, Flood paced the deck being careful not to trip on the mast separating him and Jack. He ran his eyes over Jack, a faint smile on his lips as he assessed his opponent.

Jack was, needless to say, a sight to see standing there- one arm crooked and broken, blood trickling down his cheek and his stance weary from exhaustion. But Jack was determined to hold his challenge against Flood. After all, he never was one to give up and he certainly never did so without a fight.

Flood and Jack paced back and forth, each waiting for the other to strike. Fire flashed in Jack's eyes as he lunged forward unexpectedly, his sword leaving its mark on Flood.

Flood stumbled back, his free hand covering his face. He pulled his appendage back to see his fingers covered in blood as a burning sting flared along his forehead and over the bridge of his nose.

Jack watched with a bemused expression as Flood's face changed from pain to shock to anger. 

In response to Jack's hit, Flood carelessly slashed out at the man, his sword hitting air. Jack danced back barely avoiding the tip of Flood's blade. 

"You're footwork is sloppy, mate." Jack spited as he stumbled back out of Flood's reach. "And your swordsman-ship could use _a lot _o' work."

The two continued to fight across the deck even as- Jack had noted- the British soldiers had infiltrated the _Shark's _helm and quarterdeck. Jack soon tripped over a rope and landed heavily on his back, his face screwing up in a flare of pain.

Flood held his sword under Jack's chin and stared at him with an evil glint in his eyes. Jack decided to play his trump card as something from behind Flood caught his attention.

"Ye know Flood, I think your gig is up mate." Jack said loudly with a blasé tone.

Flood quirked an eyebrow. "Are ye ready to die, Sparrow?"

Jack sighed irritably. "_Captain_. And only if you're ready to give up that plan o' yours."

"You blather, ye fool."

"Aye, I do. But ye know what I am talkin' about, Flood. Your plan to overthrow Barbossa and take all that lovely treasure for yourself. Do ye remember that plan?" Jack questioned cautiously.

Flood stared at him with bewilderment. Jack grinned. He had Flood on the run. "Remember, mate? But what I don't get is, _why_ ye needed Barbossa in the first place, seeing as, ye already knew where the treasure was."

"That be none of your business, Sparrow." Flood retorted.

Jack nodded with a gesture of his hand. "On the contrary, it be all of me business, see, cause, ye used me to bait Barbossa. 'Cept the old fool don't know it. You're done for, mate, so what harm would it be to tell ole' Jack what your plan was, eh?" When Jack got no response he quickly piped up with, "And it seems I'm at the end of me rope. If you're gonna kill me, then I'd be takin' the secret to the grave with me."

Flood smirked. "You're daft, Sparrow. And so is that old dimwitted loon, Barbossa. Seeing as, ye are headed to the grave, I'll tell ye. Me plan was to use ye to get to Barbossa. I knew if I had ye, then Barbossa would be more willing to comply with my request. When I heard Barbossa wasn't dead, I decided to put my plan into action. So, I sent some men to retrieve the key and map ye had." He stepped closer to Jack, his eyes trained on something just above his head.

"Then I persuaded that brainless pirate wannabe Barbossa into helping me find the treasure, even though I already knew where it was. I also told him there was a map and key, and that ye had it. When I mentioned your name, he quickly agreed to me plan, on the condition that he got to finish ye when the time came. So I consented. And then we went after ye, Sparrow. A hard fight you put up too."

Jack grinned. "Naturally. They don't refer to me as the 'Scourge of the Seven Seas' for nothing."

Flood ignored him as he spat, "Yeah, well, my plan would have worked! If it hadn't of been for the British Navy. I'd have convinced Barbossa to split up in the caves by now if it weren't for ye."

Jack scrunched up his nose. "Split up in the caves? Quite an odd way of takin' all the treasure for yourself, don't ye think?"

"It wasn't to get the treasure, ye insolent whelp!" Flood argued. "It was to do away with Barbossa! The only reason I convinced Barbossa to help me was because he is immortal! I wanted immortality, Sparrow! Not the treasure! If I had Barbossa, then I'd have his immortality. All I had to do was spill his blood- and I'd be immortal. Free and undead to raid, plunder and murder. And nothing could stop me. I'd be the most feared pirate in the whole world! But you, you had to ruin it for me!"

Jack shook his head. "No mate, ye ruined it for yourself."

Flood was about to retort back when the feeling of steel found it's way to his back as a voice asked, "A brainless pirate wannabe, am I?"

It was then that Flood had realized his mistake. Jack had pushed him into telling his plans, and all the while Barbossa had been standing behind him listening. 

__

Curse ye, Jack Sparrow. Flood murderously thought as he shot the pirate captain a glare. Flood stood rigid and said, "Barbossa, ye old fool. Do ye honestly think I'd double cross ye?"

Barbossa walked around him, his blade still firmly pressed on Flood. "I don't know Flood, why don' ye tell me."

The captain of the _Shark _stood uneasily yet with an air of confidence. He knew Barbossa was immortal, or so it was said he was. Challenging a said immortal was pointless and Flood knew he wouldn't be victorious. And it was, as always, Jack Sparrow's fault.

Barbossa stood humbly before Flood, a flicker of hate passing through his eyes briefly before applying pressure to his sword- the tip of it digging deeper into Flood's chest. He took a step forward causing Flood to stumble back a bit. 

"So tell me, Flood… how long did ye know about the treasure?" Barbossa questioned menacingly. 

When Flood didn't answer, Jack took the time to answer for him by saying, "Oh since fourteen years ago when he stepped foot into that treasure cave the _first _time."

Barbossa turned to Jack and said, "Shut up Jack" as Flood mimicked him with, "Shut up Sparrow!"

Jack rolled his eyes and stated, "That's _Captain Jack Sparrow, _savvy?"

Flood and Barbossa shot him murderous looks and Jack immediately shut up. Flood stepped back placing some distance between himself and Barbossa.

"How did ye survive last time anyhow, Barbossa?" Jack asked curiously without caring that the two pirates were in a stare down, the other trying to take their opponent's life.

Without turning to Jack, Barbossa cryptically answered, "A little monkey helped me."

Jack frowned as he saw a flash of metal in the moonlight as Flood used the distraction to take a free shot at Barbossa.

Barbossa staggered back, his hand covering his abdomen. Flood's sword was covered in fresh blood; blood so red it glistened even in the dark.

Jack's eyes stared at Barbossa as the pirate's shirt gradually took on a red hue, the blood flowing profusely from the wound. Flood gawked at Barbossa. "You're- not immortal?"

Barbossa cracked a smile as blood formed at the corner of his mouth. He sunk to one knee as he said, "Just because I came back from the dead, didn' mean I be immortal the second time, ye fool."

Flood was furious at Barbossa's secret. All this time he was led to believe that Barbossa was immortal when he wasn't. Barbossa leaned against a crate and looked up and whispered, "Thank ye Jack," before sliding downwards to the floor, a trail of blood following him.

Jack closed his eyes from the hideous sight of Barbossa's body rapidly being consumed by decay and soon it was nothing but bones; small flecks of flesh still clinging to the starched white skeleton.

Flood stood by, disbelief and anger on his face. He had been double-crossed and by the man he was suppose to double-cross in the first place. Flood was not happy. His plans, all of them, had been ruined and all by Jack Sparrow.

Flood turned his blade to Jack who sat silently and unceremoniously on the deck floor. "Sparrow, that little stunt cost me big time. It's time for ye to pay up."

Jack's head whipped around at the threat and he saw Flood advancing towards him, his sword raised for the kill. Flood yelled something incoherent as he brought his blade down upon Jack.

In mid-swing Flood stopped short with a hollow grunt. His eyes went wide as his arm fell to his side. His free hand instantly flew to his midsection where an odd sensation traveled upwards through his body.

Looking down he saw Jack backed against a crate for support, Barbossa's sword in his hand and the blade protruding from Flood's stomach. 

He lurched backwards- pain, shock and fear in his cold eyes as Jack gave the sword he held a good twist. In the lowest whisper he told Flood, "I told ye I'd make ye pay for what ye did. For what ye did to me ship, to all those people, to me and to Anamaria. And now it's time for you to pay the piper."

Jack unsteadily withdrew the sword and let it clang to the deck, exhaustion overtaking him. Flood stood still for a moment before dropping his own sword to the floor. His lips moved passively but no words came out as he stared blankly at Jack.

Closing his eyes, Jack titled his head back against the crate, his mind telling him the worst of it was over when a scrapping noise drew his weary eyes open only to see Flood, hunched over in obvious pain, a pistol in his hands.

Jack's face paled as Flood cocked the weapon, his aim dead on at Jack. The cracking sound of the pistol going off echoed through the still morning air and Jack jerked back at the noise.

He waited the feeling of the bullet sting and when none came, he cracked an eye open to see Flood drop to his knees, his pistol on the ground. The telltale signs of blood began to appear on Flood's shirt over his heart as he dropped. 

Behind Flood appeared a figure, engulfed in the early dawn fog, their arm poised with a pistol in their hand. Jack's eyes opened wide at the person who stood before him.

"W-Will!" Jack stuttered as he tried standing up.

Will rushed to Jack's side, stopping to check Flood with a kick on his way. "Jack!" Will looked over his shoulder and shouted to someone, something Jack didn't hear as he faded into unconscious. 

---

Elizabeth looked into the horizon as dawn approached and saw the distinct clouds of smoke off in the distance. "Mister Gibbs! There they are!" She shouted out to the man as she made her way to the helm.

As the _Black Pearl _cut through the smooth ocean in the morning sun's rays, Elizabeth and Gibbs could see two ships- one was destroyed and burning. The other had taken a slight beating but was in good shape.

Elizabeth was overcome with joy as she recognized her father's ship- _The Old Reliable- _sitting off to the side in one piece that she threw her arms around Gibbs and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Gibbs blushed deeply at the affectionate gesture and mumbled something about women being bad luck, especially the married ones.

Elizabeth paid him no mind as she impatiently waited their arrival as the _Pearl _made it's way to the victorious ship.

---

"Sir! It's the _Black Pearl_!" Gillette yelled out to Norrington.

Norrington looked in the direction his Lieutenant was pointing to see the fast approaching black ship, its mended sails fluttering in the breeze. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he said, "I never thought I'd see the day that I would be happy to see that ship. It seems that Elizabeth has some pirate in her after all." He laughed as he went below deck to inform Will.

Some time later, the _Black Pearl _had stationed itself beside the _Old Reliable _and Elizabeth rushed to greet her husband and the Commodore. Will embraced his wife tightly as he said, "I can't believe you came after us!"

"Well what did you expect me to do? Sit around and wait for you to return like a good wife?"

Will smiled before kissing her. "No. I should have known better."

Elizabeth pushed Will back and asked, "Jack? Where is he? Did you find him? Is he okay?"

Norrington let out a chuckle as he informed Elizabeth, "Mr. Sparrow is resting comfortably in my quarters, Mrs. Turner. He's banged up but he'll pull through."

Elizabeth let out an elicited shout of joy as she hugged Will again and then Norrington. She gazed at the _Black Pearl_ and sighed. 

__

Everything is okay now… Jack Sparrow, you are one lucky pirate. 

---

The first thing Will noticed was the difference in Jack's walk. There was almost an air of sadness around the pirate instead of his usual swagger. If Will didn't know any better, he'd say that Jack looked as if he had lost something or someone.

It had taken some time for the pirate captain to come to below deck, but when he did, he was adamant about getting back to his ship. His wounds had been treated and his arm had been set correctly and placed in a proper sling. Though still exhausted, Jack was able to walk on his own from the captain's quarters to the deck where his beloved _Pearl _waited.

A sad smile played on Jack's face at the sight of his majestic ship. Will and Norrington stood close by, both watching Jack intently.

Will stepped forward and shook Jack's hand as he said, "Jack, I'm glad to see you well on the road to recovery."

Jack cocked a grin as he stated, "Its more like the sea to recovery, mate."

"Yes, I guess it would be." Will smirked. "Jack, I have something for you. Norrington found it and we thought you might like to have it back."

Jack raised an eyebrow in curiosity of what the lad and the Commodore could possibly have for him. Will stepped aside and Jack smiled as Cotton came forth, something hiding behind his back. He handed a cloth-covered object to Will who presented it to Jack.

Carefully, Jack took the gift and uncovered it, a huge grin appearing on his face. "Me hat! Thank you." He gently placed it on his head and titled it forward. "I owe ye one, mate." He commented while nodding at the Commodore in thanks.

"No problem, Mr. Sparrow."

"So let me guess, you're here to arrest me for me crimes, eh?"

Norrington glanced at Will who shrugged. "Actually, Jack-

"_Captain _Jack." Jack interrupted mannerly.

"Actually, Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm not here to arrest you. I was here as a Commodore doing his duty in putting a stop to a murderer."

Jack, perplexed, finally nodded and looked at Norrington and asked, "How did ye find me, Commodore?"

Norrington's face leveled out as he took a deep breath. "A little Sparrow told us. And with a little help from your crew here, of course."

"Uh-huhn, I see." Jack answered at last. He looked out at his ship, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Will touched his arm and said, "Jack? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine lad. Just tired and ready to get off this bloody island."

Chuckling Will and Norrington agreed wholeheartedly. Will moved aside and gestured with a mock bow for Jack to pass by to his ship.

And Jack did just that.

---

A figure stood at the helm, their face placid and drained with exhaustion. Their eyes trained in on the captain who made his way through his crew, stopping and greeting each one.

__

Jack, the person thought as they left the helm and pushed their way to the Captain.

---

The first person who greeted him was Gibbs. The old sailor was anything short of ecstatic to see his captain alive and well and back on the _Pearl. _

Jack greeted those of his crew who stood on the decks as he walked by, each offering a handshake or a pat on the back. As Jack made his way to the helm of his ship, he heard a voice call out his name.

"Jack!"

Jack's head came up at the sound of the call. "Wait a minute," he whispered to himself. "I know that voice." He turned around as the crew parted and someone ran to him.

Jack faltered. "Elizabeth! What are ye doing here?"

Elizabeth hugged Jack being mindful of his broken arm. Stepping back she said, "I was left in charge of your crew, Jack Sparrow! And I'll tell you what, they really are good for nothing, especially when they are drunk!"

Jack laughed. "That's me crew."

He was about to tell Elizabeth that there wasn't anything wrong with being drunk and sailing at the same time but never got a chance to as he heard someone shout out to him.

"Jack!"

Looking up, Jack paled at the person running through the crowded deck to get to him.

"Jack!"

__

It can't be, he thought. Moving forward, he dropped his jacket and made his way to the person.

"Anamaria!"

Anamaria flung her arms around Jack's neck as he embraced her tightly. Pulling her close, Jack reassured himself that it wasn't a dream- that she was back and in his arms once again.

He felt her body shudder against his and pulled back, tilting his head to gaze her. Her face was drawn together in a sad smile; her dark eyes were wide and showed her fatigue. Her once long and dark hair had been cut to rest right below her shoulders and it was slightly tangled. She had lost weight too he noted when he held her.

She stood rigidly yet Jack could see her body slump in exhaustion. Her breathing was short and shallow and if he wasn't going insane, a light wheeze accompanied her breaths. She wore a long white cotton nightgown- an item that Jack assumed belonged to Elizabeth- that was wrinkled and damp from sweat.

Jack's eyes showed his concern but when Anamaria smiled at him, his worry melted away. Elizabeth came up behind him and said, "Jack, you remember Anamaria don't you?"

Anamaria rolled her eyes as Jack chuckled. He ran a thumb over her cheek as he said, "O' course I do."

Elizabeth sighed as she took Anamaria's arm. "Jack, I hate to break up your little reunion, but there is something Anamaria and I need to do. You can see her later, okay. I promise." With that, Elizabeth gently lead Anamaria back to her cabin leaving behind a confused and heartbroken Jack.

Shaking his head, Jack made the rest of the trip towards his helm where he tenderly took the wheel in his hand, the smooth wood caressing his callused skin.

He watched the sun slowly rise in the afternoon sky as he ordered his crew to set sail. A look of peace came over him as he felt the soothing motion of the ship as she sped forwards to the horizon. 

Jack glanced around his ship, his crew- what was left of it- running the decks under Gibbs command as they made their journey back to Tortuga.

Taking a deep breath Jack commented silently, _Today is going to be a beautiful day._

Gibbs took up a spot beside him at the helm and gazed at his captain intently. A smile spread over the older sailor's face.

Jack was a happy man. He had his ship back, his crew and most importantly, Anamaria. She had survived after all and Jack found himself overwhelmed with joy and relief.

He stared at the horizon as he sailed into the afternoon sun.

Yes, today was going to be a beautiful day indeed.

---

****

Author's Corner- Yay! Chapter 15- The End! Whoohoo! A fight, a rescue and a happy ending all rolled into one.

I know this chapter pretty much jumped the gun with it having all those traits together, but hey- it was just meant to be!

So Jack was rescued, his crew came back for him and… Anamaria lived. Wow, talk about miracles. Actually, Anamaria was alive the whole time- her disappearance was just for climatic suspense. How she survived, remains a mystery and in fact, that's a side story I will be working on A.S.A.P. A story that makes up for her 14 days of absence; it'll tell how she was found, by whom she was found, etc. 

There is also an Epilogue to this that will explain some things but not all. Anything not explain in the Epilogue, will be explained in the side story.

Also, the Epilogue, just for warning, is going to focus on just Jack and Anamaria. It will have tender moments, not exactly fluffy, and it'll be a slight angst. So you have been warned.

As for Captain Flood and Barbossa- well Flood met his demise and he paid the piper. Barbossa, he was just a trinket to play around with actually. No he wasn't immortal. Truth be told he wasn't exactly immortal in the movie either- only when the curse was abound. But let's just say, he didn't take the gold from the chest the second time, ok. But let's assume his pet monkey took it (as it shows after the movie credits) and gave it to him bringing him back to life. So he is back, but not immortal because he didn't take the gold coin. See, not so hard, now is it?

Um, what else- oh yes! I'd better explain this now too so there won't be any confusion later on. Early on in the story, Jack told Anamaria the tale of Bloody Bay- about a spirit that protected the island in exchange for protection of the treasure. Jack's tale was a lie, by the way, made up by Jack himself. If you remember, later he says that the villager's took the treasure and placed it back in the cave. The villager's were the protector's of the cave, but the whole spirit myth was made up to ward people off.

And the whole thing about the key and map, those were abound in the story, but they were useless except for certain aspects of the cave, such as, Flood using the key to gain access to the treasure trove. 

I hope I didn't miss anything- if I did, please feel free to ask and I shall explain.

****

Review Thanks- 

Amarantha- HI and thanks! I enjoyed your review very much so, it brought a smile to my face. I agree, there aren't many Jack/Ana stories out there- so I decided to write one of my own, though I enjoy reading them too! And I hope this chapter answers your 'Temporary Displacement of Anamaria' which, by the way, would make a great name for a story. The T.D. of A. (laughs) 

Jackfan2- Here is Jack's rescue- Anamaria's will be another story, of course. Spanning the 14 days she was absent. And Flood's mutiny didn't last very long, eh?

Jorja- Would ye have whiskey instead? Or perhaps some Peach Pucker and Sprite, that's the best! Good luck on your coursework and again, thank you! 

Cal- I'm glad you liked the paced/interchanging scenes. I try to mix it up, so you get the best of all the plots, not just one as a whole. I do so enjoy teasing people, it keeps them on the edge of their seats but it also keeps them coming back for more! And cyber rose petals would be wonderful with my collection of dried roses. Rum, cookies and hugs for you!

Kingleby- Hey! Thank you for the review! The movie was awesome, in my opinion and I can't wait for the sequel. I have a theory though, about Jack/Ana being in the second one. My theory is this- Anamaria had such a small role, and all Jack apparently did was steal her boat. The producers really had no need for Anamaria at all if you ask me (but I'm glad she was there) but I see it that, since her role was so small and over just a boat and she si Jack's first mate (it's stated in the Pirates novel as well) I think there is more to it and going to be more in the sequel. 

Yoshi-fan2003- Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the movie too as well as this story, and I hope you enjoy the other stories out there as well.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth- Hello and thank you for your time! The story is long and I don't expect for someone to sit through it all, so please, don't rush and take your time. Things are so much easier to enjoy that way!

Mental and Knowing It- No! Don't lose your words! Bad, bad! I updated! See, I did! Tell your words that they'd better get back if they know what's good for them, cause see, I updated! (points at updated chapter)

Marie Allen- Hi and thanks for such a long review! (laughs) And no problem, it's _awesome _that you enjoyed this story as much as you did. In all my stories, I have some type of truth or another, and it's mostly in location or health. I also provided the links so that the information I didn't post in my A/N, the reader could scope out for themselves. It's only fait that they get the whole truth. And yes, I do go back and re-read my work, sometimes 2-3 times. I guess I could always use a beta-reader and my roommate does a pretty good job of it when she's not sleeping her life away. I thank you for the kind compliments! Enjoy!

Roux- Grr, yes! I want to know what happens too! So when you find out, will you let me know? Here's you update to btw. I hope you enjoy it!

-J 


	16. Its To You I'll Always Return

**Disclaimer**: Seeing as, this disclaimer thing has gotten way out of hand, I, the insane author of this 'fan'-fiction will allow you, the reader to improvise. So without further ado I present the new and improved method of crediting disclaimers. At the beep… please fill in the blank with your favorite disclaimer (so that I won't have to fill it in for ye.) BEEP (fill in the blank with your disclaimer now.)_______

****

The Joy of the Hunt

By: Dragon Demon 

****

Rating: PG-13 for violence, brief language and sensuality.

****

Summary: Set in motion after Jack's escape from Port Royal, the crew of the Black Pearl pay a visit to Tortuga where Jack repossess a valuable trinket he left behind. In doing so, he has unleashed a chain of events that will lead him on a wild goose chase for treasure, love and survival.

---

A/N: Ok- this is the last section to _The Joy of the Hunt_ and it's set a couple days after the last chapter (Battle at Bloody Bay) This is considered to be an Epilogue- and it's going to mainly consist of Jack and Anamaria. This is _their _moment- but please, don't get your hopes all up! Do try to remember, I said I'd make a sequel to this, so this Epilogue won't be any thing particularly special. 

Now that that is said, let's get on with the show!

-J

---

Jack stood at the helm of the _Pearl_, his eyes intently gazing at the sight before him. The day was perfect; not a cloud in view, the water was smooth and calm, not a wave to be heard. All in all, today was the perfect day for a small sail.

The pirate captain's mind flooded with the memories of the past few days- a stray thought every now and then bringing a scowl to his face. The fight was over- they had won. And Jack was all but sad to leave Bloody Bay far behind him, shrinking in the distance. They had defeated Flood and Barbossa and now it was time to return home.

__

Home, Jack thought contently. His beloved _Pearl _was his home, wasn't it? From the corner of his mind he heard the nagging saying 'Home is where the heart is,' mate.

Jack grinned. His heart-? That was probably the only thing that didn't belong to the _Pearl_. A small tug played at his lips. _No, that belongs to someone else._ He mentally concluded._ I guess that all is well._

But all wasn't well and Jack knew this, but he was trying to keep a bright and optimistic outlook on the damper of things. It was only after they had set sail that Gibbs had come to him, forlorn and weary. And it was then that Gibbs had informed him of a situation they had onboard.

Anamaria was gravely ill.

Jack remembered how Gibbs acted as he approached, the look on the old sailor's face was a look he had never before seen on the man and it chilled him to the bone.

-

"Jack?"

It was Gibbs. Jack turned to him, a smile on his face but as he saw Gibbs, his smile faded. "What is it, Gibbs?"

The old sailor fidgeted nervously as he fumbled with a flask in his hands. "Jack, there's somethin' ye should know about the lass."

Confusion crossed Jack's face before he asked, "Lass? Ye mean Anamaria?"

"Aye."

There was a pause of silence as Jack soon found the polished wood of the helm more interesting than Gibbs revelation. After a while Jack's voice broke the silence, a slight quiver in his tone. "Well what is it, Gibbs?"

"She's frightful sick, Jack."

Jack stared at him, something dawning on him. When he had encountered Anamaria earlier that day, she did look a little unwell. But Jack had just pushed it aside and passed it off- as if the woman was just exhausted from her ordeal. Jack's face contorted as he lied, "Sick? She looked fine to me."

Gibbs scratched his beard. "Aye- but looks can be deceivin' Jack." Slowly Gibbs began to tell Jack what he knew of Anamaria and how she was found.

-

Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was told of how Anamaria had been found by Norrington himself. And it was Anamaria who had- injured and ill- told Norrington of Flood and Barbossa and the truth; which had ultimately saved Jack's life.

Jack reminded himself to thank the Commodore when they arrived in Tortuga- an act that had not been done as of yet.

He sighed as he leaned against the helm awkwardly. So, here he was, himself injured, missing some of his crew and now the news that Anamaria was sick.

After Gibbs had told him, he had immediately gone to find Will and Elizabeth who told him everything. The shock and frontal force of the news had knocked Jack into a loop. He then regretted finding the Turners and demanding that they tell him of Anamaria's condition.

Jack closed his eyes. He had gotten Anamaria back, only to learn that he might lose her again and for good. He was determined to remain in high hopes with the news that Anamaria's health had somewhat improved since they had set out to find Jack just days before. But still, Jack knew that Will and Elizabeth were just covering up the truth.

He was numb afterwards as he stumbled back to his cabin and had a good deal of time to think things through. He wasn't going to stand by and let some illness claim Anamaria's life- he was going to help her fight it.

But unbeknownst to him was that, while his mind was made up to help his first mate and be there for her, he was absently ignoring her as well. He had not once been down to see her; he was usually at the helm or in his cabin.

Now as Jack stood guiding his ship through the calm waters, it dawned on him the mistake he had made. He dropped his head against the wheel as his mind raged with thoughts.

__

Pleurisy, Jack silently grumbled. _What kind of pirate gets pleurisy?_

He sighed. _A sick and injured one, that's who. _There was a faint shuffling noise that made Jack pick his head up off the helm and look around.

To his surprise, a figure stood at the bow of the boat, their back to Jack.

__

Anamaria. 

Leaving the helm, Jack made his way to the bow of the boat trying to think of what he could possibly say to her. He jammed a hand into his pocket and frowned as his fingers slid across something unfamiliar to him. Pulling the object out, Jack noticed it was the velvet pouch he had hurriedly put away before the fight with Flood.

Cracking a smile, Jack opened the small bundle and allowed its contents to spill out into his hand.

---

Anamaria stood uneasily at the bow of the _Pearl_, the slight breeze gently caressing her face. She absently pushed her hair out of her face as she watched the waves below. She had been unable to sleep and being cramped in that cabin for three days was beginning to grow old.

Being sure not to wake anyone- mainly Elizabeth- she had crept out of her cabin and decided to go for a walk but soon found herself outside on the deck. Cautious and unsteady, she made her way to the bow hoping that the calming effects of the waves could relinquish her fear of sleeping.

Taking a deep breath, Anamaria closed her eyes and felt the wind roll across her body as the seawater misted on her face. So wrapped up in her nirvana was she that she didn't hear the worry laden footsteps on the deck behind her nor did she know that anyone was standing close by until they wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

Anamaria startled, jumped back and bumped into the muscular body that stood behind her. Without turning around, she could tell that it was Jack. His arms snaked their way to her neck where Anamaria felt smooth coldness slide across her skin. Her hand fluttered up to her neck as her fingers traced a delicately thin wire.

She lifted the wire in her hand and peered down to see a small charm attached to a chain in her palm. Smiling Anamaria grasped the delicate charm- a heart with the tiniest diamond- in her frail fingers as she whispered, "It's beautiful Jack. Thank you."

Jack's hands shifted to her shoulders as he said, "It was me mom's. She gave it to me right before she died."

"I'm sorry." Anamaria apologized.

Jack squeezed her shoulders tenderly. "Don't be, wasn't your fault. Besides, she'd suffered so- she's better off now where she is. Rest her soul."

There was a slight nod from Anamaria as she relaxed under Jack's touch. She closed her eyes as she felt Jack's fingers trace their way down her arms, his hands finding hers and taking them in a firm grasp.

"I thought I'd lost ye."

"For a moment there, ye did." Anamaria told him in a hushed tone. 

Jack frowned as he heard her add, "I didn't think I'd ever see ye again. I was afraid- afraid that ye weren't goin' to come back this time. Not to your ship, your crew- to me."

"Hey, don't think like that, ok. I'll always come back to ye. I promise."

Anamaria sighed heavily. "How can ye be so sure?"

"Because Ana, it's to ye I'll always return."

With her hands held in his, Jack wrapped his arms around her, her arms following suit. He felt Anamaria shiver as he held her close; a sign that his touch ignited a spark inside.

Anamaria hung her head, her face hidden in shame. "Jack, don't, please."

Confused, Jack asked, "Don't what?"

"Jack, please." Anamaria's voice quivered. "I don't-"

"Yes?"

"I don't want this." She suddenly blurted out to Jack's surprise.

Shocked and perplexed Jack tilted his head and said, "What's wrong, Ana?"

There was silence before the low spoken, "I'm sick Jack."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as he answered. "I know." At the look he received from her he explained, "Elizabeth told me all about it."

Anamaria looked up to keep her tears in check. "Pleurisy, they said. Said that I was bad off, had been exposed to hypothermia too long. They told me-" she trailed off.

"They told you what, Anamaria?"

"That I was goin' to die."

Jack rested his head against the back of hers as he tightened his embrace. "They were wrong, Ana. You're not goin' to die. Everythin' will be okay, I promise."

"Jack, I don't want your empty promises." Anamaria replied with a hint of sadness.

"They're not empty, Ana. I'm here now, you're gonna make it. Ye have to fight it and I'll be right here." Jack reassured.

He nuzzled his face in her neck as she turned her head sideways to look at him. Her face- though dark- was flushed and Jack could see her equally dark eyes glazed over. He felt the heat radiate from her body; heat not from the closeness or his caress, but heat jumpstarted from fever.

Anamaria's skin was clammy to the touch but Jack knew better. He could feel the warmth of the fever through his shirt as Anamaria fought back the chills that racked her body. Her breathing was shallow and Jack could distinctly hear the faint wheezing with each breath she took.

A single word left Anamaria's lips as she gripped his arms tightly. "Jack."

He whispered in her ear that he was there but she didn't hear. Jack suddenly felt her go rigid as a spasm traveled through Anamaria, the force of it catching him off guard. Anamaria flexed her hands, her nails digging into Jack's skin. Her breathing turned to erratic gasps as she struggled to fill her lungs completely.

Jack knew what was to come as he braced himself gently with Anamaria in his arms. He pulled her to his chest trying to soften her shaking so she wouldn't hurt herself as he whispered words of encouragement to her.

"Ana, fight it. You're stronger than this, I know ye are. Don't be afraid Ana- you're not alone. Don't give in."

Jack felt her shudder violently as the attack worsened. He closed his eyes and held Anamaria safely in his grasp. He frowned as the attack passed through her, a brief but traumatizing event that weakened the poor woman to no extent.

Jack knew Anamaria hated the short attacks that sometimes swept over her and usually Elizabeth was there with her to help her through. Elizabeth had told Jack of the passing shake that plagued his first mate but Jack never thought that he'd find himself in the middle of one.

It was so much worse than what Elizabeth had made it out to be and Jack worried for the woman in his arms as she fought and struggled. 

Bringing his arms up- still entwined with Anamaria's- Jack embraced the women tenderly as he said, "Come on Anamaria. Don't let it win. We'll fight it, I promise. Don't leave me, Ana. Stay with me. I need you and we're goin' to fight this to the very end, me and you. I promise you. I promise myself. Ana, I can't do this on my own, you have to help me too. Promise me Ana- fight it. You can't give in. Help me. Don't give up. I'm fighting it, Ana. And I'll never let go."

With the assurance of his words, Jack felt something give way in Anamaria's attack and just as quick as it had started, it ended. Anamaria shook with fear as tears streaked her face. Exhausted, she tilted her head back as she leveled her breathing out trying to find a rhythmic pattern.

Jack felt her relax as she collapsed in his embrace, her face covered in sweat. Her forehead flared with fever as she rubbed her arms to rid herself of the goose-bumps the chill in the air left.

After a moment, she nestled herself against Jack's chest, his arms still protectively wrapped around her. 

"Did ye mean it?"

Jack looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. Anamaria wrinkled her nose as she asked again, "Did ye mean it, Jack? All of it- all of what ye told me; promised me. Did ye mean it?"

In response Jack tilted her head back so he could see her eyes. His face lingered above hers before he whispered, "I did. And I mean it. We'll fight it, Ana, we'll get through this- together."

---

Jack was unsure just how long the two of them stood there, but he didn't care. Anamaria had long since calmed down from the passing attack and seemed content to just watch the waves.

The two had traded standing- their feet becoming tired and Anamaria too weak to stand- for a more comfortable sitting position as they watched the sun set; Anamaria still tucked safely in Jack's arms.

"What will we do when we get back to Tortuga?" Anamaria asked breaking the calm silence around them.

Jack shifted his position before answering, "_We _aren't goin' to do anythin'. But _you _are goin' to take a break and use the time to recover."

Anamaria's head swiveled around as she trained her dark eyes on him. "Jack, no. I can't just sit around! I get restless. And 'sides, I'm not goin' to shirk my duties and have the others do them- I get pestered enough as it is, I don't need to add more to my worries."

"Ye can and ye will." Jack stated firmly. He felt Anamaria bristle and tense; afraid that she was suffering another spell, Jack sat up straight and placed his chin in the crook of her neck in hopes to keep the shaking to a minimum.

Anamaria sighed and rested her head against Jack as she pried an arm lose and reached back. Placing it on his neck, her fingers raked across his skin gently as she said, "Not now."

She felt Jack's grip loosen and the minute it did she pushed away from him. Resting on her knees, she turned to look at him a smile on her lips at the expression on his face. "Don't give me that look, ye daft pirate." She raised her hand and pushed a tangled strand of hair from Jack's face, allowing her fingers to rest on his cheek afterwards.

He gazed at her, the longing in his eyes. Anamaria shook her head no as she looked away. "It's getting late. I better get back before Elizabeth notices I'm gone."

She unsteadily pushed herself to her feet, using the railing for support. Casting one last look at Jack she saw him watching her intently before he too looked away; seemingly more interested in the moon. 

"G'night, Captain." Anamaria whispered before turning away, her unbalanced feet carrying her back to her cabin. Mere feet from Jack, she stumbled but felt herself stop as an experienced hand steadied her. 

"Let me help ye."

Anamaria declined as she tried pulling away but Jack was adamant as he refused to let go. 

"Jack, I told ye. No, it just- I can't." Anamaria stuttered.

"Stop fussin'. I'm just helpin' ye, Anamaria." Jack told her curtly and led her to her cabin.

Anamaria scowled at him. "I'm not fussin'! And anyhow, ye can't help me. Elizabeth is sleepin', I don't want to wake her." She cut her eyes over to him. "And knowin' ye, it's exactly what ye'd do too."

"Such lil' faith in me, Anamaria." Jack replied with feigned sadness. He wrapped an arm around her waist, rewarding him with a gasp from Anamaria. He winced and apologized as he positioned his arm below her ribs. He laid her other arm behind his neck, his hand firmly around her wrist.

"Ye look ridiculous." Anamaria chided.

Jack smirked and let go of her wrist and quickly picked her up from under her knees. "Aye, but not as ridiculous as ye look." 

"Jack Sparrow!" Anamaria seethed. "Put me down this instant! What are ye tryin' to do, wake the whole crew!"

Jack looked at her with a mock grin as he said with bewilderment, "No." He turned away from the direction of her cabin and headed to the quarterdeck instead. 

"What are ye doin'?" Anamaria asked, her patience growing thin.

"Well, ye said Elizabeth was asleep down below. Don't want to wake her, now do we?" Jack questioned as he used his foot to push his cabin door open. With a sly grin he added, "An' I don't know about ye, but I tend to get pretty wild."

Anamaria blushed as she rolled her eyes. "Ye don't give up, do ye Jack Sparrow?"

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected her as he set her down on the edge of his bed.

"Oh please!" Anamaria guffawed at the man.

Jack leaned against his desk and stared at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'll have ye callin' me _Captain _before the night's over love, just ye wait an' see."

"JACK!" Anamaria blurted out as she flung the closest thing she could find- that being a pillow- at him as hard as she could.

The pirate captain grinned as he caught the fluffy weapon in his hands. Moving to put it back on the bed, he stopped in front of Anamaria and leaned close to her. "I assure ye, Anamaria, ye will call me _captain _one day. And it won't be out of spite or disrespect. But out of want."

Anamaria deftly pushed him back as she huffed, "In your dreams."

There was a chuckle as Jack tossed his pillow back to the bed, "Actually, there ye address me as '_My Sexy Captain Jack Sparrow._' It really is quite alluring."

There was a strangled cry as Anamaria flopped backward on Jack's bed as she muttered, "Not in this lifetime, pal."

Jack eyed her suspiciously before saying, "Ye know, that's a good look for ye."

Anamaria snorted in disgust as she rolled over, her back to Jack. "Go away, Jack."

"But it's my cabin, and that's my bed!" Jack protested.

There was a shrugging motion from the woman as she curled up on the covers; a muffled reply reached Jack's ears, "It's not tonight. And make sure ye close the door on your way out."

Jack sighed in defeat as he headed for the door, stopping and putting out the stubby candle on his desk on his way out. He lingered at the door for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the dark as he peered at the assumed sleeping figure on his bed.

"G'night Anamaria." He whispered huskily as he closed the door.

There was a mumbled reply as Jack closed the door but he never heard it.

"G'night- My Sexy Captain Jack Sparrow."

---

__

I hear the wind call your name   
The sound that leads me home  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns   
To you I'll always return   
I know the road is long but where you are is home  
Wherever you stay - I'll find a way  
I'll run like a river - I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle - to where I belong  
  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone   
I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home   
  
Now I know it's true   
My every road leads to you   
And in the hour of darkness darlin'   
Your light gets me through   
  
You run like a river - you shine like the sun  
You fly like an eagle  
You are the one I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Oh it's to you - I will always- always return 

--Bryan Adams

****

Author's Corner- All right! There it is! The 'final' chapter! Story no more, it go bye-bye. (cries) But I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm working on the side story as we speak, so keep an eye open for it. It's going to be titled, '_In Your Absence._' And it's going to be about Anamaria and what happened in her absence during those 14 days Jack was captured aboard the _Shark. _It's coming out soon, so keep an eye open for it to come your way. It should be hitting fanfiction.net sometime this coming week or possibly this weekend; it depends on how much time I have to work on it.

I'm not exactly sure how I like this chapter, simply because it doesn't feel right. The characters don't really stay in context here I am afraid, but I shall let you be the judge of things, ok? And be honest! I tried to make up for the OOC at the end, so maybe it'll kind of balance things out a bit. 

Also, I don't know if pleurisy was around in the 17th century, if so, then great. If not, well it is now! And to clear things up, Pleurisy is an inflammation of the lungs. You can get it from having pneumonia or from chest trauma (i.e. broken ribs, etc.)

How Anamaria contracted it will be revealed in the side story, _In Your Absence. _So you'll just have to wait and find out. (grins evilly)

For more information on pleurisy check out this site - _ www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/001371.htm#Symptoms_

Well in short, there's not much else to say except "Thank You" to everyone who stuck with me on this (as bad a job as it was) Hope to see you all around come the next story.

Toodles!

****

Review Thanks- (If there any reviews for this chapter, I'll either post a special recap for those after this chapter or I'll simply continue to thank you in the first chapter of 'I.Y.A.' and just go from there. Not sure yet, but you'll know when it happens! Thanks!)

Yoshi-fan2003- Thanks and here are the few that I know of (to anyone who I list here, please consider this advertisement- hehe) Check out these authors' work, they have several good stories- some too many to name**: **Amberlin, Estelwolf, Saquoia, Nymbis, Gamine, TA Maxwell, hollow-ambitions, Tinkabelle21, Arwennicole, WhiteWave6621. OK, those are the few I have for now, but keep checking back with me because I know I missed a few.

Khepri- (laughs) Yes, Anamaria is still alive! And be sure to keep an eye open for _In Your Absence _the side story to _Joy of the Hunt._

Sillyfangirlwith2muchfreetime- (In response to Chapter 14 and 15) Although against my better judgement, I decided to make Norrington a good guy. I didn't much care for him in the movie because he was too egotistical. So I changed his persona around a bit. And it's not over yet! (wink wink)

Kingleby- Well here is the Epilogue, but it's not all romance. It does contain a bit of angst. But it still deals with Jack and Anamaria and their relationship. 

Jackfan2- I'm glad to see that chapter 15 opened for you. I was beginning to wonder if I needed to split it up so fanfiction.net could comprehend that _all of the chapter needed to be posted! _ I'm also glad to see you enjoyed it so much as to save it. I'm speechless. I to sensed some respect from Norrington for the pirate simply because Jack was able to keep his cool during the whole thing. He also knew that what he had done, deserved the punishment and thus didn't much fight it. And yes, considering several sequels!

Cal- (gives Cal a hankie) It's not over yet, friend. This is just the tip of the iceberg, trust me. Jack's characterization in the last 2 chapters was a bit, different. And hard to write at that. But yet, in it all he retained a sense of wry humor even with death. Jack's just daft that way. I'm also Anamaria would have been quite interested in his thoughts/feelings, but then again, she may have just told him he was being a big baby! She's tough like that.

There wasn't much of a fight between Flood and Barbossa and for that, I apologize. But not everything is fair in battle and all Flood did was use his surroundings to gain the upper hand. I kept that fight scene short, sweet and to the point to not forget about Jack. And as for Barbossa's last words, yes- he did sort of thank Jack for uncovering Flood's betrayal, but don't forget, Jack was also the name of his monkey. In a sense, Barbossa was thanking Jack for 1) Bringing Flood to the truth and 2) For giving him an end to his suffering. 

I used the ending between Jack and Anamaria out of image of the scenes like from 'Gone With the Wind'. It was the whole, 'soldier who hasn't seen his wife in months comes back at Christmas time' reunion. Except, I was going to add Jack swinging Anamaria around, but kind of hard to do with one arm. 

Anamaria's changes were great, that is for sure. And Jack does notice, but then he is so dense that he doesn't realize the severity of it until later. (Which is hinted in this chapter) And I'm going to be sure to point this out in the side story so there won't be any confusion. 

Hope to see you around and keep in touch!

-J

****


	17. The Final Words

__

The Final Words of J.L. Dexter

This isn't a chapter- this is a special note of thanks from me to all the reviewer's who gave their input on this story. A simple act of kindness that will forever remain fresh in my captive mind. Every single review I received, I sincerely appreciated. Your encouragement is what helped keep this story alive and for that, I Thank You.

Some words may not seem like much, but the words in the reviews say more than one could hope for. 64 reviews I received on this story- that's a record count for me! And I'm so ecstatic to know that the story was that enjoyable on a realistic basis.

I'm also going to post my review thanks for chapter 16 here as well, along with some other tidbits of information I'm sure most of you are squirming to acquire. 

****

Review Thanks- (in keeping with Chapter 16)

Yoshi-fan2003- I hope you are enjoying the stories of the other talented writers out there as well and in missing a few of the authors/fics I personally enjoyed, here are a few more to boot. Rat, DemonicLittleGirl, Goody. Check out their work as well, its quite smashing!

Cal- You always write such long reviews, and I enjoy reading every word of them! I also hope that your computer didn't sustain major damage of your onslaught. You're right, Jack isn't as dense as we make him out to be but he isn't as bright as we'd like to think either. (This is either madness or brilliance. 'Funny how those two threats coincide.') Despite the slight bittersweet scenes in the last chapter, things aren't as rough as they appear. Sure, everyone appears rough on the edges, right? But things are differently on the inside and I plan on bringing that difference out in the sequel. 

Jorja- I'm afraid that that is a question that only time and reading the sequel can answer. (evil laugh) I know, I'm so cruel! 

Mental and Knowing It- Heh, um, I'll take your threat to heart friend and get on that right away. Unfortunately, there really isn't a cure for pleurisy- there are medicines yes, to help clear the infection, but it generally is just one of those things where you have to let it run its course. And don't worry, there is a sequel!

Kingleby- (laughs) Wow, a lot of people want Anamaria to survive, I'm impressed. Have faith in the female pirate whom you all love so much! 

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth- Yes, there will be a sequel in due time. As soon as _In Your Absence _is completed.

Original Max A- She is openly independent, that's good! Sorta what I was aiming for. As she said, you can be strong, but even strength can be a weakness. 

Maxine Sparrow- Thanks for the review! Glad the stories pace was to your liking, just as a real relationship works in reality. Yeah, there may be sparks, but it's not instant. These things take time to mold and shape to perfection. 

Ok, that wraps it up for the chapter 16 reviews, and for anyone and everyone who reviewed any of the chapters, THANK YOU! 

All right, now for the juicy stuff. As stated numerous times, yes there will be a sequel. It is in planning even as we speak- it's just not typed up in words yet. It'll be worked on as soon as the last chapter of _In Your Absence _has been posted, which won't be much longer; At most, 4 or 5 more chapters to go. 

The sequel, will, however be a one shot- and that will start off the line of sequels I have planned. Yes, there will be more than one. Kind of like Stars Wars, it keeps going and going and going. Until my fingers fall off or my computer dies. The one shot, which will be titled _My Sexy Captain Jack Sparrow _should be hitting fanfiction.net's shelves sometime the ending of September. Earlier depending on how works goes and how well the side story shapes up.

It will jump things off to a good start between Jack Sparrow and Anamaria with the crew in the background- but its center focus will be on the captain and first mate. Something I'm sure most of you all will enjoy.

Well, that wraps up this end note- I thank each and every one of you who came along for the ride and hope that keep coming back for more!

-J

****

Local Disclaimer for Old Time's Sake- I do not, nor did I ever own anything of relevant ownership to the people who did. Disney included. As like other fiction writers, I wrote this story out of my pleasure and enjoyment of others. It is simply a hobby and not an occupation worthwhile to rely on.

All characters, places and items here within associated with 'Pirates of the Caribbean' rest in sole property of the original owners and those herein. I do make claims to Governor Garrison, Vera and Laurel and any character not recognized as the property of Disney or other related said person(s). 

Captain James Flood and his ship _The Shark _I also DO NOT own. I simply used him to help better progress my story and give it a threat. (Though not a very menacing one.) I also do not make claims on Port Maria, Port Royal, Port Antonio, Bloody Bay or Dragon Bay. 

All in all- the only thing I own in this is the plot and some reviews. If anyone would like to make a joint-story off of this, please be my guest, but let me know before hand. As long as you credit the story and ask for permission, it's all good. 

Thank you for your time and hope to see you around!

-J


End file.
